Modern Myth
by Sinattea
Summary: AU. Hiccup is no longer the regular geek; his feelings had indeed betrayed him and now his fate is intertwined with Toothless, the new guy in town who hides a dark secret that will forever change their lives. Now surviving high school and keeping a dragon safe are both part of Hiccup's daily agenda. - - - TOOTHCUP, of course - - - Sketchy cover by me.
1. Nicknames

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Warning: **_Before you start reading I'll let you know that I'm mexican and a spanish native speaker, therefore I'm using the spanish writing format for every story of mine, no matter the language; that means I use -hyphen- for dialogues, "quotation marks" for thoughts or references, and _italics_ for emphasis. Please be patient and try to cope, I deal with the strange (for me) overuse of quotation marks when I read in english, and it's hard for me, and I tried once writing with such a format and it was even harder, so let's be all open-minded and tolerate this slight cultural differences, ok? ^^

.

**_Note:_** This AU is essentially based on an original story. Three years ago, before I even became aware of HTTYD's existence, I had this awesomtastic dream of a dragon and a girl who helped him. That dream is turning into a 129 pages length story (and more to go), but the idea just seems to fit HTTYD so well. So, since that original story does belong to me, I decided I could borrow its ideas and adapt them to this great movie.

And for some reason the song "A modern myth" by _30 Seconds to Mars_ makes me think of that original story, which sort of explains the title of this fic.

I present to you a slash-love mythical story: Toothcup rules!

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1: Nicknames.**

**.**

**.**

Shelves filled with fantasy books and movies, posters of dragons and wizards, a very special deck of "Magic: the gathering" cards, a whole collection of "Dungeons and dragons" stuff, not to mention the giant mirror with a dragon curled around it. That is the common thing you expect to find at a geek's bedroom, right? Well, that is how Jay Haddock's bedroom looked like.

Jay, better known as Hiccup by his family and classmates due to his weird habit of getting hiccups every time he gets nervous, was a senior high school student in Berk, a small town lost in the indomitable woods of northern Europe. He also was the son of Gerard "Stoick" Haddock, a worldwide famous champion of box, who owned the largest and best gym in the whole town. Hiccup couldn't be any more different from his father even if he tried, for he was skinny, short-heighted and definitely sucked at every kind of sport that implied direct physical contact or balls. But Hiccup was smart, the best in all of his classes, so as long as he kept getting excellent grades his father would just ignore the fact that this boy's dream-job was dragon-riding and his idea of beauty matched the definition of an elf (including the pointy ears).

Therefore we can infer that things in the Haddock family were the regular dysfunctional father-and-teenager-son relationship.

.

That day, like every morning, Hiccup and his father had breakfast together, which was like the only time in the day they shared.

- …Morning – muttered Hiccup, still sleepy.

- Whut's tha' thing in ya' shirt? – asked Stoick instead of saying "hi". He had this heavy strange accent mainly because of his fighter life, because everyone knows in box the first thing that gets hit is your face. Sometimes Hiccup was surprised his father didn't have a twisted mouth in a very Rocky Balboa style.

Hiccup looked down at the picture on his t-shirt.

- It's a nazgul, witch-kings fly on them in "Lord of the rings".

- Oh… – sighed Stoick, hardly hiding his I-couldn't-care-less look. Why his son wasn't a normal teenager? - So, wan' breakfast?

- Yes, please, as long as the eggs are cooked.

- Ya keep cookin' tha food like tha' an' ya'll never grow muscle…

- I've got a big muscle right here, dad – said Hiccup, pointing his head -, isn't that enough?

Stoick didn't add anything, but Hiccup knew that it wasn't, indeed, enough. He wished he was the sportive guy his father always wanted, he wished he could somehow make him feel proud in something he actually cared about, but he just couldn't. So that day Hiccup went to school feeling potentially depressed. As if going back to school after summer wasn't depressing enough.

The bad thing here is: school didn't make things better. This far I think is clear enough to everyone that Hiccup is a geek, a nerd, however you want to call it. Well, in Berk's High School there's another name for this kind of people: fresh meat. Bullying population in BHS was as large as in other schools, and Hiccup's day by day included a nice amount of mocking and beating. And of course, as in many other schools, teachers would just pretend nothing happens, because "paying attention to fights only impulses the fighters to keep fighting" as the school's principal would always say.

So, in other words, this day promised to be just as bad as others.

At least Hiccup wasn't alone. As soon as he entered the school he reunited with his best friend: Christopher "Fishlegs" Ingerman. Everybody at Berk had nicknames they hadn't chosen but were completely used to because the town was so small that there was only one kinder-garden, one elementary school, one high school and one college. That means someone calls you something on your first day of school when you're five years old and you'll get called that way the rest of your life in Berk. Fishlegs earned his nickname the day a bully pushed him into a fountain.

- Hey, Hiccup! Over here – saluted Fishlegs, his chubby shape easily recognizable in the hallway - Guess what? Guess what? I finally bought the Skyrim outfit I wanted. I'll cosplay this halloween!

- Good for you, dovahkiin – smiled Hiccup -. We'll match. I'll be a viking this halloween.

- You mean… a _Viking_? – said Fishlegs with some repulsion in his face. BHS' athletes were called "The Vikings" and if you wanted to be popular and therefore earn the right to become an official bully, you had to be a Viking.

- No! – moaned Hiccup - Of course not. I'll be a _real_ viking: I'll get an axe, a wood shield, a helmet and I'll kill some dragons.

- You mean you'll ride some dragons.

- No, Fishlegs, no. Vikings killed dragons, they didn't ride them. Besides, the beautiful thing about halloween is that I can be… well, someone different from me. I can change all… this.

- Did you just gesture at all of you? – said Fishlegs, trying to decide whether to laugh or feel a little bad for his friend - Ok, either _Gobber_ dropped in for dinner this weekend, or you've spent too much time in _Mr. Gobber_'s classroom.

- Is not funny, Fishlegs. And speaking about classrooms… we better run or we're gonna be late.

.

First class was math with this mean teacher Ms. Adams, an old woman who thought that by calling herself a Miss she would look younger, even when everybody knew she was as old as Berk itself, and above all, she was a widow.

- Hey! Hi, Hiccup – called Astrid in the second he arrived -. Did you do your homework? Of course you did, top of the class, that's who I'm talking to. Could you please borrow it to me? I just want to compare some results; you know calculus isn't exactly my stuff.

- Yeah, yes. Take it Astrid – Hiccup gave in immediately.

- You still have feelings for her – whispered Fishlegs in his friend's ear.

- No, I don't. We're just friends. Sort of.

- I'll pretend I believe you only for this class.

America "Astrid" Hofferson was this blonde, blue-eyed girl who pretty much fitted Hiccup's description of an elf. She was the leader of the basketball team and a very popular person. Many wanted to see her as a cheerleader, but Astrid was too tough to waste her time like that. She was actually cool, because she didn't bully or supported bullying, even when she couldn't help but keep a certain behavior according to her high social status. That's why she only spoke to Hiccup when there was no one around, they even dated in secret for a couple months, but of course things didn't work.

Two seconds before the bell rang the bully gang showed up. Immediately Hiccup and Fishlegs looked down, trying not to catch attention.

Fortunately, there was somebody else that would catch everybody's attention.

- Alright, little spawns – said Ms. Adams. Yes, now you have an idea of how mean and sour this woman is -, today we have a new student with us. Mister, walk in.

A tall, black-haired guy walked in as requested. His clothes were black as well, very gothic styled. He wore heavy military boots and a leather jacket, and a silver dragon necklace. His skin was tanned, and his eyes bright green, with a fierce and wary look.

- So your name is…?

- Dean Night – the boy answered, his voice quite a surprise because it sounded actually musical and tenor-like, when everybody expected something more grave, cavernous and frightening.

- So, Mr. Night, where you come from? – asked Ms. Adams.

- You can read my files to get that information, can't you Mrs.?

The whole classroom laughed with such an answer. Ms. Adams' face turned bright red.

- If you want a ticket to detention this is the fastest way to it Mr. Night! Go take a seat! And it's _Ms._ Adams!

Plainly bored, the new guy just walked across the classroom and sat on the only available chair: the one next to Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at his new "neighbor" a little bit scared by his dark appearance, but changed his mind in the very second he noticed the necklace. If this guy had a silver dragon hanging by his neck he couldn't be that bad, could he?

- What are you staring at? – Mr. Night said. Hiccup quickly turned his head.

.

.

- Scary, isn't he? – mentioned Fishlegs at the cafeteria, where he and Hiccup shared table with the other nerds.

- Who?

- The new guy: Mr. Night. What a proper surname – Fishlegs had some chills -. The only reason why Ms. Adams didn't scare him out is because he frightens more than she does. I never thought that'd be possible.

- Well, he won't last long – said Hiccup -. Did you already notice where he's seating?

- That's the Vikings' table! – exclaimed Fishlegs, terrified - They're so going to kill him! And here they come!

Indeed, Dean Night was sitting at the main table at the cafeteria, the one that only the school's celebrities had the right to sit on. And he was now surrounded by a group of bad-tempered athletes who didn't like at all what he was doing.

- What's he doing in our table? – asked Kristen "Ruffnut" Thorston, the female tennis star, alongside her twin brother TJ "Tuffnut" - Who is he in the first place?

- He's the new guy – answered Astrid -. Gosh, what's he doing here indeed? He's getting killed.

- I'll kill him if you want me to, baby – said Jonah "Snotlout" Jorgenson, football player and Astrid's number one fan.

- No, no, just don't.

- If we don't, they will – added Tuffnut, pointing at the Viking bullies, lead by "Green Death" Sanders: a wall of muscle and bad temper, with a shaved head.

- Get off our table, moron – said Green Death, his whole gang behind him.

- I don't see your name written on it – replied Dean.

At that very second the whole school went silent, and everybody's scandalized sighs could be heard clearly. Green Death smiled cruelly before the daring of this guy.

- You're new, and you got your guts in the wrong place, so I'll give you the chance of the year: I'll warn you. Get off our table, moron, or I'll knock every tooth out of your fuckin' mouth, one by one.

- Yeah, you're getting toothless! – exclaimed in excitement one of the bullies.

- Toothless! That's it: a pathetic nickname for a pathetic idiot! – replied another one.

After that the whole gang started shouting all at once: "Toothless! Toothless!".

"Already baptized, this guy started with the wrong foot" thought Hiccup.

With a cold glare Toothless stood up and grabbed his food, unharmed. But right before he left, he turned around and sarcastically smiled at Green Death and his gang.

- I defy you to try and knock a single tooth out of my mouth. You're not the first one to call me "Toothless", and I can bet you won't be the first one to achieve such an exploit either.

- Is he trying to get killed? – muttered Hiccup from his safe place far away in the corner of the cafeteria.

- Looks like it – agreed Fishlegs.

Green Death walked towards Toothless and stared down at him with real rage in his eyes. Toothless held the look, unafraid, defying still, amazing everyone around.

- Listen, Green Death – interfered Astrid, collecting all the courage she had -, you play football today… you don't need your fists pouring blood, that's bad luck to grab the ball. And Vikings have to win… G-go Vikings!

Green Death moved his eyes from Toothless to Astrid, not bothering to change the murderous look on them.

- If you weren't so hot, I'd get him first and then you, but you are hot. Lucky you.

Astrid faked a smile and went back to her friends, who were staring her in awe. She was the only popular who dared to try and stop Green Death when he had already targeted someone. And fortunately was also the only one he didn't feel like targeting.

Thanks to Astrid the bullies let Toothless go, and this time the new guy did turn around and left.

- Odin, that was way too close – whispered Hiccup.

Now that the fear was vanishing from him, he sort of admired this new guy. No one had ever stood up before Green Death, because the football quarterback was a beast, literally. And this guy came all confident and defiant, as if he were the chosen one himself from every epic story. If BHS were the Middle Earth, Green Death was Sauron and Toothless a combination of Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf; if BHS were Lorwyn, Green Death was Nath and Toothless was Rhys combined with Colfenor; if BHS were Alagäesa, Green Death was Galbatorix and Toothless was Eragon and Murtagh combined with their dragons; if BHS were…

- Odin, this guy is awesome – mumbled Hiccup.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_Gosh, this pairing deserves so much more love... I'm crazy about them and I feel I'm all alone.

I decided to publish this mainly because I've felt Toothcup-love-sick for the last couple days (-weeks more likely-) and I'm so sad that the fics I was reading about them have not been updated. I bet there are many others reading them that feel the same way, so I hope my little story keeps all of us busy and happy till those other writers update. ^^

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a **review**. ^^_


	2. Chemistry

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

**_Note:_** I just watched the teaser trailer for the second movie and I am sooo excited about it! Can't wait to watch grown-up Hiccup being smart and epic as only he! Now you know what Hiccup will eventually look like in this fic, right now we must picture him still with the innocent aura from the first movie.

Well, I'm not inspired to write a comment right now, so I'll just let you read and hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 2: Chemistry.**

**.**

**.**

The first weeks Toothless became quite a talking subject, no one forgot the courage he'd shown before Green Death, and many thought it was really cool. Green Death had terrorized everyone for too long, having a little change of habits was entertaining.

However, Toothless' rebel behavior was the only attractive thing he had. Of course most of the girls thought he was handsome, but his personality was so repellant that all of them had already given up in the attempts to catch his attention. In other words: no one could stand this guy. He sat alone at the cafeteria every day, and talked to no one during classes, professors thought he was weird, even Hiccup lost his admiration for him.

But nobody would've dared to deny that Toothless' mystery was… appealing, come what may, so everybody kept watching him discretely. Hiccup somehow started to imagine a hundred sceneries including a green deathly beast and a black triumphing warrior.

Toothless had the very same schedule of Hiccup and Fishleg's, including the handmade-craft classes with Professor Gobber. Of course, Gobber was the only teacher who, three weeks after Toothless' arrival, still tried to start a conversation with him. Sometimes he seemed to succeed, but if Toothless said something he did in such a low voice even Gobber had trouble listening.

.

And suddenly, one day at chemistry class…

- Alright – said Professor Cowell -, I want you to pair up and pick a subject from the list you got on the blackboard. Next week we'll have our very own small, classroom-sized science fair.

- A science fair? – moaned Tuffnut - Could this be more boring?

- Alright, thanks to Mr. Thorston, now I will choose who you team up with. Say "thanks" to Mr. Thorston.

There was a general complain and some death-threats to Tuffnut. Professor Cowell, smiling to herself, wrote down the names of her students and made the pairs. Just one tiny little detail, what to do with the new guy?

- Mr. Haddock? – she called Hiccup by the time class was over - Do you have a second?

- Sure, Mrs. Cowell.

- I need to ask something from you. I know I have no right to because you already have the best exams I've ever graded, but this is a task I would trust only to you.

- What is it? – Hiccup felt suspicious, Mrs. Cowell praised him that much when she was about to do something really… mischievous.

- I want you to team up with Mr. Night.

- The new guy? No, no way. He doesn't talk to me and I don't talk to him… well, I actually don't talk to many people, but still- - -

- I know he's not all-charm, but I'm intrigued with him. He doesn't do his homework and yet his exams are good, and I believe you are the perfect person to show him how important it is to do an effort in this last year. Or in case he doesn't feel like cooperating you are the only one who won't be affected, after all you got the best grades and work better on your own.

- But… Mrs. Cowell…

- You are going to pair up with Dean Night – she sentenced.

.

.

- Toothless? Really? – Fishlegs was amidst astonishment and amusement - How will you manage to team up with him? Are you standing in Green Death's way to see if he finds you cool and talks to you?

- No way – Hiccup almost shivered at the simple thought of it.

- Then what are you going to do?

- Just… uhm… Go up to him in Gobber's class and tell him we must team?

- Let me know if that works.

Hiccup spent the rest of the day observing Toothless, trying to decipher if he was in a good mood or not, which was an impossible task, because Toothless really had a stone face: no emotion could be read there! Hiccup just became more nervous as time to the last class, Gobber's class, passed by.

And finally there they were, in Gobber's classroom, surrounded by tools, hammers and drills that Toothless seemed very comfortable handling. "Damn, if he wanted he could just dig a hole in my head" thought Hiccup, and he had a reason to, because Toothless was just having a wonderful time drilling pieces of wood.

Hiccup gulped. "Alright, here I go…"

- H-hi… Toothless – strike one: the black-haired guy just glared at him coldly and a little bit irritated -. I mean… Dean…? Mr. Night?

- What do you need Mr. Haddock? – answered Toothless, but Hiccup didn't manage to figure out if he was being sarcastic/funny or sarcastic/upset.

- About chemistry class… you know, the next week's project…

- Let me guess: we're team – Hiccup nodded, and Toothless dropped the drill (for the other boy's relief) and observed him seriously -. I'm sorry, I don't work in teams.

- Well, we have to or Mrs. Cowell…

- I can't work in teams, sorry. Guess you'll just have to work on your own and tell her I didn't cooperate. I'll sink alone, you may still float.

Hiccup froze due to two things. First: had he heard Toothless Night sort of apologize? Second: had Toothless Night heard his whole conversation with Mrs. Cowell?

- I'm afraid I must insist – from where did Hiccup gather the courage to keep talking?

Then he immediately had to place his hand before his mouth to dissimulate the hiccoughs now threatening to appear. His weird nervousness reflex would certainly not help him convince Toothless of giving in and working in teams as they were meant to.

- I told you I _can't_ teamwork. I don't have the time. Now please go back to your table and continue cutting glass. I'll go back to drilling if you don't mind.

Completely disappointed by his failure, Hiccup turned around and walked towards Fishlegs. The poor fellow was busy trying to remove some glue from his hair.

- Stupid bullies – he blurted, forgetting that he could be heard -. How did it go with Toothless?

- I think that he thoroughly and belligerently said "no".

- Thorough, belligerent… Love those fancy words – at last, he managed to unglue his hand from his head -. So, you're working on your own?

- I think so.

- Lucky you, I'm team with Ruffnut Thorston… Let's hope she finds me a little bit entertaining, otherwise I might have the entire Viking club against me for a month. I wouldn't like that.

- No one would, but Ruffnut is friends with Astrid, she can't be that bad – Hiccup solaced -. Now come, let's tell Mr. Gobber about this bad joke.

- No, thanks – Fishlegs refused -. I like my head upon my shoulders, even if it's dripping glue.

.

.

Now, we must say that Hiccup had regained his former interest in Toothless thanks to that failed conversation. Because, awkwardly, but the new guy had at least talked to him, had focused those big green eyes on him, and for a second, when saying "sorry", had really looked as if he _felt_ sorry. Perhaps if they did work together for the chemistry project Hiccup would manage to learn a thing or two about this mysterious stranger.

"Besides, if I can't convince him Mrs. Cowell will be disappointed" and Hiccup couldn't handle the disenchanted look of a professor. He had enough with the looks of his father every morning.

So that day, Hiccup did something he had never done before: he _spied_ Toothless. He waited outside the school until the boy in question headed home. Toothless walked all the way across Berk, giant black headphones on. He walked slowly, as if he were thinking of something else, and delayed almost two hours to reach his house. All this time Hiccup was after him, hiding as well as he could behind cars and lampposts, and wondering why today, of all days, Toothless disdained the bus and decided to actually walk.

Toothless finally arrived at an old-looking house with a huge but dry garden. He climbed the steps to the door, opened it and disappeared inside. "So he lives here… he mustn't have much money, maybe that's why he avoids everyone. I bet he has a scholarship like I do and doesn't want bullies to bother him because of that".

- Well, whatever, I must get him to work in the project.

Determined to knock on that door until Toothless himself opened, Hiccup headed to the house, when his ringing phone interrupted his mental arguments.

- This is Hiccup – he said on the phone, and heard his father's voice.

- Where are ya? Ya're supposed t'be here, uncle David an' Jonah're comin'.

Oh, no! Hiccup had completely forgotten about them! That's right, his uncle and cousin were visiting that day!

- Right, right! I'm on my way, dad, I… I had to stay in the library because of a project, I'm coming!

The arguments for Dean "Toothless" Night would have to wait.

.

Hiccup arrived at his house completely soaked in his own sweat, because the bus was too slow, so he preferred to run to make it on time, and run he did. At least he managed to reach the house before his father went mad.

- Where were ya? Ya knew uncle Spitelout was comin'.

- Yeah, I'm sorry, this project is for next week… and it's about the DNA research, so it's complicated. I didn't notice it was so late, sorry – excused Hiccup.

- A' least ya arriv'd before ya' uncle.

Said and done, in that very moment the doorbell rang, and Stoick went to the door to receive his cousin and nephew: David "Spitelout" Jorgenson and Jonah "Snotlout". Yes, one of the Vikings who occasionally obeyed Green Death's bullying commands, the one who was completely crazy about Astrid, was Hiccup's cousin. They never spoke in the school, because that would kill Snotlout's social life in less than a second, but yet every blue moon they would meet and have a good time together, after an hour or two of uncomfortable silence. Luckily, the silent time coincided with the eating time, so there was not much to be said unless you praised the food. Later, Stoick and Spitelout would go to a near bar and spent hours talking about gods-know-what (probably their childhood and some other family issues), leaving Snotlout and Hiccup in the house to watch movies or play videogames. It was like a secret and familiar friendship.

- So, Hiccup – said Snotlout -, what new videogames you've got? Because I'm dying to play "Street fighter 4", mine sort of… died.

- Let me guess: you accidentally stepped on it when you entered your disaster-zone-bedroom.

- Why to clean if it's getting messy again? – Snotlout shrugged.

- Because if you don't you might step onto something important, like a videogame – Hiccup enjoyed watching the defeated expression on his cousin's face -. Well, I don't think I have any videogames you like, then.

- What you got?

- Skyrim, Fable, World of warcraft, Legend of Zelda…

- Got anything about _only_ kicking somebody's ass?

- Well, I… I've got Super Smash Bros!

So they spent the whole afternoon killing each other continuously, Hiccup switching between all the characters and Snotlout sticking to Bowser (damn, he was a killer). Until eventually they grew a little bit bored and started talking about some other subjects.

- So… how's football going? – asked Hiccup.

- Good, sort of… I mean, we're winning every match and everything but…

- Green Death?

- Yeah, he's becoming more… deathly since the new guy defied him – then a couple seconds of silence -. So-sorry about the other day, Green Death made me do it.

- Don't worry, I'm used to have my lunch thrown at me. If it's not you is Tuffnut or somebody else, there's a long list of haters out there – Hiccup shrugged, trying to make things less dramatic. Snotlout felt terribly guilty though.

- I heard the other day Green Death sank your head in a toilet…

- He tried to, but Fishlegs went to my rescue so he ended up in the toilet. I was thrown in Green Death's locker instead.

- How do you stand it? Don't you get tired of being treated like that? If you wanted you could become a Viking.

- Snotlout, we both know there is no physical thing I can do. Nothing at all. If I as much attempted to join a sport team I would just humiliate myself in the trials and everything would be worse afterwards – Hiccup had seen too many nerds fail on their efforts to become Vikings, and they were all treated worse than he was. He didn't want to join them in their disgrace -. I'm surviving, and it's just this year I have to stand. Soon everything will be over.

- You'll graduate – Snotlout delayed a bit in understanding.

- We will – corrected Hiccup.

- Have you seen my grades? _You_ will, Hiccup. I'm staying here another year.

.

.

Next day, after finishing his homework, Hiccup gave another try with the "Official Toothless Issue" (OTI, for short and to make Hiccup feel like he was indeed in a secret spying mission), so he went to the new boy's house and this time knocked the door until somebody opened. And it wasn't Toothless.

- May I help you? – an old and gentle woman said - I have no rooms available right now so, are you here looking for someone?

- I… I'm looking for… Dean Night.

- Toothless? – the woman understood, and suddenly her face just brightened -. That's wonderful! You're the first visit he's ever received. What a pity he's still working.

- Working? Like… in a job? – that was something… well, surprising. And Hiccup felt a little bit sad: it was dark already… and cold, and Toothless had no car.

- Yes, he works at Hotel Nordic, didn't he tell you? He'll be back by midnight. I don't think you can wait for him, so do you want me to give him a message?

- Are you his grandmother? – the boy asked, suddenly feeling very comprehensive to Toothless and his hostile behavior.

- Grandmother? – the woman burst out laughing -. Oh, no, not at all. I'm his landlady, he rents the room in the attic.

Hiccup remained silent for a whole minute, staring in disbelief.

- Rent? Like… by himself? And his… his family?

- Well, he hasn't any as far as I know, it's just him. Want to give him a message?

- No… no, thanks – decided Hiccup, it was better to leave before he asked something really stupid and messed everything up.

- I'll tell him you came by.

- No! Just… don't tell him anything, ok? Thank you very much.

He simply turned around and walked away. Thinking and thinking and thinking about Toothless. So he lived alone in a tenement house? All alone? Completely? And worked at nights in Berk's best hotel? He was alone and had to work and was alone? "That must be terrible – thought Hiccup -. I now understand why his personality is so… so… Toothless".

The Haddock boy then remembered how Toothless had mentioned the classical "I don't have time" excuse, but he had said it for real. Only Odin knew how much he worked every day to pay his school, his house, his food, his clothes… Now it was no surprise to see Toothless wanting to be left alone at BHS.

- And all the people think he's a selfish idiot… We've been the idiots all this time.

At that time Hiccup decided to do something nice for Toothless. Something simple, but that might help. He worked on the project by himself, but tried very hard to make it look as if two people had made it. He would distract Mrs. Cowell for a while, give Toothless a good grade and release him from the stress of both working and studying for a week.

On Sunday evening, after he finished the project, he went to Toothless' house and left a package for him in the mail. The landlady saw him do it, and when Toothless arrived…

- You got mail, Toothless.

- Me? – the black-haired guy was beyond surprised, almost shocked.

- Yes, you – the woman smiled -. Someone came to deliver it personally.

She handed the package to Toothless, but before he opened it he checked his pockets and fished out his wallet to pay that month's rent. The landlady received it, proud to see that her youngest tenant was always the first to pay.

- Did he say something when he delivered this? – inquired Toothless.

- Didn't say anything to me… How do you know it was a _he_? I didn't mention that.

- Well, this doesn't exactly smell of girl perfume – said Toothless, smelling the package. The landlady laughed, patted his back affectionately and afterward she went to bed.

Toothless opened the package once alone and found inside a dozen printed pages containing the simplified version of everything that there is to be known about DNA. "The science fair project?"

The black-haired boy discovered a handwritten note that came along the package.

.

_I did the project but if you read this you can make Mrs. Cowell think you helped._

_Sorry if I bothered you, won't happen again. I know you're busy._

_I understand._

_- - -Hiccup Haddock._

.

Toothless froze on the spot, his green eyes the reflection of amazement. No one had ever (ever) said that to him: _I understand you_, no one had ever tried to. And here was this Hiccup boy, actually doing something nice for him, without even knowing him, without a reason. Toothless read the note about ten times before he smelt it again, and he memorized the scent of that boy, making sure he would never forget it. He felt a comfortable warmth flood his body and went to sleep with that beautiful sensation.

He would never forget that day, or the wonderful thing that had been done for him: _I understand_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note:**_ So, this was chapter two and it's only the beginning. I guess I can say that epicness starts in the next chapter, you know, with all the dragons and stuff... Oh, who said that?! Squirrel, watch your mouth! This is almost a school AU, how could there be any dragons?

Squirrel needs to get a hold of himself. He's tired of running that tiny wheel in my head that makes my brain work, I guess.

Oh, and if you want to know what Toothless looks like in my mind, search for **_nechy0_** on DeviantArt, and that's more or less what I picture. As soon as I gather the money to buy my digital camera I'll draw my version and get my own DeviantArt account, yay!

.

Thank you so much to the reviewers and everyone who has favorited and subscribed. I hope we go on together!

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a **review**. ^^_


	3. Coincidences

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

**_Note:_** So, hello everyone! Today is update-day, and I'm so excited about this chapter! Epicness unleashes from now on! ! (In my humble opinion).

Thank you so much to everyone who's followed and commented in this story, I hope I can keep up to your expectations. I'm working hard for you! ^^

Now go: read, enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3: Coincidences.**

**.**

**.**

The science fair project was a total success (well of course! Hiccup didn't sleep for two days to finish this giant model of a molecule with every detail of the DNA structure), and as a prize Mrs. Cowell allowed Hiccup and Toothless to skip the next class with her. Therefore that tuesday the two boys had their first real conversation while they were sitting alone in the cafeteria, enjoying the lack of bullies.

- Feels weird to be here knowing everyone's in there having classes – mentioned Hiccup, playing with his pencil over the table. Damn! He was such a nerd.

- Well, it's not like we'd have much to do. After all, _our_ project was perfect – responded Toothless in a low voice.

- Yeah, it was… – replied Hiccup somewhat sheepishly.

- I believe I made the mistake of not thanking you… yet – interrupted the black-haired boy -. First I'd like to know: why you did it? You owe me nothing.

- Do what? – Hiccup pretended not to know.

- Helping me – muttered Toothless.

- Didn't you read the note?

- I did – he assured -, that's why I can't understand what _you_ did.

- You're obviously not used to have people doing favors to you – Toothless' eyes widened after Hiccup said that -. I mean no harm, really, I just… I found out you have to work, that mustn't leave you any time to do other stuff. I thought you must be tired and decided to help a little. It's nothing bad.

- How you know I work? – Toothless was openly surprised - I haven't told you.

- Well… uhm… your landlady told me – Hiccup's face turned slightly red.

- And how was it you came to speak with Mrs. Evans? – Toothless' eyes narrowed into thin green lines - How the hell do you know where I live?

Hiccup kept silent, clearly uncomfortable, avoiding visual contact with Toothless. He seemed to be getting furious, breathing deeply, and that wasn't a good sign. Nonetheless, a couple seconds after, Toothless relaxed and sighed heavily, mainly because he heard Hiccup actually hiccupped.

- So it was you! You were the one following me that day. What were you thinking?

- I didn't follow you! – lied Hiccup. What a shame he was a pitiful liar, and his hiccoughs totally gave him away. Damn them!

- Oh, come on! I didn't recognize your smell on the letter, but I do now. I'm not mistaken, _you_ followed _me_ home! Better accept it or bear the consequences – was it Hiccup's imagination or had Toothless' last phrase sounded somehow as if joking?

- Ok! I did! So what? That allowed me to do something nice for you, right?

- Never do good things that look as bad things – Toothless lowered his voice till it was almost a gentle murmur -. Try to remember that, Hiccup, it's very important.

Then an awkward silence, because Toothless had never called anyone neither by name nor by nickname; Hiccup was the first one. And for some reason this alleviated Hiccup's nervousness a little bit.

- I'm not telling anyone you work if that's what you're worried about – announced Hiccup -. You're already in everyone's target.

- As if they could hunt me down… – whispered Toothless, suddenly a little bit upset.

This time, nonetheless, Hiccup was smart enough to know he wasn't the cause of it.

- I'd… appreciate your silence…

- We're done, then. I got nothing left to say – Hiccup stood up and prepared himself to leave the cafeteria, but before he could walk two steps Toothless stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

- But I do… uhm… Thanks.

Olive green eyes directly met bright green, and both boys could have sworn sparks flew, as if a connection had been made. Their hands felt warm as did their faces, and something sort of tickled inside of them…

Feeling weird as hell they stepped back, looking somewhere else. When their gazes met again Hiccup simply nodded and left the cafeteria. Toothless stayed behind, trying to ignore the fact that he could still smell Hiccup's scent and hear his shoes hitting the floor at a fast pace, as well as his uneasy breath… and his oh-so-famous hiccups. Sometimes it wasn't good to have such amazing senses.

"I guess I'll just… go out for a walk this evening" said Toothless to himself. He needed to think.

.

.

That day Hiccup didn't want to spend the whole afternoon alone at home. He had no homework, his father was in the gym, and Fishlegs was suffering at the dentist (poor Fishlegs, he hated doctors, dentists, vets and every profession that involved anesthesia of any kind, it just knocked him over). What to be done?

- I'll go for a walk, then – he decided.

Berk was a very important touristic destiny because it was in the middle of an ancient, large and magnificent forest. Mountains weren't far away, and if you had the guts to venture in the woods you could even find a lake. Sometimes Hiccup liked to visit the forest on his own; when he was a child he went there in his mother's company to fight every kind of imaginary beasts.

He hadn't been there for a while, perhaps today was a good day to regain the habit.

Weather was quite merciful, besides (Berk was also known for its unpredictable and sometimes extremely cold climate), and weather was always a good sign. Yes, he would go to the forest, maybe even deep enough to visit the lake.

So Hiccup grabbed his backpack, put pencil, notebook and the "Eragon" book in it, stole a cookie or two or a whole pack from his father's secret supplies (a box hidden beneath his bed that literally read "Stoick's Secret Supplies", because being a famous fighter, Stoick felt a little ashamed of his addiction to sugar) and left his house ready to venture in the ancient forest.

He took a bus and got off at the city's borders to continue his journey on foot. He walked for about an hour before he fished the cookies out of his backpack and started munching them, and another hour later he finally found a nice spot where he could sit, relax and draw, having an astonishing view of the lake at the horizon.

.

Hiccup's mind surprised him most of the times, especially when drawing; sometimes he wouldn't be aware of what he did until it was finished. This was one of those times. When Hiccup awoke from his artist-trance he realized he'd drawn a dragon. But not any dragon, it was the silver dragon that usually hung from Toothless' neck.

"Why am I drawing this?" Hiccup questioned himself.

His thought couldn't go any further.

There was this huge column of smoke rising not far from where Hiccup stood. It had appeared so suddenly, as if someone had just set fire to a pair of threes. But that wasn't all. After the smoke came a frightened shriek, as if an animal was persecuted. Hiccup had no time to think that hunting was forbidden in those forests, because after that a threatening growling could be heard, followed by something Hiccup could swear sounded like panicked human screaming.

And then… a fireball, a blue fireball like a surrealistic explosion.

- Oh, gods… what's that? – Hiccup couldn't help his curiosity, and sooner than expected he was already running towards the place where the explosion came from.

Hiccup ran, faster by the step, ignoring the mud that made him slip or the branches that scratched his face. He'd never seen anything as weird in there, and he'd spent a lot of time in those woods.

It wasn't until Hiccup seriously tripped down and almost broke his ankle, that he realized something so important he should have noticed earlier: the forest was absolutely, abnormally quiet. No animal could be heard: no birds singing, no bugs buzzing, no reptiles sliding near the trees. Something had happened that scared all the animals away.

Something bad.

"Alright, Hiccup, time to listen to the rational part of yourself. This could be dangerous, and is a big stupidity to go on, so turn around and better start walking home, before it's late and dark". Recriminating himself for not thinking of that before, Hiccup backed away slowly, but then he noticed something else that was weird enough to catch his attention.

People. There were people not too far from him. Two or three persons, all of them wearing long orange gabardines and black, heavy military boots. They haven't seen him, so Hiccup hid behind a tree. In such a strange situation, no one could be trusted.

- It can't be far – said one of them, the tallest -. It must be hiding in the treetops.

- If it's true that's _it_. Maybe you confused it, maybe it's just a regular swedish- - -

- It's the Night Fury! It spat blue fire at us!

Only then Hiccup realized that these men in orange carried weapons: huge, highly destructive guns. He gulped incredibly nervous, trying to keep quiet.

- That's the last Night Fury and we'll kill it today. Am I clear?

- Yes, sir!

The men kept studying the trees above them, searching in the shadows to decipher the agile silhouette of a dragon hiding in them. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Could it be true? Could those men really be talking about _dragons_? He'd heard the name "Night Fury" before, in a bedtime story many, many years ago.

Unfortunately, as Hiccup attempted to follow the men's movements with his eyes, he forgot to watch after his own, and he stepped on a branch that broke with the noisiest "crack" ever. The men in orange discovered him in a second.

- Who's there? – they shouted.

But before they could shoot at Hiccup, something incredible happened. From the highest tree descended an amazing black figure that attacked the men with blue and explosive fire-bolts, black wings and sharp claws. The fight lasted no more than five minutes, in which the men tried to defend themselves with their giant weapons and the black beast mercilessly scratched and gnawed and burned. The men in orange died fast, but the tallest one managed to shoot before life drained from him… The weapon, however, didn't shoot bullet as expected, it shot some sort of electric shock, and this time the artificial lightning reached the dragon as it tried to fly away.

An agonic screech echoed through the entire forest as the dragon fell down, wounded.

Hiccup simply stood there, paralyzed amidst the trees, watching the black beast fall not far from him. His body moving automatically, Hiccup went to the clearing where the creature had collapsed.

It was a dragon. There, in front of him, lied a black dragon: a Night Fury.

.

.

Hiccup didn't know how much time he spent frozen at his spot, breathing heavily and wide-eyed. Thousands of thoughts flooded his mind, and none of them made more sense than the others. Hiccup had dreamed his entire life of dragons, but he'd never really expected to find one. And there it was.

The dragon seemed to be knocked out. Its scaled chest moved up and down slower by the second, there was blood dripping from his body. Only then Hiccup realized this dragon was seriously wounded, and if he didn't help it, it might die.

Gathering all his strength of will, Hiccup approached the downed dragon and studied his injuries. First he panicked, for he was no vet and had no idea of how to heal animal wounds, but he solaced himself reminding that he could be described in two words: geek and genius.

If someone knew how to help a dragon, that was a geek; if someone knew how to apply in real life the geek knowledge, that was a genius.

"I can do this – Hiccup thought -, I can save this dragon".

.

.

The pain had knocked him out, and it was deep enough to drag him into unconsciousness, but something had proven to be stronger enough to bring him back to his senses. He felt better now, that was for sure, though he didn't understand why. The injuries still hurt, but not as much as before, and there was something refreshing on his forehead.

There was something else, though, something… peculiar. It was the scent, yes, his nose could detect it clearly now: _the_ scent… "I'd recognize that smell anywhere".

Slowly, he began to move his clawed fingers and his tail again.

He heard a gasp and opened his green eyes to find a scrawny brown-haired boy kneeling before him.

.

In the moment Hiccup saw the dragon waking up, he stopped his nursing mission at once. Maybe that dragon didn't like to be touched, maybe that dragon would attack him, maybe that dragon…

- Ok, maybe I fainted as well and I'm hallucinating or something – said Hiccup to the dragon -. Why are you staring at me like that instead of burning me down like you did with those men?

The dragon didn't say anything of course, he just kept watching Hiccup in an almost human way, with the most hypnotic and cutest expression ever.

- Are you gonna hurt me? – the boy prudently asked; strangely he didn't feel so afraid, but you can never be too cautious. The dragon shook his head in negation -. You understand what I say? – now Hiccup was utterly surprised.

The dragon shook his head to say yes. With that movement something slipped down the dragon's head. It was Hiccup's wet jacket, in which he emptied his bottle of water to use it to clean the dragon's wounds. The dragon looked at it mildly intrigued.

- I thought… you know… maybe if I refreshed you a little you'd wake up. Works with me all the time – Hiccup explained, not stopping to realize he was talking to a dragon -. My father used to knock me off very often, not on purpose of course. He's a fighter, you know? He tried to make me like him, but it didn't work out.

The dragon fixed his eyes on Hiccup more intensely than before.

- …But I guess you're not interested in that story – Hiccup laughed a bit nervous -. How you feeling dragon? What I did helped you?

The dragon looked back at his wings to check their state, as well as its tail's. When he was satisfied with it he tried to stand up. He couldn't do it for much, but at least he could support his own weight on all fours. Seeing that he was better than expected, the dragon looked at Hiccup once again and enthusiastically shook his head saying "yes".

Hiccup's lips drew a big smile then, as the dragon had never seen. A genuine smile.

- Are you… are you real? – Hiccup asked. The dragon seemed to feel offended by the question, so much it sneered, to Hiccup's surprise -. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to insult you or anything, is just that… This doesn't seem real. It's almost like a dream… Maybe you're the one dreaming and I am not real…

The dragon interrupted Hiccup's philosophical speech with a gesture that, if human, would look as a raised eyebrow and a "you-serious?" look.

Hiccup immediately shut up, a little embarrassed because even dragons considered he talked too much. He was beginning to feel nervous, and to prove it there came the hiccoughs.

The dragon seemed much more intrigued with Hiccup after that. Stretching its neck as much as it could the dragon tried to sniff Hiccup, pretty much to the boy's discomfort.

- What are you doing? – he asked, stepping back. The dragon growled at him, meaning "come here and let me smell you", though Hiccup didn't get the message.

Not understanding what was going on, the boy simply reacted raising his hands in a calming gesture. The dragon's eyes then opened wider, and he nodded wildly.

- What does that mean? – the dragon stared at Hiccup's eyes, upset for the unnecessary question, then fixed its sight on the human's hands - My hands? – and finally, Hiccup understood - You want me to touch you?

The dragon nodded once again, drawing a genuine puppy-expression.

- Oh, I get it… you want to prove me you're real?

One more time, the dragon nodded.

Feeling insecure and keeping his hiccups, Hiccup cautiously walked towards the dragon.

As if to show him there was no reason to fear and be nervous, the dragon sat quietly on the ground, like an oversized and tender cat.

Hiccup stretched out his hand to touch the dragon's muzzle, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt the scaled head softly pressing against his fingers, as if the dragon had leaned forward. Hiccup opened his eyes after a while and realized the dragon had also closed his.

And then the dragon opened his eyes and met Hiccup's gaze. Those green eyes were so piercing, so unique… There was something intelligent and almost human in them… No, not human, it was beyond human. As their looks locked Hiccup could've sworn that sparks flew somewhere nearby, and a warm shiver shook him from head to toes…

He could've stayed there forever, truly.

.

.

That is, if his cell phone hadn't rang.

It was his father, incredibly furious because Hiccup wasn't home, and it was late and dark, and he hadn't even asked for permission or left a note. A part of Hiccup's mind knew he was in serious troubles, but the rest of him could do anything but feel terribly angry. He could think of no worse way to break such a trance.

He was establishing such a clear connection with this dragon… The moment had represented the meaning of "magic"… and his stupid father had to ruin it.

Of course Hiccup wasn't the only one affected. The dragon seemed upset as well.

- I must go now – the boy said to the dragon -. But I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Wait for me here.

Distressed as he never thought he could be, the dragon watched Hiccup disappear into the forest. He tried to follow him, but was weak and obviously couldn't.

"I'll be waiting right here".

.

Hiccup didn't even remember how was it he made it home. He was sweaty, so maybe he'd run. He had this pain in his leg, so maybe he'd been hit by a bicycle… or a car. And he was freezing, so maybe he'd forgotten to put his jacket on… He didn't even register the furious screaming of his father, or the smack that came with it. He honestly didn't care. All he could think about was the black dragon… The Night Fury.

He dreamed of the majestic black beast that night, and as he woke up he did it with the firm determination of visiting him that day as well, and the next, and the day after that.

Hiccup barely paid attention at school; he didn't notice Fishlegs' funny way of speaking (his mouth hadn't fully recovered from the anesthesia), he didn't notice Astrid's futile attempts to be nice to him in public or Snotlout's mockery as Green Death commanded the rest of the football team to torment the nerds. He didn't notice, at least those first classes, that Dean Night had not attended school and for days was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as school was over, not caring if he had homework or not, Hiccup headed straight to the forest, carrying as many food and water as he could.

The Black Dragon waited for him in the exact place he'd left him the day before, bearing a tired and bored expression, which disappeared as soon as he saw Hiccup.

- I brought you something to eat – the boy said, proudly -. I'm not sure what you like so I just brought a bit of variety: beef, steak, pork, fish… Cooked everything myself.

The dragon didn't praise Hiccup's cooking, of course, but swallowed everything in the blink of an eye in a way that can be considered flattering. Later Hiccup discovered this dragon had a thing for fish, cooked or raw.

So, for the whole week, Hiccup visited the wounded dragon and healed him, and fed him and kept company to him. He showed the dragon some of his sketches, and started some amazing drawings of him (the dragon posed evidently flattered), and when the dragon felt tired Hiccup would sing or hum his favorite song for him to fall asleep.

It was a magical week, 'cause that's the only word Hiccup could think of to describe it.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note:**_¡Ta-rán~! Aren't you surprised? ^^

Squirrel warned there'd be dragons. Yes, this is almost a school-AU, but I'm not the kind of person who writes school-AUs, I have a thing for epicness, magic and complex plot lines. So here we are. I hope you liked the chapter and feel excited to know where this is going!

I'm still incredibly lovesick with Toothcup, they're my Top OTP at the time (they overturned Johnlock and SebasCiel respectively, how awesome is that?), so I'm working on a little drawing about them right now. Let's hope I don't kill any of the children I have to take care of in my summer job before I save enough money to buy my digital camera so I can show you. ^^

.

And now I want to personally thank:

19Yoshie27, nemo, sakurasapprentice7, somebody,

Miel110, HBluesHeart, Wilson, SmokeyStorm, LesserWraith,

Allie X 'I, Ethelred I. Echo, vampireacademygirls.

You keep this ship fueled and going!

.

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_


	4. Unmasked

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ Oh, gods! I am so happy with the response this story has received! All those reviews, and faves and subscribes... You're totally making my day/month/year! Thank you so much for reading and helping me get this story written. I hope I can pay it to you with good chapters.

So here comes the update! Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 4: Unmasked.**

**.**

**.**

Black scales shiny as an obsidian armor, black claws sharp as a sword, green eyes bright as emeralds on a black velvet mask, eyes whose look was impossible to escape, eyes that dig deep into your soul revealing the secrets of your heart…

- Hiccup… Are you listening? – called Fishlegs, mad at first and then utterly worried because his friend was beyond distracted in the last few days.

- What? Said something?

- Actually, I did. Really? Didn't you listen to anything I just said?

- What were you talking about? – asked Hiccup, thinking that hint might help him make something up and pretend he did listen to a thing or two.

- The Halloween Ball – said Fishlegs.

- Oh, yeah, your Skyrim disguise – Hiccup started to improvise, hoping that topic could start a conversation and erase the one he hadn't listened at.

- No, that's not what I was saying – frowned Fishlegs -. I was telling you how this year's "Halloween King and Queen Contest" was cancelled, and now we aren't forced to take a date to the party. Isn't that great? For the first time since eighth grade! We can arrive alone at a school party and no one will care!

- That's good news – agreed Hiccup, taking a pause from his dragon-invaded thoughts to focus a bit on his day-to-day life -. Why was the contest cancelled?

- Something to do with a cheerleader cheating to get more votes than Astrid.

They kept going on the subject for a minute or so, till the professor's shouting made Hiccup realize that he wasn't the only one missing important things those days.

- What outrage is this Mr. Night? – the professor was raging.

Dean "Toothless" Night had fallen asleep on his desk, and for the last fifteen minutes he'd been lost in dreamland till he finally started snoring slightly. He'd been like that for the past two days, since he returned after one whole week of absence. Fishlegs thought he might be sick, because he looked really tired and pale, and as he walked everyone could see he was weak. Toothless had been lucky that Green Death was too busy with the football practice for the big game before the Halloween Ball to notice.

Toothless woke up abruptly, looking rather confused and mumbling unintelligibly.

- School is no place for naps. If you can't sleep properly in your free time I suggest you reorganize your schedule. Detention, Mr. Night.

- I already got detention from Mrs. Adams – said Toothless. Half the classroom laughed at how he kept refusing to call that teacher "Miss".

- Fine – the professor seemed quite upset for having his golden chance stolen by the math teacher -, then I'll just load you with extra homework.

Toothless sighed in irritation, but did nothing else, he was too tired to even negotiate.

Scratching his numbed head, he looked around, and his green eyes met Hiccup's, who fixedly stared at him. That gesture seemed to scare all sleepiness away and Toothless rapidly avoided Hiccup's gaze and focused on that day's essay, evidently nervous.

Hiccup was a little bit surprised by the black-haired boy's reaction, yet he couldn't explain why. He just fell nervous as well.

- Halloween week is definitely not Toothless' week, don't you think? – said Fishlegs as they headed down to Gobber's classroom -. First he sickens like awfully, and now everything he does gets him punished.

- Professors are terribly inconsiderate when it comes to him. They don't stop to think he has a lot of things to do and his health hasn't been the best lately.

- What do you mean? Sounds like you have all the arguments to defend him.

- Well… maybe he has a job or something – Hiccup said, stuttering a little bit -. Maybe he indeed doesn't have the time to properly sleep.

- You know something I don't, that's obvious – pointed Fishlegs, but he didn't push the matter any further.

.

Gobber's class was at least the less stressful one in the entire day. Toothless seemed excited enough about cutting and drilling before school was over that he didn't even fall asleep, he simply put on a pair of earmuffs and turned the electric drill on.

That led Hiccup to realize something that froze him on the spot. He sat on the table next to Toothless', and as the black-haired guy was distracted Hiccup could hear him sing in low voice. Hiccup got his hands covered in glue as he shocked by listening to Toothless sing.

He wasn't singing just any song, though. He was singing "Stick & stones", the song Hiccup liked the most because his mother used to sing it for him as a lullaby when he was a little child; and as far as Hiccup knew nobody else had ever heard that song apart from himself… and the Night Fury dragon he had hummed it to.

Hiccup's eyes automatically focused on the dark silhouette next to him. None of his thoughts made any sense, and confusion was the only thing Hiccup could be certain of…

- A'right, class's over. Put ev'ry tool away and see ya' tomorrow – announced Gobber.

That voice brought Hiccup back to reality and reminded him that he had to hurry for there was a black dragon waiting for him in the forest, and he didn't want to keep the magnificent beast waiting. Without even saying goodbye to Fishlegs, Hiccup left the classroom running, utterly surprising everyone who noticed his abnormal behavior.

Toothless was one of those who immediately noticed. "Damn!" he thought. Fast as he could, the guy removed the earmuffs and put them away, getting ready to imitate Hiccup's rapid escape. He also had a place to arrive to as soon as possible.

- Except ya, Mr. Night – Gobber stopped him -. Been told ya've misbehaved lately.

- I'm sorry, professor, I don't have time for being scolded right now. I must go right away – tried Toothless to excuse, urgency and nervousness in his voice.

- Ya'll have t'make tha time – unfortunately, that was one of those times when Gobber couldn't act as the cool teacher he was -. I'll escort ya t'detention.

- B-but… but… I _really_ have to go…

- Such a shame, Mr. Night. But wherever you have to go, you won't be going today – interfered Ms. Adams with the most tenebrous smile ever -. I will make sure of that.

Toothless felt his heart sink down to his feet. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he hurried… This time he wouldn't be able to make it on time. His green eyes stared sadly at the door through which Hiccup had disappeared minutes ago. "I'm really sorry, Hiccup" he whispered. Then he was guided into the detention classroom, where he was locked the entire afternoon, forced to write lines on the blackboard and write essays about the importance of being disciplined.

.

.

Hiccup dropped his bags in disbelief, watching the empty clearing, nothing but the footprints revealing a dragon had been there. He gulped, trying to swallow the knot that had settled in his throat. Where had the Night Fury gone? Hiccup searched for the black dragon everywhere, for three hours, but he found nothing, as if the dragon had been just a dream.

Hiccup didn't understand why the dragon was gone when he'd seem so comfortable in his company the last time. Besides, the dragon hadn't healed completely, and he was certainly not capable to fly yet, was he? Why had he escaped and how? Why…?

- Enough – Hiccup said to himself, upset and sad in equal amounts -. I can't be like this. The dragon was real, and dragons are wild. It was just a matter of time before he left to meet with his kin… I must… I must… forget him…

Unbelievably heartbroken, Hiccup picked his things up and left the woods. Knowing he would never find a good reason to return again.

.

So Hiccup arrived home quite early that day, only to find his father waiting for him at the kitchen, with a murderous look and a plate of untouched roasted chicken before him. It was always a bad sign to see Stoick's plate untouched, now Hiccup knew he was in serious troubles.

- So – he said, as serious and severe as Hiccup had never seen him -, are ya goin' to try an' explain? Or do we skip straight t'tha part where I punish ya? Gobber call'd. Said ya've been leavin' school early these days. T'go where? Ya haven't com' home early these days.

Having one of your professors being best friends with your father definitely has more negative things than perks, Hiccup remembered. He'd been given away.

Hiccup stared at his father for a couple seconds trying to decipher what was the smartest way of acting in his situation. The bad thing about Stoick, is that no matter how intelligent Hiccup was he just hadn't learned how to read his father's mood. So he gave a try anyways, anything he said couldn't make things worse than what they already seem like going.

- I've been going to the forest. There's this… drawing I've been working on. You know landscapes are far more complicated than everything else.

Stoick didn't seem at all relieved by hearing Hiccup's "explanation".

- Whut am I goin' to do with ya, Hiccup? – Stoick's voice had never sounded so disappointed and grim - Is tha' really whut ya spend ya' time doin'?

- There's nothing wrong with my hobbies – muttered Hiccup.

- No, jus' with ya' priorities. I'd like ya to, jus' once, go out with som' friends like a normal guy, instead of isolatin' ya'self into tha woods. I know ya haven't talk'd to Snotlout since tha last time he visit'd.

The knot the dragon's disappearance had brought into Hiccup's throat tightened at the realization of how he was never to fulfill his father's expectations. And the worse was that Stoick knew it, and he didn't seem willing to have any more hopes on his son.

- I don't know if you're aware of it, dad, but Jonah and I move in very different social circles – mumbled Hiccup, painfully conscious of the truth in his words -. The chance will never come for us to talk in real life.

- How can ya say tha'? – Stoick demanded for an explanation, but Hiccup had no desire of getting into that topic.

- Are you going to punish me or what?

Stoick's face went sober.

- I am – he informed his son.

- Fine, I'll go to my room and stay there till I'm twenty one – Hiccup was already resigned to it.

- A'tually, I was thinkin' o' a differen' kind o' punishmen' – Stoick crossed his arms on his chest and stared down at his son. Hiccup gulped, knowing for certain there was nothing good coming out of it -. Were ya thikin' o' goin' to tha Halloween Ball?

- Nope.

Truth is that Hiccup had been looking forward to the Halloween Ball since the beginning of the school year, but now that he'd lost his dragon and his spirits were severely dampened he doubted he'd manage to make it out of his bedroom. Stoick seemed to think differently.

- Now ya are – the father said. Hiccup's heart stopped beating for a second.

- But dad- - -!

- Ya're goin' to tha' party. En' o' discussion.

Hiccup's ego had been wounded. Now that was a punishment for someone like him.

.

There was nothing he could do to it, though. So on friday night Hiccup dressed himself up, readying for the Halloween Ball. He didn't assist to the traditional football match before the party, so he had some extra time to spare on his costume. Brown woolen pants, furry boots and a green shirt; the furry vest, the wooden shield and the helmet with horns providing the perfect viking look, just as planned.

Hiccup took a minute to watch his reflection carefully. There was something peculiar about the boy greeting him in the mirror, something about his eyes, his face… Hiccup could not recognize the geeky boy, what he saw instead was a true young viking getting ready to prove that he was worth his salt. That reminded him of a book he read a couple years ago, a story precisely about a young viking who found and trained a dragon… Well there he was, everything he had to do now was going to that ball and finding his dragon.

And so he did. Hiccup arrived at BHS with his face hiding beneath the shadow of his helmet, which allowed him to reach the gym without being recognized by Green Death and his gang of Viking bullies. At least that detail gave him this feeling that something real good would come out of this ball.

He located Fishlegs in his Skyrim outfit at once, and quickly went to sit by his side; his friend looked very excited to see him.

- I'm glad you did come after all. I was starting to fear you'd leave me here alone.

- Yeah, I'm late, refused my father's offer to bring me here – explained Hiccup.

- You went like that on the bus? – Fishlegs laughed - Didn't you pop anyone's eyes out with that helmet?

Hiccup tried to look offended but he couldn't help but laugh along Fishlegs. They spent the rest of their time eating the free food and taking pictures with their nerd and geek comrades, who were cosplaying as if a convention of some sort had place within the school gym.

Things worked out pretty well, actually. Fishlegs was even invited to dance by a math-genius girl from the third semester, who was totally in love with his dovahkiin looks.

- Is ok if I go with her? – Fishlegs had asked Hiccup, a bit of guilt printed in his face.

- Go, have fun. I'll be right here with the punch.

Fishlegs didn't have to be told twice, and he went to the dance floor with the girl.

Hiccup watched, trying to decide if he was a bit jealous or if he was just relieved to have some time of his own. He certainly was glad for his friend; Fishlegs was at least having a real good time, not like himself who was just pretending to enjoy the evening.

Just as he kept an eye on his friend he somehow managed to catch a glimpse of dark clothing and black messy hair. Was it Toothless at the gym's furthest corner? Had he even attended the party?

Moved by his curiosity, Hiccup crossed the gym trying to reach the dark figure.

He searched and searched, but couldn't find Toothless anywhere. "Maybe I just imagined the whole thing" he was beginning to suspect.

He couldn't find out if it was just his imagination, though, a more urgent issue required his immediate attention. Green Death was not far from there, and judging by his screaming and the strong smell of alcohol in his clothes he was drunk as part of the celebration for the recent victory in the halloween football match.

- What you looking at? – Green Death yelled at Hiccup as soon as he caught him staring.

- Nothing – Hiccup rapidly looked elsewhere and stepped back.

- I know you – said Green Death, a cruel smile spreading through his mouth -. You're that nerd from History class… When was the last time you visited my locker? How 'bout now?

In the very second those words left Green Death's mouth, Hiccup turned around and ran desperately. Lucky him the bully was way too drunk to walk two steps and keep his balance, so Green Death wasn't able of persecuting this viking. Still, Hiccup didn't come to a stop till he was completely out of breath; he hid under the football field's grand-stands.

He fell to his knees and breathed in and out, in and out, until his heart quit pounding like a crazy clock. Too much of a hope to believe his disguise would somehow hide the real Jay "Hiccup" Haddock for the world not to see.

- That was close – he gasped.

- Close indeed – answered another voice.

Hiccup could barely hold his screaming back, but fortunately he did remain quiet. Though maybe his mouth was shut, but his mind was shouting loud and louder. Before him stood, undoubtedly, Dean "Toothless" Night, wearing simple black leather jeans, black boots and a hooded leather jacket with tiny wings attached to its back. And he was wearing an eye mask, a simple black mask with a silky texture. He looked, by all means, as if he had decided to dress as a dragon that night.

- T-toothless – Hiccup stuttered -. What a surprise…

- Yeah, I know. I didn't even want to come, but had a free day at work and Mrs. Evans insisted so much. She even sewed my costume so I couldn't refuse.

- You're a dragon – assumed Hiccup.

- _What?_ – Toothless paralyzed on the spot, what could be seen of his face turning twice as pale as usual since he got sick. Hiccup even noticed how the boy's hands clenched in fists and how he gulped before gritting his teeth.

- Your costume, I mean. You're a dragon, right?

Toothless blinked, quite shocked, and it took him a while to truly understand what the brown-haired guy was talking about.

- Yeah… right… I'm supposed to be a dragon. Mrs. Evans' idea – he shrugged, doing his best to dissimulate his former tension -. And I guess you are a viking…?

- Too tough for someone like me, isn't it? – smiled Hiccup.

- I think you look good – suddenly confessed Toothless.

- Really? – Hiccup blushed.

- I… I mean… I've seen worse costumes tonight…

- Oh, yeah… – Hiccup blushed even harder at the interpretation he'd given to his interlocutor's words - Worse like Green Death's?

Toothless laughed.

- Yeah. Coming to the Halloween Ball in his football uniform. Not a brilliant idea. Though his worst idea was bringing those beers, that actually allowed me to… well, play a little joke to him.

- What do you mean?

- Don't you wonder why he couldn't catch you at the gym? – Toothless smile turned incredibly mischievous - Let's just say _somebody_ put _something_ in his beer. The perfect plan. His fault for bringing alcohol to a school party.

- You did what? – Hiccup knew what Toothless had just said and done was wrong, then why did he want to laugh with him so badly for it?

- He deserves it – replied Toothless, dignified.

- Sure he does – coincided Hiccup.

There was a moment of silent, in which both guys examined at each other discretely. Hiccup couldn't help but thinking at how much the black clothes highlighted Toothless' emerald green eyes.

- Why are you here? – the brown-haired asked suddenly - The party's in there.

- I don't like parties – explained Toothless, his voice lowering just a bit -. Too much noise, too much flickering light, too much crowded people. Makes me dizzy, gets all of my senses confused.

- I don't like them either – added Hiccup before Toothless could realize he'd talked too much -, make me feel I don't belong there. But my father forced me to come. That's his new way of punishing me. And it's bloody working.

- Why would he punish you? I can't picture _you_ doing anything wrong.

- I did a lot of non-permitted visits to the forest last week. He doesn't like it when I escape like that.

Again, Toothless' expression turned unbelievably serious, as if he were utterly worried about something. He took a step closer to Hiccup, to look right into his eyes before speaking.

- And exactly what were you doing in the forest? – questioned the taller, black-haired guy.

- I can't tell you.

- Oh, come on. You for sure _can_ – invited Toothless, looking somewhat hypocrite with his enthusiasm. Yet Hiccup remained inflexible.

- I can't, really. It's a secret.

- You can _trust_ me – insisted Toothless, anxious.

- It's not even my secret to tell, it's a friend's – excused Hiccup -. Sorry, my hands are tied and my mouth is shut. I can't tell you a word.

Toothless' anxiousness vanished in a second, being replaced by a really touched expression. He unconsciously moved closer to Hiccup.

- Will you really keep _that_ secret? – he asked, using that tone of voice that denotes you already know the answer to your questions but can't wait to hear the other person pronounce it.

- I don't know what you're talking about… Oh, look! It's raining! – the brown-haired boy changed abruptly the topic.

Indeed, a storm had somehow sneaked upon their heads and unleashed its force from one second to the other. The grand-stands soon began dripping, and everything went cold.

- Let's get out of here – suggested Hiccup, wrapping himself with the fur vest -. I don't feel like getting sick right now. And you should definitely look after your own health, Toothless. You obviously aren't in your best shape.

- Well, I'm better now – he replied.

- Never mind, we still have to get sheltered.

As Hiccup ran towards the gym (it didn't frighten him to do so knowing that Toothless had already knocked Green Death out of business), Toothless reached him and roughly grabbed him by the arm to make him stay still.

Surprised, Hiccup looked around, only to have Toothless' left hand removing his helmet to be next placed on his cheek. Hiccup's face reddened beyond imagination, at this pace his hiccups would begin anytime just now. Toothless gazed right into his soul through his olive green eyes.

- What are you…?

- Thanks – interrupted Toothless, his mere look freezing Hiccup from head to toes -. Thanks, Hiccup – he repeated.

Then he (for Hiccup's confusion, illusion and surprise) placed a gentle kiss on Jay Haddock's lips.

Hiccup's mind stopped working, and before he even comprehended what he was doing, his hands were already resting on Toothless' chest in a gesture that invited him to do it again. So did Toothless, both boys closing their eyes and getting lost in the soft sensation of each other's lips.

It was a sweet and prolonged first kiss under the rain.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_Oh, look, the first kiss of my dreams...

Alright, now I believe this is some sort of record, because Toothcup remains as the Top OTP in this totally random realm that is my head. It's been two months and they still get me dreaming of them (though I admit Drarry sneaked in a bit last night). I'm writing a poem about the movie, I watched "Dragons: Riders of Berk", I'm trying to find a Toothcup meaning in every song I listen to ("Twin flames" - Epica OwO), I finished that drawing I told you about... And of course I'm updating here.

I'm a little bit worried though, because all this love can't get me yet through chapter 10... Words don't come easy...

.

Anyways, I wanna give a **huge Thank-you hug** to all the reviewers for chapter 3!

SmokeyStorm, sakurasapprentice7, LesserWraith,

Ethelred I. Echo, No No 22, Ginebra216,

SweetTooth4Romance, HBluesHeart, Heather Dehmer.

.

HBluesHeart... You're everywhere, I swear! Love you, girl, thanks for your support.

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_


	5. Oaths

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ So, another week has ended and update day has come again. I told you I update only on fridays, didn't I? Every week if I got the chapters ready (just so you know, I've been asked that a lot lately).

So this is chapter five, and I could give you some comments and details about it, but I guess I'll let you read and figure things out on your own. ^^

Read, enjoy, review! ! !

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5: Oaths.**

**.**

**.**

Now, as beautiful as that moment was, it certainly led Hiccup to experience the biggest bewilderment of his life. He'd been kissed, he'd been kissed by _another_ boy, who happened to be not just any boy but the mysterious and unpredictable Dean "Toothless" Night. And only to make things worse, he'd liked it.

He and Toothless didn't speak at all after they separated under the rain, they had just stared at each other completely puzzled and, in the end, Toothless ran away and disappeared in the increasing darkness, leaving behind a wide-eyed Hiccup with his thoughts just as messy as the rainy weather.

Hiccup wondered how long had he felt this way about Toothless, and if it meant that he was… orientated the other way. Or maybe it was just Toothless, because before that guy showed up at BHS Hiccup had always being focused on girls as he was meant to. Well, he'd had a crush on Astrid since elementary school, but even as they dated for those short months Hiccup never felt with her the electric rush that invaded him when he was with Toothless. All of his emotions seemed taken to the limit with him: with Astrid he'd be nervous, with Toothless he'd be _extremely_ nervous; with Astrid he'd held hands, with Toothless he'd _kissed_.

With Astrid, Hiccup had no trouble getting used to the idea of being just good classmates when things didn't work out, but with Toothless he just couldn't take it anymore. Hiccup needed answers, and he wanted them now. He wanted to know why Toothless kissed him… and why he knew that particular song.

His heart was beating so hard and so fast within his chest that he was fearing it would come out of his body at any minute.

Eventually, he fell asleep, being awaken several hours later by his ringtone, announcing that Fishlegs was calling him with a bit of urgency (it was the third time it rang). Victimized by a headache, Hiccup crawled on the mattress till he reached the phone.

- Hello? – he muttered at the phone, his eyes still closed.

- Oh, Hiccup, Hiccup! I've waited so long to tell you this! You totally vanished yesterday, what happened to you?

- I… I… – Hiccup had to be grateful no one could see his blush right then.

- Well, you mind to tell me later? I totally have to tell you this! – since Fishlegs sounded so excited Hiccup did his best to pay attention and let his best friend speak -. Remember "Aura" Wilkins? The girl who asked me to dance? She's just the most amazing person I've ever met! We like the same things, she's also obsessed with "Skyrim" and "Dungeons & Dragons", and she says she's impressed by my absolute knowledge of all there is to be known about every dragon from every story and game ever invented.

- Well, that's your biggest bizarre talent – encouraged Hiccup -. Your head is like a dragon book… She likes dragons, right?

- I think she liked me Hiccup! I really think she did! Can you believe it? _Me!_ We're going out today, she wants me to accompany her buying some trading cards – Fishlegs' voice was the happiest thing Hiccup had ever heard -. I can't believe this is happening to me! This is the best halloween of all times!

- At least you enjoyed yourself – smiled the brown-haired one -. I'm happy for you, buddy. Truly…

- Well, now I've told you the great news I'll let you sleep. You sound very tired still.

Thanking Fishlegs for being such a considerate friend, Hiccup hang the phone up and got back to sleep. His mind wasn't ready to work just yet.

- Wake up, Hiccup, no time t'sleep – Stoick's loud and rough voice interrupted drastically Hiccup's dragon-infested dreams.

- What's going on, dad? I went to the Ball as you wanted… Is sleep-depriving some sort of new punishment? – he moaned, half sleeping.

- Ya've slept 'nough already. Wake up! Ya comin' with me to tha train station.

- Station? – if only out of curiosity Hiccup fully awoke then.

- We're picking Starkard. He stayin' in Berk for a couple days.

Philip "Starkard" McGrade was a fellow boxer and friend of Stoick. They had grown up together as neighbors and studied at Berk's High School at the same time. They even met at the ring in many final matches for world championship titles. Starkard left Berk to move to the USA and open his own gym in Philadelphia, but apparently a complicated divorce motivated him to return to his roots. Or that's what Stoick explained to Hiccup as they drove towards the train station to wait for Starkard to finally arrive.

Hiccup barely registered any of the things that occurred during the journey to and from the station. He was sure Starkard had mentioned something about his slim and weak physic and his lack of proper height, but apart from that everything else was mere "blah, blah".

Surely one day Hiccup would meet someone who didn't care about his lack of both muscle and Haddock toughness. That if he hasn't already.

.

- So, Starkard, ya' stayin' where? Back with tha fam'ly? – asked Stoick.

- Was actually planning to camp on your couch – joked Starkard. Stoick laughed a lot.

- Oh, man, ya're still tha same. Good joke, Starkard. So… stayin' where?

- Hotel Nordic – he announced -. Reserved a suite, you know?

- Suite? Soun's fancy an' expensive…

- Decided to spend as much as I can on myself before my wife tries to take it all away.

Hiccup had to spend the rest of the day listening to similar chatting, more bored than he'd ever felt in his short life-time. He had to accompany his father and Starkard to the gym, then to eat, then to do some visits to old friends. He didn't even understand why he was there, but after eavesdropping some of his father's conversations he deciphered that Stoick didn't want him to have the chance of escaping into the forests alone now that the weather had turned unpredictable again and storms were coming and going without warning. And despite the tension that had grown after being punished, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a lot of affection for his father, because, in his own strange and manly way, but he cared a lot about Hiccup's welfare. Stoick just wanted his son to be like him and have a plenty and successful life as he had: "I jus' want Hiccup t'be a champion" he'd said to Starkard.

That lifted Hiccup's spirits quite a bit. And to think the best of the day was yet to come.

- Hey, Hiccup, wanna come an' help Starkard install at Hotel Nordic? – Stoick invited.

Hiccup didn't realize why until several minutes later, but he said yes at once.

Only now that he was at the lobby sitting in a green sofa as he waited for a bellboy to arrive and pick Starkard's luggage Hiccup remembered who he should expect to encounter at Hotel Nordic.

- May I help you with your- - -? Oh… You gotta be kidding me – said a familiar voice in a very nervous tone.

Hiccup's body paralyzed as his cheeks involuntarily reddened. The bellboy standing right in front of him was Toothless.

- What are you doing here? – he questioned Hiccup, looking quite uneasy - Are you…? How did you find me?

- I… actually wasn't… looking for you… – a mental alarm rang in Hiccup's head: awkward, awkward, awkward!

- Oh, right… – now it was turn for Toothless to blush as well - Listen… Hiccup… I'm working, I don't have time to… talk right now… – them he mumbled to himself - If I ever do today's certainly not the moment – Damn! This was so awkward.

- I'm not here to talk to you about what happened yesterday at the Halloween Ball – Hiccup considered necessary to add the obvious reference, perhaps that would push Toothless to make a bit of time for talking, but since he didn't seem like giving the awkwardness up, Hiccup decided to wait and simply do what he was meant to -. I'm waiting for a bellboy to help me take all these things upstairs to Starkard's suite.

- Hiccup, I…

- 'Bout time – interfered Stoick, walking into the lobby, glaring at the red-suited boy standing next to his son -. I know ya're busy with all tha halloween tourism but we've waited a lot.

- Indeed you have. I beg your pardon, sir. I'm taking your luggage immediately – said Toothless in the most polite way ever -. May I ask what room shall we accommodate you in?

- Whut room was it, Starkard? – Stoick shouted at his friend through the hall.

- 512, I think – he yelled in answer.

- Understood – nodded Toothless, and prepared to carry all the suitcases upstairs.

- Ya'll have t'double-journey, lad. That's lots o' heavy luggage – mentioned Stoick.

- I'll help him! – Hiccup exclaimed at once. About time it was for him to take control of this situation for good.

Toothless was so shocked to hear Hiccup's intentions that instead of bringing up a proper and educated excuse for a client not to do such thing he simply gazed at Hiccup, utterly upset and confused.

- Go 'head – agreed Stoick -. Ya'll save Starkard half tha tip – he joked.

- You don't have to do this. I can handle it perfectly myself – complained Toothless.

- Theses suitcases are really heavy – said Hiccup.

- I can handle them.

And only to prove how true his words were Toothless grabbed all of the suitcases and dragged them alone into the elevator. Hiccup sneaked in before the doors closed.

- I wasn't warned you were included with the luggage. What am I doing with you once at the suite? Put you into the closet? – Toothless was speaking in a very sarcastic way.

Hiccup blushed furiously.

- Not funny – he gritted.

- I wasn't… referring to anything in particular – great, now Toothless felt stupid and Hiccup was upset -. I'm not trying to be funny. I'm working – he excused.

The elevator dang and its door opened to the fifth floor. Toothless kept carrying Starkard's luggage through the corridor. Hiccup walked behind him, two or three steps away, determined to get his explanations no matter what.

- It's really heavy, you'll get hurt. Let me help you – this time Hiccup wasn't asking for permission, so he just grabbed one of the suitcases and started dragging. He couldn't pull it over two meters -. Odin, this _really_ is the heaviest thing ever!

- Let the expert do the job – Toothless somehow found cute Hiccup's reaction, so his voice sounded a bit tender even.

Hiccup watched as Toothless effortlessly took care of the whole luggage by himself.

- You're really strong – the brown-haired boy was amazed.

- It's… part of the job, I guess.

- Then I guess Hotel Nordic only hires super-bellboys. Starkard put his weights in there. How, on Odin's name, can you move that on your own?

- Alright, I'm strong. That doesn't mean anything – there was a nervous and uncomfortable expression painted in Toothless' face.

- It means a lot to me – revealed Hiccup.

- What would it mean?

- There's more about you than you let others see.

Both boys stood amidst the hallway staring at each other for entire minutes. Toothless' breathing was heavy, but he didn't have the time to lose his nerve, even when Hiccup's words were such an evident indicative that he was learning too much in way too short time.

Maybe Toothless was imagining things, driven by his anxiety and fear. Maybe Hiccup had no idea and he was collapsing over mere coincidences.

So the bellboy broke the eye contact and headed towards room 512, opened with his master key-card and entered, hoping that by watching this, the other boy would understand that job was a valid excuse to postpone such conversations. Hiccup followed him inside the suite anyways.

At the beginning, the brown-haired boy contented himself with contemplation, his eyes following each and every movement of Toothless'. He liked the way Toothless moved, so elegant, agile and yet strong, like a cat. And though he couldn't see it, he heard the silver-dragon necklace clinging against the bellboy uniform's buttons. Hiccup wondered if Toothless ever removed that collar from his neck, and if not, why was it so important to him. Maybe it helped him remember something important, maybe it was an amulet that helped him feel protected. Why would dragons mean so much for Toothless?

And again, there he was, singing "Stick & stones" to himself as he distractedly made sure everything in the room was ready to receive the client.

Hiccup then realized about the similarities.

He realized about the coincidences.

He realized about _everything_.

.

.

Toothless didn't seem aware of the thoughts invading Hiccup's mind, not until the smaller boy took a step forward and called him in loud voice.

- Why did you kiss me? – Hiccup demanded to know.

Toothless startled; then fixed his eyes at Hiccup's silhouette.

- How could I've kissed you when I didn't even go to the Ball? – he stated - A dragon kissed a viking, that barely has a thing to do with us.

- What?! – Hiccup feared his heart might just stop beating all of a sudden, and an incontrollable rage boiled inside of him - Are you just… denying everything? Pretend it never happened?

- It should've never happened in the first place! – Toothless yelled, clearly losing his cool nerve - Hiccup, you don't understand…

- I understand that you are the most selfish, ungrateful, silly- - -!

- Hey, hey, stop it. No need to insult me…

- I'm not stopping! – indeed Hiccup wasn't going to, there were too many emotions exploding inside of him for that to happen. After all the courage he had to gather to talk about this specific subject he wasn't just going to drop it - After all I did for you in the forest these past two weeks? I healed your injuries, I fed you! I kept you company, I kept your secret…!

- Wha-what are you talking about? – Toothless' face blenched.

- Stop pretending, Toothless – Hiccup's voice was now more even, but his anger could still be read in his eyes -. I know you are that dragon, the black Night Fury.

Toothless fell the world was coming to an end. His vision went blurry and his legs trembled; before he knew he had already fallen to his knees, pale as dead. "This is not happening" he thought, again and again, trying to sound convincing enough…

Alarmed and scared, Hiccup kneeled beside Toothless; desperately needing to make sure the black-haired guy was all right, his hand resting on the red-dressed tense shoulder.

- How did you discover it? – Toothless murmured, not daring to look into Hiccup's eyes just yet.

- Well, now is not so hard to figure out – Hiccup did his best for his voice to sound solacing and innocent -. You didn't go to school for the week I took care of the dragon, and out of the blue you know all the songs I sang to him… And… the kiss – at this point, Toothless' gaze met Hiccup's -. When you kissed me I felt the same… electric shiver that I felt when I first touched the Night Fury.

- Aren't you afraid?

- Why would I? – replied a surprised Hiccup.

- …I'm a _beast_… – Toothless whispered, his green eyes shining with a spark of caution and dread, the same look the wounded dragon had in the forest.

- You're many things, Toothless, but a monster is not one of them. I'm not afraid – Hiccup had never been sincerest in his whole life -. I'm just sad you didn't trust me. You knew I knew, right? That's why you thanked me yesterday.

- I knew you were keeping a secret about a dragon. I had no idea you knew that dragon was _me_ – it was almost a miracle that Toothless didn't stutter saying that.

- I just figured it out, seriously – Hiccup smiled -. Your strength kinda helped. But don't worry, I'm not telling anyone, I swear…

Gulping to his discomfort, Toothless abruptly stood up and turned his back at Hiccup.

- Get out – he hissed.

- What?!

- You heard me: get away from me!

- _What?!_ – Hiccup stood as well - You kissed me and now you want to push me away? ?

- Just forget about the kiss, forget about the dragon and don't talk to me again. Ok? You'll be better off – Toothless waved his hand as if shoving Hiccup; never touched him nonetheless.

- Don't you dare to think you know what's best for me…!

- Don't you get it? Hiccup, you have no idea what you're running into! – Toothless turned around and grabbed the boy by the shoulders, letting the desperation in his face be completely transparent to him now that their faces were only inches apart - Just forget this ever happened and leave me alone!

- I'm not going to! – as Hiccup screamed this he placed his hands firmly around Toothless' wrists, determined to hold him for as long as necessary.

Toothless loosened his grip on Hiccup's clothing, though didn't let him go.

- Oh, damn… You really like me.

- _What?_ No, I don't – Hiccup's reply was too fast and high-pitched to have any credibility. One single hiccup escaped his mouth.

- You're crazy about me – Toothless finally realized, wide-eyed and his cheeks turning a slightly shade of pink -. Come on! I'm half an animal, I smelt your pheromones since the moment you stepped into the lobby. I can smell you now! – with those words Hiccup had no option but to blink clueless and blush mercilessly - And you know what the worst part is? – Toothless proceeded - That I like you as well… I've been thinking about you since the chemistry project, when you sent me that letter. In the forest I knew it was you for your scent, since before I opened my eyes. As soon as I could fly again I returned to school, but I'd hurry every day after class to make it to the clearing before you arrived and wait for you… The day you didn't find the black dragon in the woods I was in detention. Sorry 'bout that…

- So… you are… saying me that…

- I'm half dragon and I like you, Hiccup – Toothless had never been this direct in his life. He didn't comprehend why he'd decided to just blurt things out like that to Hiccup, but he was glad he did, though.

- How is that even possible? – Hiccup looked away, overwhelmed.

- Well… I was born like this, I can change my shape at will- - -

- No, I mean… – Hiccup had this lovely fragile expression dancing on his face. He'd never looked cuter in Toothless' eyes - How can anyone fall for someone like _me_?

- There's much more about you than you let others see – Toothless smiled -. And you let me see it, Hiccup. How could I not fall for you?

And then, softly and unbelievably tender, Toothless leaned in and pressed his lips against Hiccup's for the second time.

.

Hiccup surrendered completely to Toothless' kiss, letting his mind drift in happiness and his body be warmly embraced…

- Is everything ready up here? – said Starkard as he walked through the door and into the suite.

Hiccup blinked, terrified: his father's best friend was standing right in front of him, and he had for sure witnessed the shows of affection he and the bellboy had shared. He turned over his heels praying that he could think of a smart enough excuse before his treacherous hiccups gave him away.

- What's wrong with you boy? – asked Starkard, puzzled - Saw a ghost?

Noticing that Starkard talked to him unaware of anything, Hiccup took a look around and saw Toothless standing at the farthest corner of the room, as if he'd never been close to him. When the black-haired bellboy winked at him, Hiccup understood that Toothless was not only strong but also very fast and had just saved him from the humiliation of his life.

The Haddock boy sighed, utterly relieved.

- Stoick's waiting for you at the lobby. You're leaving already.

- Oh, right. I'm going, then – Hiccup walked out of the room and headed to the elevator.

- Thanks, lad. Here's your tip – Starkard said to Toothless.

Closing his fist around the coins, Toothless left the suite and hurried after Hiccup.

Once alone in the elevator, they couldn't help but look at each other and burst out laughing after half a second.

- I thought he'd seen us – said Hiccup.

- He almost does. I didn't hear him till he was at the door – Toothless laughed harder.

- That was close.

- Indeed.

As they approached to the first floor their laughter extinguished. A shy and awkward feeling flooded the air surrounding them.

- Can I see you tomorrow? – Toothless inquired.

- I… I'd like that… – Hiccup smiled shyly.

- At the clearing? – he proposed.

- Uhm… Do you mind if is somewhere in the city? I don't think I can sneak to the forest in a while. You know, my father…

- Can I visit you?

Hiccup wished he could answer yes to that question, but he couldn't.

- Well, actually… my father…

- Oh, I get it. Don't worry – Toothless seemed a bit disillusioned, but he didn't insist knowing it could get Hiccup in trouble.

- I want to see you tomorrow! – Hiccup assured -. Only… not where my father can see us. He… he still tries to cope with the fact that I'll never be a fighter like him. Knowing this would certainly give him a heart attack. I'm still shocked myself…

- He doesn't have to know – Toothless grinned -. Would you like to see a movie? Take a walk down the main avenue?

- I'd love to. See you here at two o'clock?

- It's a date then – decreed Toothless with the most charming gesture ever.

The elevator arrived at the first floor and Hiccup headed to the lobby, waving his hand at Toothless to say goodbye.

Odin, he would have a lot to catch up with Fishlegs next monday.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_I'm so corny... I remember the day this chapter was born. I was grinning like an idiot while writing.

I should be glad week is over. This week has been... quite eventful... and awkward... I guess. I wish I could just get things off my head. Let's hope Toothcup love washes everything away. And if that doesn't work, BunnyFrost is trying to take over a bit, and the teaser for Sherlock Series 3! ! OMG! I just hope they don't kill my Johnlock!

And I guess I should kind of warn that there'll be an unhealthy amount of Toothcup love from this chapter on (just in case is not obvious already), and as that happens the plot will slowly develop until... Bam! Epicness and secrets and heroism unleashes! - - - Squiiirreeeeel! What did I tell you about teasers? Get a hold of your tongue, boy!

.

Now, my personal **Thanks** to all the reviewers!

Ginebra216, Heather Dehmer, tmntlover123456789, Ethelred I. Echo,

Moon's Secret Dream, cynderthedragoness1, LesserWraith,

sakurasapprentice7, lovlee5656, Let my dragons roar, Atkiak,

Yuki Usagi-Nyan, ToshiroWolf, DragonDude23, PrincessOfTheNight01,

HBluesHeart, RCRC36, gome4, Guest.

.

Atkiak, Yuki Usagi-Nyan, ToshiroWolf... really the best? Oh, gods... You make me feel so... honored and special... My eyes are glowing, I swear. Thanks so much!

HBluesHeart... I also wish we could watch it together. We have a year to plan it, you know? ;-P

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_


	6. Unspoken

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ So I watched "Turbo" today and my love for everything "Dreamworks" related is renewed beyond imagination. They're the best of animation, undoubtedly! ^^

And coming back to business, here is chapter six, and I can tell that Hiccup and Toothless' first date will give you something nice and fluffy to fangirl about. Or at least so I hope. But I also want to tell you that, though this fic and chapter are Toothcup centered, there'll be a fair participation of other characters. Now you'll get to know my take on some of those characters. I hope you like them. ;-)

Now go: Read, enjoy, and (please, please, please) review! ! !

Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm a review-addicted. Your words will totally make my day!

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 6: Unspoken.**

**.**

**.**

Thank Odin that now Starkard was in town Stoick had a great reason to spend the whole sunday at the gym training and remembering glorious old days on the ring. So Hiccup enjoyed a house alone and had no trouble to dress up and ready to meet Toothless. Well, that's actually a shameless lie: Hiccup spent two hours trying to decide what to wear that made him look… well, less geeky and more attractive, if that was possible. So far, as Hiccup left his house running to make it to Hotel Nordic on time, such a mission wasn't something he could accomplish.

He felt skinny and so ordinary… How was it he managed to catch Toothless' eye? As he wondered this he kept rushing, anxious to arrive at his destination.

He had never hurried so much to go anywhere; not when he was supposed to meet Fishlegs or some of his nerd friends, not when he had secretly dated Astrid. He just desperately needed to see Toothless, to be with him and hear that grave yet musical voice whispering to him as he had the prior day. "I'm half dragon and _I like you_…"

And somehow Hiccup arrived early and waited for his _date_ at Hotel Nordic's entrance.

At two o' clock exactly Toothless showed up, wearing black jeans, a dark blue shirt, black sneakers and his inseparable black leather jacket. His hair was a perfect mess surrounding his bright green eyes. And he hid his hands within his pockets.

Hiccup tried to get a hold of himself, but he couldn't help smiling like a fool and blushing at the sight of the other boy. Toothless looked really good… Well, to be honest, he always looked awesome. He was quite popular between the female population of BHS, but no one ever dared going near him because his apparent personality was the opposite of "appealing". Hiccup then considered himself the most fortunate guy on earth, because he was allowed to pierce into Toothless' armor and know him for who he really was.

He beckoned Toothless, waving his hand enthusiastically.

- Hi – he said, softly.

- Hi – Toothless responded, huge grin lighting up his face.

Suddenly, the black-haired guy cocked his head to the left, narrowing his eyes in a confused expression. Hiccup didn't understand the other boy's reaction until he saw Toothless' nose twitch.

- You spent quite a lot of time dressing for this, didn't you? – he questioned.

Hiccup froze in the spot. When he was beginning to think about denying the whole deal, Toothless added:

- You wearing cologne?

- Nope – Hiccup bit his lips, trying to control his nervousness.

- You don't smell the same. I think you are – Toothless' expression was filled with amusement.

He raised an eyebrow as he carefully studied Hiccup's jeans, his green sweater and the gray suit that gave an intellectual and elegant touch to his usually careless and invisible appearance. He even combed his hair back for Odin's sake!

- Well, maybe I wanted to look more… attractive? – the brown-haired boy gave in.

- You do – smiled Toothless, his face reddening a bit. He approached Hiccup slowly as he spoke -. But you don't have to try so hard, I like you just the way you are.

And as he said this Toothless ruffled Hiccup's hair and ruined half an hour of efforts before the mirror, but Hiccup didn't care.

- What did you just…? – he whispered, disbelief, hope and embarrassment making an overwhelming mixture in his facial expression.

- What is it? Did I do anything wrong? – Toothless immediately worried, removing his hands quickly from the brown hair.

Hiccup shook his head in negation, feeling somewhat silly.

- No, no, you didn't… I mean… I'm just really happy to see you – and this said Hiccup took a step forward and hugged Toothless all heartedly, wrapping his arms around his torso with all his strength, determined not to let him go for at least five minutes.

Toothless didn't say anything; he soon realized he didn't have to in that very moment, so he simply responded the hug sheepishly, trying to decipher what exactly had he done that turned the other boy so sentimental out of the blue. He hoped it wasn't anything bad, because if making Hiccup feel vulnerable in any way was the manner to get a public hug Toothless would feel incredibly guilty about wanting one.

When Hiccup broke the hug apart he dedicated a reassuring smile to Toothless, as if saying without words that he was alright and now they could go on with whatever activities Toothless had organized for that day.

- Well… – Toothless started speaking, doing his best to regain normality and sound funny - We should go now. I fear my boss might see me and wants to drag me into the work; today I didn't bring my red uniform along.

- Yeah, let's go before they need super-bellboy in the scene – Hiccup chuckled.

- Though they probably wouldn't recognize me. You know, dark as I look now.

- They would. If you want to hide you'd have to cover those eyes first – Hiccup mumbled, lifting his hand till his fingers were playing with the strands of black hair hanging on Toothless' forehead. They were still too close -… They're unmistakable…

And there came an awkward moment where both of them could think of nothing but the two times they've kissed. As they stared at each other in bafflement Toothless unconsciously leaned in, closing the gap between their faces, but before he could touch Hiccup's lips the other boy looked away, red as a tomato.

Toothless delayed half a second to remember how worried Hiccup was about being… public. If seen _together_, being Berk the small town it was, the news would for sure reach Stoick's ears before they were even done kissing, and Hiccup's life would be over.

Toothless stepped back, straightening himself and clearing his throat.

- So… wanna go the movies?

- As long as is not a horror film – Hiccup tried to joke. Luckily his treacherous hiccoughing didn't actually betray him right then.

The taller guy didn't mention it as he returned his hands back into his pockets, but he would gladly and mischievously trick Hiccup into watching horror movies if that meant he could be the one he'd hold onto when scared. Gosh, Toothless had met this boy for two casual months at school (and two intimate weeks at the forest, though they didn't really count because that was time between Hiccup and the black dragon… or did they?), why was he feeling so attached to him? Why did he need to touch him so much?

Toothless couldn't explain it, nor did he want to, being with Hiccup simply felt right, as if he had been destined to encounter him from the very beginning. He felt… fascinated, intrigued, captivated by the Haddock boy. And though it was a bit overwhelming, maybe overwhelming enough to frighten and run away, he wanted to stay and figure out why Hiccup had such magnetism to him.

As Toothless thought all of this, he wouldn't take his eyes off Hiccup, walking by his side with a cute blush shading his face. Apparently, Hiccup was having similar thoughts.

Finally they arrived at the cinema, and at mere sight they were only two pals hanging out and having a normal time. Which was good, considering how many of the cinema's employees were also students from BHS.

Since they had no idea what the movies were about, they literally dropped a coin to pick one, and after buying their tickets (each one paid his own) headed towards the snacks, hypnotized by the smell of popcorn.

- I should've stolen some of my father's supplies – Hiccup regretted, the overpriced snacks killing his appetite.

- Let me buy something for you – said Toothless.

- No way. This is theft! I wouldn't let you.

- Oh, come on! I work so I can spend my money on the things I care for – he insisted.

- I'll stick to the "care" part and completely ignore the fact that you included me in your "things" category – Hiccup pouted involuntarily.

- On what I care for – corrected Toothless. The pouty gesture didn't leave Hiccup's face -. _Whom_ I care for.

Now Hiccup flushed intensely, his olive green eyes wide open. Toothless smiled…

And the girl behind the snack-bar cleared her throat noisily and uncomfortably.

- Are you buying…? – she clearly did her best for not to add an aggressive "or what?".

- Yes, we are – growled Toothless -. Give him whatever he wants – he pointed at Hiccup -, I'll pay.

- Toothless, really, you don't have to…

- Fine, I'll choose too. Give us combo 2 – the black-haired boy said.

Hiccup surrendered and accepted the fact that he would stuff himself with popcorn and chocolate during the movie.

.

.

- Is that Toothless Night? – asked an open-mouthed Astrid.

- Toothless? Where? – joined her Ruffnut - I see no one.

- I thought I'd seen him… – though now Astrid wasn't very sure, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her - What's he doing here? I've never seen him out of the school before. Have you?

- No, I wish. Oh, Toothless – sighed Ruffnut in a husky voice -. Too hot, too sour… Such a sad combination – she said with so much drama -. You think he came alone?

- Well, he must have. He doesn't have any friends as far as I know.

- You think he'll want some company? – added Ruffnut, raising her eyebrows in a flirty way.

Astrid frowned, only to dissimulate the giggle that wanted to come out of her mouth.

- Not from you, I can bet – she said in an amused tone.

- You killjoy! – cried Ruffnut, standing up from the coffee table and walking away a couple steps.

- Where you going? I was joking! – Astrid tried to apologize, thinking she had somehow really offended Ruffnut for the first time ever.

Ruffnut turned around with a smirk on her face, revealing that she was only messing her best friend up. Astrid rolled her eyes, and then crossed her arms as she waited for a response. Ruffnut sat beside her once again.

- I'm goin' to find out if that's actually Toothless – she said -. Now you've made me curious. At the cinema on a sunday? – Ruffnut leaned in and whispered to Astrid's ear in a secretive gesture - I doubt he'd come alone. Bet he's got a date and I want to know against whose face I'm strikin' my racquet tomorrow.

- You can't be serious… You really like him? – Astrid was utterly surprised.

- Not much – Ruffnut shrugged, making her friend laugh.

- Good, I was beginning to worry 'bout you.

- You know I only like any good excuse to throw my racquet at someone – Ruffnut grinned -. And Toothless is a good one, apparently. Who you think is his date?

- Still curious? – Astrid couldn't believe how stubborn her friend was sometimes.

- Yeah. I bet's Snaketongue, tough would be his type, right?

- Snaketongue isn't tough. She speaks like a sailor; she wouldn't fight as one.

- Ok, so not Snaketongue – Ruffnut closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, praying to herself -. Please, please, make her that stupid diamond bit- - -

- Toothless wouldn't date "Diamond" Hallow! – protested Astrid, punching her friend on the shoulder - I don't know him but I can so tell she's _not_ his type. You just want an excuse to take it against her.

- She broke my brother's heart! And I can't punch her dollar-face for that because Tuffnut would sooo find out I care 'bout him! – complained Ruffnut in a pouty voice.

- Of course you care about him: he's your twin.

- And that's a twin's job: make the other believe you don't care at all! !

- Oh, Ruff, you're the worst – Astrid chuckled.

Ruffnut joined Astrid's amusement; yet only a minute later she drew a devilish smirk and said:

- And you know what'll make me worse? Spyin' Toothless Night.

- Now you _can't_ be serious – all laughter died off Astrid's face then.

- Watch me – she replied, shamelessly, and she stood up heading to the direction where Astrid had seen Toothless.

- All right, I'll come along.

Astrid had to make sure Ruffnut wasn't going to unleash some sort of conflict of epic proportions if she indeed found Dean "Toothless" Night and his date. She and Ruffnut searched with the hopes of catching any glimpse of him, and Astrid did catch one, although it wasn't exactly Toothless the one she saw.

She gasped in disbelief and covered her mouth with her hands.

- What? _What?_ Saw him? – inquired Ruffnut.

- No… I… I… Err… I remembered I must be home early…

- You serious? – Ruffnut's raised eyebrow almost touched the line of her hair, her face twisted in her best what-the-F look.

- Yeah… I am… – insisted Astrid. She looked truly nervous - Sorry… We can go out tomorrow. I have to buy a new ball.

- Great – that perspective seemed to calm Ruffnut, and she decided to let her friend go without an interrogatory… for now -. I gotta buy a new racquet. Mine is, you know… not in its best shape.

- Might that be 'cause you keep hitting Tuffnut with it? – Astrid joked along.

- Naah, he deserves it… Most of the times.

- And when he doesn't?

- In the rare case he doesn't… Naah, I do it anyways – Ruffnut shrugged -, just for the fun. Is a sacrifice my racquet is always willin' to make.

.

.

The cloudy afternoon was melting into a dark dusk, and Hiccup and Toothless still wandered down the main avenue, an ice cream in Hiccup's hands (because he had this weird taste for cold desserts on cold weather and hot drinks on warm weather) and a boiling cappuccino in Toothless'.

- You'll burn your mouth drinking that, I swear – said a smiley Hiccup, watching the cloud of steam emanating from Toothless' coffee.

- I could put my hands in the fire, and I wouldn't burn – he replied.

Nonetheless, right after saying that, Toothless' smile vanished from his face and his voice gained a lot of seriousness. They haven't talked about _that_ in the whole day, but perhaps it was about time, even though their relaxed and trivial conversations so far were enjoyable beyond imagination.

- You mean it? – asked Hiccup, surprised to be discussing that subject. He honestly thought that Toothless would want to wait for their relationship to strengthen before confessing every detail about his draconian identity.

- I don't know if you've seen me doing it… but… I breathe fire – Toothless muttered, so low that Hiccup had to drastically shorten the distance between their faces in order to listen.

- I saw the dragon spit a plasma blast…

- Plasma blast? You make it sound so fancy – said Toothless, a shade of remorse transforming his expression -. Most people would think it's a hideous threat.

- I think is fascinating… You are fascinating – Hiccup grabbed Toothless wrist forcing him to a stop.

They locked their gazes on each other with the intensity of lightning.

- I don't understand why you aren't afraid of me – insisted Toothless. Hiccup smiled.

- Good, now we're even. I'm still working in understanding why you asked _me_ out.

Toothless couldn't help but laugh warmly before Hiccup's words. He raised his left hand and affectionately caressed Hiccup's cheek, making him shiver.

- Do you want to know what was it? Today at Hotel Nordic? – muttered Hiccup. Toothless nodded in an encouraging way - You said you like me the way I am… You're the first person to ever tell me that.

- I'm not even a _person_, Hiccup – disagreed Toothless, eaten by guilt and shame.

- And why does it matter? Toothless, you don't understand: since I can remember everybody has wanted me to be different, except you…

- I wouldn't change a thing about you.

- Neither would I – Hiccup declared -. And that includes the part about "not being" a person. Understood?

Toothless licked his lips and moved his gaze from Hiccup's eyes to his lips. He so wanted to kiss this boy right here right now. But the sound of steps and laughter and music, of the crowd around them, reminded him that they were in a public place, and composure was to be kept. He continued walking instead and invited Hiccup to do the same with a slight movement of his head.

- One day I'll tell you… I'll show you everything – Toothless promised.

- It doesn't have to be today. I mean… there's a lot of dates to come, right?

Toothless grinned in response.

- There's something I've wanted to do all day, though is way too public… Do you mind? – the taller guy murmured as he moved his hand in advance to seize Hiccup's.

- Shut up and drink your coffee – commanded Hiccup, cheeks bright red, his fingers now intertwined with Toothless'.

They held hands until the moment came to say goodbye (with a kiss on the cheek, because you can never be too cautious; now that things seemed to be getting more serious all the "being public" issue also weighed on Toothless' shoulders).

.

Once back at home Hiccup lied to his father saying that he'd been out with Fishlegs all day at the comic store and the arcade, and if not for his quite elegant appearance, Stoick might have believed him. Even so, the head of the Haddock family didn't mention anything about the oddities in Hiccup's evident excuse.

That night Hiccup slept peacefully, and his dreams narrated epic stories where a black-armored warrior rode a black dragon and saved a whole kingdom from destruction and death, aided by a young wizard in green robes who seemed to share much more than a friendship with the hero. Queer yet epic, by far the best dream of Hiccup till now.

Thanks to that, the next morning at school he was cheerful and hyperactive, and not even missing the bus and having to walk to BHS dampened his spirit in the very least. It was frankly strange.

- Are you alright Hiccup? – wondered Fishlegs, taken aback a bit from the enthusiastic attitude of his best friend. How can anyone be happy on mondays?

- Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I? Halloween's eve is the best time of the year!

- On saturday morning you seemed to have a totally different opinion… – to be honest, Fishlegs realized that he was missing an important part in this puzzle.

- I had a good weekend – was Hiccup's simple and blissful answer.

- Really?

- A great weekend.

Fishlegs watched Hiccup unexplainably blush, and the hole in his mental puzzle grew bigger. What exactly was going on? Hiccup was totally grumpy and tired that saturday morning, and now he acted as if life were beautiful and the sun shone every morning (which was a huge lie in Berk). Well, the best he could do was moving on, Hiccup would tell him in time, and he also spent a great weekend himself.

- Me too. Aura's the most amazing girl I've ever met! We have so much fun together! – Fishlegs said - I can't believe she's been here for a year and we hadn't met.

Aware of his friend's excitement, Hiccup focused on Fishleg's words and pushed his own weekend story to the back of his head, until it was his moment to speak.

- You said she's a mathlete, and don't feel offended or something, buddy, but you aren't exactly a math genius – Hiccup opinioned, comprehensive.

- Not my best subject, sadly. I wish I were a mathlete, though, that way I'd have met her earlier. She's just so wonderful! May be too soon to talk about it, but I already know whom I'll be taking to prom next year.

- Fishlegs, that's awesome news!

- I know! ! – he squealed in a very geeky way -. I can't believe I'm already looking forward to prom night. Now we must find someone for you and we're ready for it…

- Now that you mention, you know, prom and meeting people… – Hiccup released a silly and nervous laughter - There's something I have to tell you.

- Ready to confess the details about your weekend? – since Fishlegs looked so unimpressed by those words the Haddock boy felt suspicious about the true nature of the whole "prom" issue.

- You have to promise you'll keep it secret – Hiccup turned deathly serious from one second to the other.

- Wow, if you're actually asking me to promise it means is something huge.

- This may change forever the way you see me. I'm afraid it could ruin our friendship – Hiccup warned -, but I _must_ tell you…

- Hiccup, you're scaring me – Fishlegs gulped, truly troubled -. What is it? Are you joining the Vikings? You went to trials and didn't tell me? How could you do this to me?! Hiccup, you promised we'd be nerds together and we'd survive high school together and- - -!

- No! It's not that, I'm not a Viking. Let me speak!

- Sorry, I panicked – Fishlegs scratched the back of his head, embarrassed for his previous and terrified outburst.

Hiccup patted his best friend's arm slightly in a calming gesture, drawing a short-lived smile on his face. Later he had to breathe in deeply and gather the courage required to do what he was about to do. He tried to be fast and direct, the sooner the better.

- I had a date yesterday – Hiccup confessed, biting his lips in a shy yet proud gesture.

- A _date_? – Fishlegs frowned, confused. So his suspicions were actually correct?

- And I think we'll get pretty serious: we've kissed.

- Wow… So you and Astrid- - -?

- Is not Astrid – Hiccup quickly interrupted.

- Then who? – now Fishlegs was seriously puzzled.

- I can't tell you that, Fishlegs. You see… I don't want anyone to know and he's ok with keeping it secret because deep inside he doesn't want to come out either, but I didn't ask him if I could share it with you…

- _He?_

Hiccup nodded, nervously, fearing Fishlegs' reaction.

- But… I thought you liked Astrid… – he mumbled.

- Me too… till I met him – sort of explained Hiccup -. Listen, I don't understand how it happened, it just… happened.

- And are you happy with it? – Fishlegs wondered, somewhat uncomfortable.

- I'm… anxious, I guess, being all this a new experience and everything…

- Are you happy with _him_? – Fishlegs insisted, specifying better this time.

For a second Hiccup ran out of words and didn't know what to answer. Was he? Well, being with the dragon had been the best adventure of his life, and when Toothless kissed him he completely forgot about the world; and when they held hands the warmth climbed up his arms till settling in his chest… Odin, he was such a schoolgirl in love!

- Yeah, I like him a lot – he said, feeling absolutely sure of his words.

- Then I'm happy for you! – exclaimed Fishlegs at once.

Hiccup blinked, shocked indeed.

- Aren't you freaked out?

- Why? You're dating a boy, so what? – Fishlegs still looked so unimpressed - I've been in love with videogame girls for years and you've never made fun of me.

- They're pretty and strong girls – Hiccup smiled, relieved enough to joke a bit -. And I guess he's a pretty and strong boy… Odin, if you ever talk to him please don't tell him I said that - he then chuckled.

- Ok – Fishlegs smiled -. But will I know who he is?

- Maybe. Are you sure you aren't freaked out the most?

- Hiccup, you don't choose who will make you feel that way, it just happens. I'm ok with anyone you like as long as I see you happy, you're my best friend. Of course if it were Aura the person in question… _that_ would really freak me out.

- You are the best friend ever. Did you know that?

- No… Thanks.

They laughed amiably and continued their road towards the first class.

Then, something occurred that made Fishlegs fall into realization abruptly.

They were walking upstairs, heading to history class, when Toothless Night walked by them, shoving Hiccup slightly. The brown-haired boy almost stumbled downstairs, and as Fishlegs prepared to yell something in defense of his friend, he noticed how Hiccup wasn't upset at all. On the contrary, Hiccup was _red_. And when Toothless looked back to "find out" (lies! He knew it perfectly!) who he'd just bumped, he _winked_ a green eye at Hiccup before disappearing amidst the crowd. And Hiccup was even redder!

Now _that_ freaked Fishlegs out a little bit. Just a little bit.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_Yeah, there's a word in spanish to describe my vision of love: _"cursi"._ I guess it's translated as corny, but _"cursi"_ is so much more accurate.

And yeah, Astrid and Ruffnut are kinda cool, huh? Keep an eye on them because they're important, especially when Toothless- - -Nooo! Squirrel did it again! !

.

I have to make an announcement: this monday I'll start school again, after a year of troubles and doubts and nothingness... I'm beginning college. Yes, I'm terrified; I'm not the social type, but I suppose it's about time for me to reintegrate in society... And I bet you're wondering "what the hell does this have to do with me, the reader?". Well, I'm getting there. This is the reason why I'll slow down my updates. So far there's been a new chapter every week; well, now there'll be a new one every two weeks, to give me time so I can deal with my homework and stuff. I hope that's not a problem. Maybe when I get used to my new routine I'll find the time to write more and the weekly update will return.

.

This said, I'll move to the part where I show my gratitude to all of you! **Thanks**:

No No 22, Ethelred I. Echo, cynderthedragoness1, Hi Mr Whale,

Sesshykiss13, Miku Hatsune0102, LesserWraith,

PrincessOfTheNight01, tmntlover123456789, Heather Dehmer,

LadyLombax, Raccoon Loon, SweetTooth4Romance, Xyst.

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_


	7. Night Fury

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ Yes! Finally update friday has come to me again! I missed it so much. Things are getting deadly, I swear, you know what it is like to know you're living a mistake to prevent someone you love from being blamed to death by others? It sucks. Life sucks, I wanna punch it. Babydoll, gimme that sword... (-_Sucker Punch_, fyeah-)

Now let's focus on what matters: Chapter seven! This is the chapter where I show you how much I love drama and complicated stories. This is only the beginning. Barely...

Now go, you know the routine: Read, enjoy, review! ! !

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 7: Night Fury.**

**.**

**.**

Of course, that sensation of weirdness didn't last long, for three weeks later Toothless and Hiccup had, in the eyes of the BHS's population, become friends thanks to Mrs. Cowell's insistence in pairing them up for every class and project, and Gobber's idea of picking them both to help him clean a bit after class.

They were the main gossip topic for two entire weeks, particularly the day when Toohtless stood beside Hiccup's table at the cafeteria, hands in his pockets, asking with actions instead of words if he could sit there. Since then Toothless had lunch with Hiccup, Fishlegs, Aura and other nerds, which gained the original inhabitants of that table quite a raise in their social status, because for some reason the mysterious and temperamental Toothless Night chose to sit with them.

These sudden but somehow coherent changes at school made some of the Vikings stand in alert, until one friday…

- Astrid… Hey, baby – pssted Snotlout.

- I've told you not to call me that! Do I have to give your face the shape of a basketball for you to understand? – she replied, annoyed.

- Wow, someone's in bad mood – mentioned a surprised Ruffnut.

- Didn't know it bothered you so much…

- Well, today it does. What do you want Snotlout? – Astrid growled.

- Hey, did basketball practice suck or why so cranky? – interfered Tuffnut.

- Think she woke up with the wrong foot – opinioned Ruffnut.

- Guys, shut it – ordered Astrid, edgier than ever, mimicking her words with her hands.

The twins frowned and dedicated their attention to family business and their respective puddings. Snotlout looked around to make sure Green Death wasn't there, and then gathered the courage to whisper into Astrid's ear:

- Please, Astrid… it's 'bout my cousin.

Astrid dropped her spoon and gazed at Snotlout completely shocked. The boy motioned with his head towards the cafeteria doors, making it clear that he wanted to talk outside. It must be important, because Snotlout never risks making his family bonds public (since Stoick and Spitelout were distant cousins themselves, the resemblance wasn't so obvious).

- I forgot something at my locker, accompany me pick it up, Snotlout – commanded Astrid, standing up and leading the march outside.

Snotlout followed her, but before leaving the cafeteria he glanced briefly at the farthest table, were his cousin and other nerds sat, in the privileged company of Toothless Night. He couldn't help but think that Toothless and his cousin were sitting way too close of each other…

Finally arriving at the desert hallway, Astrid turned around and looked Snotlout right in the eye.

- What's with Hiccup? – she said in low voice.

- I'm worried 'bout him.

- Because…? – she shook her hand in an encouraging way.

- 'Cause uncle Stoick asked me to keep an eye on him – Snotlout informed -. He's behaving… oddly these late days.

- Odd like he's going out a lot and nobody knows with whom?

- Exactly! I knew you'd be aware of everything – Snotlout sighed in relief, definitely Astrid was the one he must be talking to about this delicate subject, after all she'd dated Hiccup "secretly" (it was Snotlout's job to learn everything related to her since seventh grade) -. How you know 'bout it?

- My neighbor works at Hotel Nordic; she mentioned she'd seen Hiccup quite often… and never alone. According to her, Toothless Night works there and Hiccup visits him a lot during his spare time.

- _What…?!_ Damn! It's true?

- Don't pretend to be surprised, you obviously were suspicious about them – Astrid crossed her arms -. And yes, I'm afraid it's true. I saw them myself about a month ago: they were together at the cinema. Now tell me what the real reason you're worried about him is. I didn't just betray him for his father's paranoia.

Snotlout did his best to keep the seriousness, even though now the only feeling inside of him was an uncomfortable mixture of disgust and blankness. His cousin was… really like… like that? Snotlout would have never imagined. Wasn't he the competition for Astrid's attentions a year ago? But he had to push such thoughts and focus on the real problem. If he didn't interfere in what was about to happen he might never even get the chance to actually ask his cousin about… anything.

Astrid frowned impatiently.

- So…?

- Well – Snotlout focused on the actual problem -, now that Toothless sits with Hiccup and his friends Green Death's been in a terrible mood. Heard him say he won't let the only one who's defied him drive away the fear of those who should fear him the most. I think he's planning to do something against Toothless…

- …And Hiccup could end up right in the middle of the crossfire now that he's involved with Toothless – understood Astrid, suddenly feeling as hopeless as Snotlout -. Green Death knows about them?

- Hell no! They wouldn't be alive now if he did. But he's forcing people into telling him everything they know about Toothless. I fear Green Death might find out and try to reach him through Hiccup.

- We should warn him… – suggested the girl at once; her face went pale.

- How? If I warn him he'll know I know about them… Damn! Why? Why is Hiccup so stupid? I mean… _Toothless?_ He's a _boy_! It's _gross_!

- Too much of a hope to believe you'd be mature enough to just accept it, right? – for a second Astrid forgot her anxiety long enough to roll her eyes.

Snotlout couldn't focus anymore.

- They're both _boys_! – he complained - It's _gross_ and _weird_ as _hell_…!

- Can we go back to the moment when you were worried about your family and I was feeling a bit of respect for you?

.

.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Snotlout or Astrid to do anything in order to help Hiccup. Only seconds after they left the cafeteria, Green Death walked in, huge, muscular and lethal as usual. Immediately the whole place went silent, for the aura emanating from the giant quarterback was a pulsing threat hanging upon their heads.

- He's looking in our direction – moaned Aura, tugging Fishlegs' shirt.

- Let's get out of here – he proposed to Hiccup and Toothless.

The others had already escaped; they knew it wasn't them who Green Death wanted.

- No – Toothless refused, determination filling his voice -. I can handle him.

- Toothless… – Hiccup tried to interfere, but the black-haired boy looked at him with the eyes of a dragon, and that's when Hiccup knew he wouldn't change his mind.

Slowly, Toothless stood up, letting go of Hiccup's hand when doing so (they held hands a lot under the table, and so far no one had noticed). He stayed there, in all his height, and waited for Green Death to approach. Every observer around them tried to decide whether Toothless was incredibly brave or simply incredibly stupid.

Now Green Death and Toothless were face to face, and though the Viking quarterback was at least thirteen centimeters taller Toothless looked fierce and defying, and intimidated as much as him.

And to make things tenser, Toothless was the first to speak.

- Lack some manners, don't we? – he said through gritted teeth -. All the people here were enjoying their meals till you showed your _disgusting_ face up.

In that moment you could hear a needle touch the floor.

- Let's get him! – shouted one of the bullies (Dagur, Green Death's right hand) stepping forward to reach Toothless.

Green Death didn't even look at him, he simply moved his elbow backwards and the next second his supposed "friend" was bearing a bleeding mouth.

- He's mine – Green Death growled. Then focused his murderous eyes on Toothless, who remained immune to his bullying looks -. I'll give you one last chance, _freak_: an initiation rite. Punch the teeth out of the mouth of this looser you've been sitting with, and I'll let you become one of us.

Had he listened right? Did Green Death invite him to join the Viking club without the common requisite of being part of a sport team? Quite a generous offer, everyone could see that, but the bully had made one terrible mistake when pronouncing it: he had pointed at Hiccup when saying "looser".

Toothless' gaze flew up and down as if thinking, but he ended up clicking his tongue and elegantly refusing.

- Sounds tempting, but no thanks. I got better offers.

Gasps of shock and astonishment flooded the cafeteria.

Green Death's face transformed into the mask of death itself.

- Idiot – he sentenced -. How about _this_ offer? Enjoy your last day: I'll be waiting for you when school's out.

This said, he turned around and left the cafeteria followed by his gang, including Dagur with his bleeding mouth. In the second he crossed the doors the place exploded in endless chatter. Ignoring the gossiping voices around him as best as he could, Toothless recovered his seat at the table and discretely intertwined fingers with Hiccup.

- Do you realize what you just did? – inquired Hiccup, scared.

- Ahm… I said "no" when he asked me to punch _you_? – Toothless didn't understand why Hiccup looked so upset, he even let go of his hand.

- Toothless, Green Death didn't earn his nickname for stomping on the grass. The last time he challenged someone to a fight the poor guy ended up in the hospital and had to leave Berk because he was too scared of him. That was two years ago, and the other guy was way older than Green Death.

- I can handle him- - -

- Toothless! – Hiccup moaned, the deepest anxiety drawing on his face.

The black-haired boy sighed.

- Fine, I won't fight him. I'll figure out a way to solve this… I'll accuse him.

- No one will believe you, he's the quarterback and the favorite of the principal and half the professors. Why do you think no one has accused him before? – Hiccup reproached.

- Well, someone has to stop him! – he exclaimed.

.

.

- …And that will not be you, Mr. Night – said Ms. Adams hours later, clearly satisfied -. I'm afraid you are failing today's P.E.'s examination. Take your ticket; I'll lead you to the principal's office myself.

Toothless stood up kicking the chair and followed Ms. Adams. The whole classroom watched him leave in utter silence, aware that it was all a set-up by Green Death to have him out of the game for a while. Of course Toothless didn't mean to scream and throw his book at Green Death's face in the middle of the class, he'd been provoked, and now he was being punished while Green Death was free to roam at large, as usual.

Knowing this everyone was afraid to go to P.E. class. Green Death was for sure up to something real cruel.

Hiccup felt certain of it as soon as he realized his sportive uniform had vanished from his locker.

- Fishlegs, have you seen my uniform? Was here seconds ago.

- What you mean is not here?

Hiccup shrugged, concerned; he and his best friend looked for it, but minutes passed by and Hiccup was still wearing only his boxers. The dressing rooms emptied gradually, until he, Fishlegs and Snotlout were the only ones in there.

- Get out of here – warned Snotlout, anxious as Hiccup had never seen him -. Tuffnut says Green Death is- - -

- Ingerman! Jorgenson! Haddock! – shouted the professor - What are you doing here? There's an exam out there! To class! Now!

- But… – Fishlegs tried to complain.

- Now! – Snotlout and Fishlegs had to run out of the dressing rooms, leaving half-naked Hiccup behind - What's with you Haddock?

- I can't find my uniform, sir…

- You have five minutes to make it to my class. There's an exam today! Hurry up Haddock!

Growing desperate, Hiccup got an all fours and studied carefully the floor under the benches, but it was to no avail.

- Looking for this? – the last voice Hiccup wanted to hear in that second echoed in the emptiness. Green Death came out of nowhere and cornered Hiccup against the lockers -. I was expecting to find a girlfriend or something, but a best friend will do. If Toothless doesn't want to show up and fight, you'll convince him.

Hiccup gulped as Green Death raised his fist to hit him. Somehow, miraculously, Hiccup managed to sneak beneath Green Death's arm and escaped the dressing rooms, running through BHS looking for someone who could help him. But classes had already started and he wouldn't find a soul wandering the hallways for at least one hour. And Green Death was after him, such an amount of time was a luxury Hiccup didn't have.

He could hear the heavy yet fast steps of the bully pursuing him, and Hiccup himself wasn't fast at all. Green Death would get him! If only he could…

- Toothless! ! ! – he shouted. But it was too late.

.

- Are you listening Mr. Night? – called the principal, angry.

Toothless studied his surrounding, his senses alert the most, focusing his eyes on the walls as if attempting to look through them. He… he'd heard Hiccup's voice…

- Did you hear anything? – he mumbled.

- No! Focus, Mr. Night, you're in serious trouble!

- I heard something – insisted Toothless, his heart beating faster and faster.

- That is quite a pitiful excuse; you will not escape your punishment, Mr. Night. Such a behavior is unacceptable! In Berk's High School we shall not tolerate aggression or fighting of any sort!

- Oh, really? – Toothless felt rage build inside of him. He stared at the principal with his green eyes filled with hate -. You seem to tolerate it just fine! After all pretending to be blind is so much easier than actually doing something about it!

- Enough Mr. Night! – the principal yelled - You earned a phone call to your house! Your parents will learn about this!

Toothless crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair, resigned.

- Go ahead. Do your call. I have no parents to answer the phone – he replied in a grim voice, his whole face sinking into shadows.

- Your tutors- - -!

- There's no one, sir, just me.

.

Fifty minutes later Toothless was free to leave the principal's office thanks to Mrs. Evans, who answered the phone and took full responsibility of him, and somehow convinced the principal to not suspend him and let him go back to classes.

Just as he left the office, however, he could tell at once something was wrong.

Green Death waited for him at the end of the hallway.

- A little bird said you were planning to escape our little meeting.

- Why would I waste my time fighting you when I already know how things will end? – said Toothless in a disdainful voice.

- Keep dreaming, dumbass. But you're gonna fight me. That's what your _friend_ said.

- Hiccup? – Toothless' soul sank down to his feet - What've you done to him?!

Green Death laughed, cruel and heartless. Toothless felt the weight on the world on his shoulders. Where was Hiccup? Was he alright?

- We can discuss it after school – the bully kept mocking with his hoarse dark laughter.

- Hiccup! !

Toothless didn't have time to listen to Green Death's self praising speech. He needed to find Hiccup… and if Green Death had hurt him… Toothless would never forgive him. He'd show no mercy!

He ran to an empty hallway and bent one knee, resting his hands on the floor, positioning himself as a crouching dragon. He needed to focus all of his senses on Hiccup: his unique scent, his voice, the soft and unmistakable noise of his feet against the floor. Everything about the brown-haired boy Toothless had it memorized, and now it was the chance to remember why he'd commissioned himself to that.

Hiccup's smell was faint there, but after a minute Toothless could identify the track and follow it, running towards the main hallway where a small and fearful crowd had congregated around one locker.

Something inside of Toothless burnt… Hiccup was locked in there!

- Get out of my way! – he yelled as he pushed people ruthlessly to reach the lockers.

He could hear Hiccup's exhausted breathing, the way his tired hands beat the door trying to force it open to no avail. He smelt the sweat, the fear… the blood… Toothless was about to lose control; he wanted to stick his claws through the metal and tear the door off its hinges to get Hiccup out of there, but he couldn't… He had to control himself, the itching sensation on his upper back showing up already, and that was always a bad sign…

- Hiccup! ! – he shouted, and he could sense that his voice somehow helped Hiccup regain some conscience. He'd been locked for an hour, wounded, lacking air… of course he was about to faint. "I must hurry" - None of you is doing anything to help him? – he reproached the observers, furious.

The crowd responded with dead silence.

Toothless was thinking of a manner to send everyone away so he could indeed destroy the door when Tuffnut Thorston, who had been sent by Green Death to make sure no professor discovered the bullying act and no student attempted to help him, pulled his racquet out of his bag and pitiably hit Toothless' leg with it.

Toothless looked back with rage and puzzlement on his face. What was this idiot doing?

- What you think you're doing? – Toothless gritted in a scary tone. Tuffnut gulped.

- I'm… givin' you an excuse to… take my racquet… and use it…

- What?

Tuffnut dedicated a meaningful glance towards the locker's padlock.

- It's worked before – he whispered, trying not to move his lips -. Fight me…

Then Toothless understood that someone was trying to help, in a subtle way that wouldn't cause so much trouble with Green Death. If he "fought" Tuffnut all the observers would get the message that, if anyone asked, they had to say that Toothless attacked, subdued and robbed Tuffnut (so Green Death remained mad only at him and him alone).

Toothless liked the plan enough to nod at Tuffnut and give him a symbolic punch on the stomach, to later place his hand on Tuffnut's face and push him, stealing the racquet from his hands. He then used the racquet as a lever to break the padlock and finally open the locker's door (which he did in two seconds, to everyone's amazement, but right now he didn't care to risk his dragon strength being discovered).

Hiccup collapsed half-naked, half-unconscious into Toothless' arms. His body was all bruised and cut and his face covered in blood, his left eye was black, and his left ankle was evidently twisted… or worse.

- Hiccup… – muttered Toothless, feeling heart-broken with guilt: he'd dragged him in all this - I'm so sorry…

- T-tooth- - -

- Shh, don't. Gather your strength, you're safe now – Toothless placed Hiccup carefully on the floor, leaning his head on the lockers; that was the most comfortable position he could be right now.

The observers looked now terrified, many witnessing the innate cruelness of Green Death for the first time, because one thing was sinking somebody's head in a toilet, but beating him into unconsciousness was a whole different matter.

- Call Snoutlout and this guy's best friend. And don't let _just any_ professor hear 'bout this – ordered Tuffnut to a random girl. She did immediately as commanded.

Hiccup coughed and spat blood, Toothless cleaned it with his hand and proceeded to remove his jacket and cover Hiccup with it. Boiling tears misted his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Still, deep inside, he was crying: how did he allow this happen to Hiccup? It was his fault… it was all his fault…

- I see you already opened your present – came in Green Death, laughing.

No. It was all _his_ fault.

Toothless caressed Hiccup's forehead one last time before standing and walking slowly and menacingly towards Green Death. Blind fury making his whole face burn.

- Someone has to stop you – he snarled, closing his hands covered with Hiccup's blood into fists -… and that will be me. You _will regret_ this…

- Guys – commanded Green Death. His whole gang moved forward, like a human wall of muscle around the main bully.

But Toothless kept walking, closing the distance between him… and his victim.

Watching how the new guy showed no signs of fear, the sidekicks decided it was about time to give him a lesson, and readied to hit this guy as Green Death had done with his friend. But Toothless was a whole different matter when it came to fighting.

How did he manage to knock out five bullies in four seconds? He'd moved so fast that no one could tell with certainty what had happened. The gang's members felt a pulsing pain on the back of their necks, and dizziness kept them from standing and returning to the game. They were lucky, actually.

Green Death wouldn't share their luck.

Fast as lightning Toothless reached him and tackled him with all his might, and they rolled six meters over the floor. Green Death was strong, and heavy, and his fists were powerful… but no mortal would ever compare to the strength of a dragon, of a Night Fury.

Toothless punched him mercilessly again and again, feeling (and enjoying) the sensation of ribs cracking beneath his fists, a jaw being broken and teeth falling from their place. He didn't remember why he was beating this man to begin with. He was blood-blinded, fury bringing all of his lowest instincts to surface, and Green Death's screams did nothing but increasing his savage behavior.

"You'll pay for it, bastards… You will! ! For everything you've done to me… to him… to everyone! – he thought, completely lost -. I'll kill you! !"

- Someone stop him! – cried a random person.

But Toothless didn't hear nor did he care for their terror. This is what he should've done from the very beginning: killing everyone who dared to hurt him and those he loved, killing all those goddamned hunters. "Revenge! !"

- Toothless! ! – called the only voice in the world that could pull him back into reality. His hand froze in mid-air -. Toothless, stop, don't do it…

- Hiccup? – he murmured, watching absentmindedly Green Death's blood-covered face and broken nose.

- Toothless, let him go – he begged, his fragile figure holding firmly onto the stairs' banister so he could stand on his feet… foot.

- He deserves it – Toothless roared -. _They all deserve it! ! !_

- You don't. Please, Toothless, don't do this to yourself… to _us_. You'll regret it more than he will…

- Hiccup…

- Toothless, please…

The black void Toothless' mind had been submerged into disappeared, and he retreated, leaving Green Death severely injured lying on the blood-stained floor. Had he really done that? He stared at his hands… the black scales on his knuckles, his claws… He quickly crossed his arms, hiding his hands in his armpits… Now he knew it: he'd lost it…

He looked at Hiccup with a helpless expression, fearing he might find fear and repulsion in those olive-green eyes. He saw confusion, yes, but he also found comprehension, compassion… care. He headed in Hiccup's direction and hugged him deeply, restraining a bit after hearing Hiccup complaining lowly about his aching body. And Hiccup hugged him back, and hid his face in his neck.

Meanwhile the crowd had mustered again, this time twice larger, surrounding victimized Green Death. All they did was staring, but no one moved a single finger to aid him. Why would they? He'd tormented them for years, he'd enjoyed watching them live in fear… He didn't deserve their help. He deserved what he'd gotten.

- Who did it? – asked a late arrival.

- Toothless Night.

- He looked like a beast…

- He was furious…

- This was Night's fury…

- Yeah, that's it: Night Fury…

- He's Night Fury…

- Night Fury…

The new nickname went from mouth to ear to mouth, until all the witnesses were pronouncing it in a low voice.

Toothless didn't care at all, he was too busy zipping his jacket to wrap Hiccup's body and helping him limp away (at least he conserved his shoe on the right foot), but Hiccup was too weak to even do that.

And then…

- What has happened here? – came the principal, followed by Ms. Adams and professor Gobber - Is that Green Death? What happened to him?

- Who did this monstrosity? – shrieked Ms. Adams -. Whoever committed this act of vandalism must be expelled at once, Principal Sanders.

- And he will! Who has done this to my son?

Both Toothless and Hiccup froze in the spot, expecting for every look and hand to aim at the black-haired guy.

Amazingly, no one did such thing.

- He fell downstairs, all the way down – explained Tuffnut as he stepped forward, racquet in hand.

- He _fell_? – the principal couldn't believe it. But an athlete was the one saying it, and athletes didn't lie.

- Yeah, he was runnin' because… you know how much he hates bein' late for class… – some of the students sniggered as a response to Tuffnut's words, until the tennis male star glared at them and made them hold back their laughter -. So he was runnin' and stumbled at the stairs… and fell. He was runnin' fast, was a gross fall.

- Well, wouldn' be tha firs' one – intervened professor Gobber -. Tha mathletes two months ago… Mr. Ingerman a' tha beginnin' o' tha year… Tha stairs're deathly, principal Sanders.

- Is that what really happened? – the principal questioned Green Death's sidekicks, who were now a part of the growing crowd.

They exchanged looks with each other, glanced briefly at Toothless, standing by the end of the stairs, and nodded copiously.

- Yeah, Green Death runs a lot…

- The other day he almost falls down…

- We warned him, but you know him, he was in a hurry…

- It was a gross fall…

- Call an ambulance! – shouted the principal, and Ms. Adams was the first one to pull a cell phone out (not hers, of course, but one she'd taken from a student in detention).

- A'right, move on, move on! – said Gobber - Nothin' t'see here. T'class ev'ryone!

The mass of students dissipated in a second, and to leave along them on time Toothless had to lift Hiccup in his arms, bridal style, and get out of there.

- I'll take you to the nursery – he announced.

- No! – protested Hiccup, his voice weak still - Take me to… laboratory, Mrs. Cowell… she helps…

- Alright.

So Toothless carried Hiccup to the chemistry lab, where Fishlegs and Snotlout were already waiting for the Haddock boy to arrive. They both went pale at the sight of Hiccup's state (and a little bit as a reaction of watching Toothless' way to touch and carry Hiccup).

- Oh, my… – exclaimed Mrs. Cowell, resting her hands on her chest - I've never seen anyone this bad…

- Can you help him? – Toothless voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

Mrs. Cowell nodded.

- Take him to my office – she said, opening the door at the bottom of her classroom, where she usually kept all the either dangerous or delicate stuff, along with her lunch.

There she had a couch, where Toothless carefully placed Hiccup, and the nursing began.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_Wow, I can't believe how much I liked this chapter. Of course it's not the surrender before the basketball team and the guardian's first awakening, but it's pretty damn close to the feeling.

I know, Snotlout's so out of character... but, hey! I need a good cousin for the story to develop... eventually. I don't believe he and the twins are as stereotypical as D:RoB paints them (-I still madly adore D:RoB, can't wait for next season!-). So here's my take on them. And yeah, I agree with everyone: Fishlegs is an amazing friend!

.

Poor Hiccup. Green Death deserved what he got. Yes, he did. Good thing Hiccup's actually stronger than everybody thinks, right Squirrel?

And poor Toothless... all the dark and twisted things his past hides... all the resentments... the hate... Yeah, he and Evan need therapy. One day I'll tell you about Evan.

.

For now, I'll only tell you I'm grateful for your support! **Thank you**:

.

Miharu Midorikawa, No No 22, PrincessOfTheNight01, Moon's Secret Dream,

Ethelred I. Echo, Shy Owl, Hi Mr Whale, Guest, HBluesHeart,

Let my dragons roar, TheArctic78, Love-girl2015, Psycho-Pacgirl,

Naruxhinacrazy, Yuki Usagi-Nyan, tmntlover123456789, josy daky,

DragonDude23, SweetTooth4Romance, Ginebra216, Miku Hatsune0102,

Ancientathens, Heather Dehmer, vampireacademygirls, i-hear-them-speak-too.

.

You are AWESOME, each and every one of you. But my readers coming from my Kuroshitsuji stories in spanish get a special mention in here. You know who you are, and I love you all!

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_

_._

P.S.: I got my digital camera! At last! I'm so friggin' happy, it's so awesome! I take pictures of my drawings and I can actually see their details, like, Hiccup's freckles... It's amazing! Yayyyyy!

What's that knock on my door? A DeviantArt?

I'll keep you updated. (*winks and bids farewell*).


	8. Avowal

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ Damn, I had already written my A/Ns but my stupid internet didn't save them... Argh! Whatever. Did you already see we now have some attempt of a cover? You can check the larger version on my DA! (-yes!-)

I got a tiny announcement and a little warning (with its respective apology) to do. First, no, Hiccup didn't lose his leg... Ye- - Squirrel! ! ! -t. Ok, he'll never learn. Second, there is an excesive use of the word "fuck" and its derivatives; that's what happens when you re-watch _Queer as folk_ at the same time you have to write two dialogues by some sporadic OC named Snaketongue. Sorry in advance if anyone feels offended or considers it unnecessary, but it was a lot of fun to me.

Now, off you go, enjoy your reading!

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 8: Avowal.**

**.**

**.**

Ruffnut and Astrid exchanged a concerned look: if there was such a mess in the hallways, something important was certain to be happening. If only they could go outside and find out what… Everybody felt just as curious, even the English Literature professor.

- Wait a moment, I'll be back soon – he said to the students -. Read Wilde's biography in the meantime.

As soon as the professor left the classroom, everyone abandoned their places and headed to the door and windows, trying to catch a glimpse of the world outside.

- There's an ambulance at the entrance – someone shouted.

- And can you see who's been picked up? – Astrid asked, but was brutally ignored.

- You worried 'bout your ex? – wondered Ruffnut - I thought you didn't like him anymore.

- I don't, but he's a nice person and nice people don't deserve to be sent to hospital by a beast like Green Death – she pronounced the name with such hate and disdain that Ruffnut felt scared; now she understood.

- Green Death did something to you today? That's why you were so freaked out with Snoutlout's flirt?

Astrid looked down, ashamed and angry in equal amounts.

- He… he tried to force me into… doing things… after practice.

- Tried to kiss you? – Ruffnut wanted to know.

It wouldn't be the first time Green Death took advantage of his total and absolute rule upon the school like that. Sometimes Astrid would let him get a kiss only to gain herself the immunity that allowed her to stand in defense of others once in a while. But the significant look she dedicated to Ruffnut made the twin realize this time Green Death's insinuation had gone much further than that. Ruffnut panicked.

- A-Astrid…! – she cried - You…

- Punched him in the face and ran away of course – she said, covering her face with both hands -. It was awful…

- I'll stick my racquet in his eye! I swear!

- Ruff! ! – came Tuffnut, running towards them from the hallway - Ruff! !

- What you want loser? Can't you see it's obviously _not_ the moment? – she got indignant, pushing her brother away. Tuffnut insisted.

- It's the moment! Toothless Night just knocked Green Death out! – he announced.

- _What? ?!_ – both girls yelled in unison.

- Toothless motha'fucka' Night kicked fuckin' Green Death's ass! ! – Snaketongue walked by shouting at the top of her lungs.

Everybody stared at the vulgar girl in awe, some judging her crazy and some approaching to question if she wasn't lying.

- Is what that town-crier says true? – Astrid was… well, she couldn't define how she felt. She was certainly relieved, but shocked too.

- Snaketongue's famous for speaking three "fucks" out of every five words, not for lyin' – reminded Tuffnut -. Toothless kicked Green Death's butt.

- Justice! – exclaimed Ruffnut, waving her hands on the air.

Astrid blinked, somewhat unconvinced.

- H-how? Why?

- 'Cause – interfered Snaketongue, shoving Tuffnut with the shoulder and meddling in the conversation - Green Death beat the crap out of Hiccup Haddock and Motha'fucka' Night went _fuckin' furious_- - - Which, by the fuck, was a bit fuckin' gay… Whatever the fuck. The principal, literal, had to pick Green Death's teeth from the fuckin' floor. If you speed the fuck up you can go watch the blood before they fuckin' clean. It was fuckin' awesome! !

- Is Hiccup alright? – Astrid tried to keep talking as if Snaketongue hadn't interfered (and as if she hadn't heard the "bit gay" part of the speech), which was hard because the vulgar girl could still be heard shouting throughout BHS.

- I think so. Toothless took him with Mrs. Cowell. Snotlout must be there already.

- Damn… Toothless Night's so gettin' expelled – mentioned Ruffnut, more to herself than to her comrades.

- Actually, he's not. The official version you gotta tell if asked is that Green Death fell downstairs when runnin' to class – clarified Tuffnut.

- And who made the principal believe that shit? – Ruffnut was skeptical.

- Me – Tuffnut smiled, pretty proud of himself.

.

.

School was about to finish, and Hiccup was now trying to get some sleep, a bag of ice resting on his left ankle. He felt his whole body numbed, but he was truly glad for at least he was certain his body was still complete. He couldn't open his left eye (there was another bag of ice right there), and he failed to speak when he tried, for his lower lip pulsated with a wound and his mouth was too dry.

He looked around, keeping the ice on his face with his left hand, and recognized Mrs. Cowell's office and, sitting by his side, Toothless.

- Hiccup! – he exclaimed, totally relieved - You're awake…

Toothless wrapped the brown-haired boy's other hand with his own, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.

- And about time you wake – interfered Mrs. Cowell, a solacing smile on her lips -. Glad to welcome you back into the world of consciousness, Mr. Haddock. I don't want to be rude but classes will be over soon and I have to go to the professors' lounge. We have quite a thing to discuss.

- Can we stay here? – asked Toothless.

- Until six, only if really necessary. Will you be the one taking him home? – she inquired to Toothless, nodding meaningfully towards Hiccup.

- Yes.

- Then make sure to tell his father that Mr. Haddock must go to the doctor. That ankle needs much more than a bag of ice. Maybe and orthopedic boot and a crutch. I'll talk to Gobber, he might want to give your father a warning.

- Thanks, Mrs. Cowell – said Hiccup.

- I'll go now – and she headed to the door, but before crossing she remembered something -. By the way, Mr. Night, if you insist you aren't hurt you might want to wash your hands… and clothes, thoroughly. Don't give wrong impressions.

Then Mrs. Cowell left.

- She knows I'm the one who sent Green Death to the hospital – Toothless muttered, somber.

- So does Gobber, but they won't hand you over – Hiccup assured. Studying his aching body carefully, he noticed a thing or two that would make a good change of topic -. Is this your jacket I'm wearing?

Toothless blushed seriously, the red color noticeable even on his tanned skin.

- Well… I… you…err…

- Thanks – muttered Hiccup -, thanks for everything you've done for me.

- Don't say that, it's my fault this happened to you – Toothless said, ashamed.

- You didn't hunt me down… or stuck me into that locker. You were the one to save me – remembered Hiccup, considering it absolutely necessary -. Green Death had done all those things to me before, never all of them at the same time, though…

- He won't do it ever again – promised Toothless through gritted teeth -. That's at least the one thing I did manage to do for you.

- Wanna do something else for me? – Hiccup bit his lip when asking, which made Toothless utterly curious -…My mouth's dry…

Understanding at once Toothless placed himself in a more comfortable position, with his head hovering above Hiccup's reddened face, and softly pressed his lips on Hiccup's, a slight taste of blood invading the kiss. Hiccup moaned when the wound burnt, but it was a price he was eager to pay for feeling Toothless this close. He wasn't sure why he needed to do so, but right now nothing would make him feel better than Toothless' tongue sliding on his lips and his hands running through his hair. If this was the reward, he could take it, anything there is to come…

- Ouch! – Hiccup exclaimed, abruptly breaking the kiss.

- What? Did I hurt you…?

- No… It was me. Silly me… I forgot my twisted ankle – he pouted.

Wanting to reach Toothless' mouth better, Hiccup had tried to incorporate by pushing himself upwards with his feet, which proved immediately to be a bad reflex.

- Damn… how am I explaining to my father I got a twisted ankle?

- Well, it wasn't your fault…

- Depends on the point of view – Hiccup pitied himself -. If I were the fighter my father has always wanted me to be, Green Death would've never been able to do _this_. And with this foot I won't be able to escape my father's scolding.

- It doesn't have to be like that – said Toothless, a strange expression curling his lips.

He kneeled and seized Hiccup's left foot in between his hands, removing the bag of ice (bag of water, more likely).

- What are you doing?

- It's a trick that works for me all the time, and since your wound is muscular I believe it'll work on you as well. Lucky us this isn't a broken bone.

Toothless placed a wet kiss on Hiccup's swollen ankle, sending an electric shiver up the boy's spine, the hair at the back of his head standing on end.

- T-toothless… what- - -?

- Shh – he whispered. Hiccup went silent right away.

Toothless positioned his hands strategically and started blowing on Hiccup's ankle, his breath unbelievably hot. Hiccup felt a burning sensation crawling up his leg and down his foot; it was painful at the beginning, itching his skin and shredding his muscles underneath. He was about to scream at Toothless, begging him to stop, but suddenly the pain vanished in a second and was replaced by the comfortable sensation of warm water dripping down.

What a surprise Hiccup felt when he realized his foot didn't hurt anymore and he could move it way better than before.

- What did you just do? – he questioned, intrigued as he moved his fingers casually.

- Dragon-breath – Toothless revealed, looking obviously proud of himself and quite self-satisfied -. Healing properties it has.

Hiccup stared intermittently and wide-eyed at both his foot and Toothless.

- It's so much better! I believe I can go home now…

- I'll go fetch your clothes, then.

.

.

"Err… Nope. You ain't going anywhere. I'm taking _my cousin_ to _my uncle's_ house, not you" that's what Snotlout said when he intercepted Hiccup and Toothless meters away of the main entrance before they left BHS. After some seconds (or minutes) of blankness because Toothless didn't seem surprised at all to hear that he and Hiccup were related, he insisted in taking care of his cousin and separating him from the black-haired boy. Actually, Snotlout was pretty obvious in his actions: he knew about Hiccup and Toothless and was clearly uncomfortable with watching them together and almost hugging (Hiccup's arm was over Toothless' shoulder and Toothless' hand was around Hiccup's waist for better support when walking).

So Toothless and Hiccup said goodbye, discretely promised they'd call each other later, and followed different paths.

The road to Stoick's gym was the most awkward and quiet thirty minutes that Hiccup and Snotlout had ever spent together.

Snotlout tried to start a decent conversation during the ride time, but he failed miserably and only made Hiccup uncomfortable and freaked himself out even more. In the end they didn't manage to exchange more than five consecutive words, and their short phrases always ended in questions.

Finally, Snotlout parked his car outside his uncle's gym.

It was raining now, much to Hiccup's discomfort; it was way harder to walk with a limping leg on the mud. At least Snotlout carried an umbrella and was smart enough to lend it to Hiccup so he could use it as a cane. He entered the gym soaked from head to toes, but at least his ankle was still in the wonderful conditions Toothless left it.

Stoick realized in the very second he crossed the door that Hiccup was there, after all, his son visiting the gym was as rare as a helicopter landing amidst main avenue. Actually, the whole place went silent due to Hiccup's presence.

- Coach… isn't that your son? – asked some of the boys in training.

- Yeah, he's…

Stoick removed the boxing gloves from his hands and walked towards his son and nephew. What wasn't his surprise at the sight of Hiccup's hideous wounds and bruises.

- Hiccup! Whut happen'd t'ya? – he exclaimed and received no answer, so he had to turn to the other boy - Why's ma son like this Snotlout?

- Well, uncle, it's kind of a long story…

- I fell downstairs – interrupted Hiccup at once.

- Ya whut? ?

Both Stoick and Snotlout stared perplex at Hiccup.

- Actually, Hiccup was bea- - -

- I was running to class and I fell, happens all the time – Hiccup said all sped up, drawing a hypocrite smile on his face.

- Coach Haddock! What was the combination you wanted me to practice? – called someone.

- No' now, boy, can't ya see I'm busy? – he shouted without moving his eyes from Hiccup's black eye and parted lip - How ya fell?

- I actually ran into another classmate and we both fell – Hiccup faked a laugh, as if it were the silliest anecdote in life.

Snotlout's face went plain, why was Hiccup complicating things so much when it was sooo simple to tell the truth?

- Yeah, right – he mocked, sarcastic beyond imagination -, and Green Death fell all the way down while you only fell halfway, right? And that's why he ended in the hospital and you didn't. What comes next? Toothless pushed you both downstairs?

- Coach! Was it jab-jab-cross-jab-hook-upper-upper?

- No' now! – Stoick yelled, frustrated - Whut ya mean Snotlout?

- As a matter of fact, Snotlout _doesn't know_ what happened because he _wasn't_ there – Hiccup gritted his teeth and was practically speaking without moving his lips from a fake smile position, but Snotlout obviously didn't get the message.

- Or was it jab-jab-cross-hook-hook-upper-upper?

- I don't need to be there for something the whole school heard 'bout – replied Snotlout, oblivious and offended -. Besides, I knew firsthand that Green Death was going to bea- - - OUCH! !

That was it: Hiccup had to hammer his elbow against Snotlout's ribs with all of his strength to keep him from talking. Didn't his cousin know when to shut up?

Fortunately Stoick had been distracted and didn't notice.

- Fo' Thor's sake! Jus' do any combination! Ya've been here long 'nough t'do tha'!

- Ok. Jab-jab-cross-hook-upper.

- Whut was it again Snotlout? – Stoick asked again after a stress-releasing sigh.

- Nothing. Hiccup fell downstairs – he said with rough voice, for Hiccup's hit had been perfectly aimed to leave him breathless.

- I rested the whole day… in the nursery. I'm fine, but I was recommended deeper medical attention for my ankle – continued Hiccup.

- Looks swell'd up.

- It is – yet Hiccup tried to modulate his voice to make is sound much less grave than it really was. He wasn't really that bad after Toothless' touch and breath.

- A'right, let's go. Up t'ma car, ya both.

Hiccup couldn't dissimulate the astounded expression that lit up his face when hearing how his father was ready to leave training aside to take care of him. He hadn't received that kind of preoccupation from Stoick about him in quite a while.

Hiccup's ankle required indeed bandage and a crutch for ten days to two weeks, but he was very happy the orthopedic boot wasn't necessary. The doctor was very optimistic because the swelling was giving in quickly and the foot could move just fine. Hiccup was absolutely sure that it was Toothless and his strange healing method the only one to be grateful to. Two hours later he was back home, enjoying some hot chicken soup and telly for a change, while his father tried to clean the best for Hiccup's easier transportation through the house. Stoick even checked the stairs to make sure they weren't too deadly and the banister was firmly attached to the wall; they didn't need any more accidents.

- I gotta go back t'tha gym – Stoick said after everything was ready -. Anythin' else ya need son?

- No. Thanks, dad, I'm fine – said a smiley Hiccup.

- A'right. Got ya' crutch? Fine. I'll be back asap.

- See you, dad – he bid farewell.

Stoick left the house and Hiccup pulled out his cell phone to call Toothless. It rang once and then that gorgeous tenor voice answered.

- Hiccup! I've been waiting for you to call. How's your ankle?

- It's fine, actually. Two weeks of bandage and crutch, nothing worse. All thanks to you – he whispered in fond voice.

Even through the phone Hiccup could so tell that Toothless was smiling.

- I'm glad to hear that. Work will be much less stressful now that I know you're better.

- Yeah, I had to lie to my father about my wound, though, but it's okay. Remember how Gobber was supposed to give my father the warning? Well, he did, but as it is to be expected from Gobber, it was too late. He called once we were at the hospital! It was so hilarious!

- And what did you tell your father?

- I told him I feel downstairs – Hiccup chuckled -. And luckily, Gobber supported my version of the story. You know, since it is the official excuse for bruises and broken glasses at school…

- Did he believe you?

- With Gobber's backup and Snotlout's blessed silence, he eventually did.

- Good news, then – Toothless' voice gave away his smile.

- Yes, let's thank the "assassin stairs". I feel bad for lying to him, though. He seemed so… worried. Truly worried, not disappointed as I expected him to, even when it wasn't as bad as we all suspected at the beginning… When I was in that locker I thought my ankle was broken. It hurt terribly.

- Hiccup, never mention that again. It will _never_ happen again, you hear me? Green Death is _never_ going to hurt you again.

- Thanks, Toothless… You know, now you mention it, when at the hospital Snotlout figured out that Green Death was in surgery – Hiccup recalled, his mind rambling.

- S-surgery? ? – Toothless' voice faltered - W-was it that bad?

- Splinters of his broken ribs in his lungs or something. Snotlout did ask for details but even if the doctors had shared them with him I'm sure he wouldn't remember the half of them – Hiccup laughed sheepishly, much more relaxed than Toothless -. I'm actually glad it wasn't me… It could've been me… if not for you…

But this time Toothless didn't answer, he remained silent an entire minute, only his uneasy breathing audible through the phone.

- Toothless? – Hiccup had a terrible apprehensive feeling - Are you alright?

Another minute of silence, and all of a sudden Toothless gulped and said in a grave tone:

- Hiccup, this can't wait any longer. We have to talk. You need to know. I'm afraid there's no going back now. It's for the best, Hiccup, keep that in mind. However we end, it's for your best.

- What are you talking about? – now he was really worried, anxious and afraid.

- I'll see you later. I have to go now.

- But, Toothless- - -! !

He hung the phone, and Hiccup was abandoned to the dreadful intermittent noise of the telephone line. What had just happened? Was Toothless planning to finish their relationship? Because that's what it sounded like.

Hiccup dropped the phone and covered his mouth with both hands…

.

.

He couldn't sleep that night. All he did was resting his head on the pillow, but his eyes were open as an owl's, and his mind chaotic as a tornado. Add the analgesic medication and he could barely remember the times when his world didn't spin this fast.

Fortunately the storm had stopped for the night. Hiccup didn't need any more incentives to increase his depression. He was very emotionally sensitive with all this physical damage.

There was patter on his window. Maybe he was mistaken and rain still poured down from the black skies. The noise grew louder and faster: it wasn't patter, but clatter instead.

"Maybe is hailing and I'm so numbed I didn't notice?" Hiccup wondered, so he got up the bed and limped to his window to find out once and for all the cause of that noise.

He had to suppress a scream when he saw Toothless, crouching on his windowsill like a gigantic black cat. His bright green eyes shone in the dark like lanterns.

Dazed, Hiccup opened the window and made room for Toothless to pass in.

- What are you doing here? How the hell did you make it to my window?

Second floor, no vines or trees nearby to climb… it was a valid question. What did he do? Jump and land graceful and precisely on the windowsill without making any sort of noise? Was that another skill of his? What was going on?

But Toothless wasn't in a cooperative mood, so he simply ignored Hiccup to his doubts.

- Get a jacket – he said, bossy -. A thick and warm one, it's cold outside. And boots…

He spoke as if ordering, but Toothless was actually the one rummaging in the closet and picking the proper clothes. He even helped dumbfounded Hiccup put them on.

- Why won't you answer my questions? Toothless, is passed midnight- - -! ! Whaaa! !

Toothless lifted Hiccup effortlessly in that bridal style, and taken by surprise Hiccup had to wrap his arms around the black-dressed boy's neck to steady himself. He didn't understand, everything was so fast…

- Close your eyes – commanded Toothless, walking slowly to the window.

- Why?

- Hiccup – he said, solemn the most, whispering hypnotically into Hiccup's ear, practically touching it with his lips -, you have to trust me. Close your eyes. Keep them closed until I tell you. And hold tight.

Hiccup did as requested, and out of the blue he felt he'd been submerged in a surrealistic dream. He was floating, somehow, the wind whirling around his face, his feet suspended in the emptiness; he didn't dare open his eyes for fear of what he might find, so he simply held tighter to Toothless, and caught a glimpse of a wavy sensation, like flapping wings. Actually, now that he gave a thought, he could hear those wings.

And the next second he could smell the wet and penetrating scent of the forest, and for Toothless' movements he guessed they were back on safe solid land.

- You can see now.

Hiccup opened his olive-green eyes as Toothless put him down. They were, indeed, amidst the forest, he could guess the trees' silhouettes all around him.

- How did we get here? – he mumbled.

- I'm about to tell you. I'll confess _everything_ to you, Hiccup. But you have to promise… you have to promise… – Toothless' voice died gradually.

- Promise what?

- Nothing. It's a promise you can't keep, anyways – he muttered, evidently filled with sorrow -. I'll light up a fire.

Hiccup heard Toothless blow aloud and a small fire appeared before his eyes. With the flickering light he could now recognize the place: it was the clearing where he had nursed the Black Dragon.

- Looks so familiar, doesn't it? Even in the dark – Toothless spoke. He stood good two meters away from Hiccup.

- Why have you brought me here?

- I'd been trying to avoid this moment, but you have to know the truth, know what you ran into since the day we first kissed. _I'm a beast_, Hiccup.

- I thought we had already talked about that… – Hiccup tried to resolve, but failed.

- No, truth is we haven't, Hiccup. And I can't believe how selfish and irresponsible I've been by keeping you by my side – there was so much hate in Toothless' words, hate against himself… -, I feel so guilty… You saw what I did to Green Death. I was out of control! I could have _killed_ him!

- But you didn't – quickly interfered Hiccup.

- Because you stopped me. Had you not been there I would have ended with Green Death's life brutally – Toothless' jaw tightened -. I could barely think, I just reacted by instinct. They've no idea how right they are: _I am a Night Fury_.

- I know. I heard the men in the orange gabardines say- - -

- You have to know who I am, Hiccup. _What I really am_.

- I do. You told me you're half a dragon, I've seen you in your dragon form…

- It's different after you know it's me, after you've witnessed my wildest side…

Toothless sighed, resigned, his whole posture looking defeated.

- I guess words are useless and inaccurate now – he lamented -. I'll just show you. But watch carefully, Hiccup, this is all the argument I've got…

And this said Toothless kicked his shoes off and stepped back, almost getting out the circle of light of the bonfire. He sighed one more time, trying to serene and push himself to keep going. It was necessary, for Hiccup's welfare, even if it meant losing him.

And then, to Hiccup's stupor, huge black wings unfolded from Toothless' back, and his clothes ripped when a tail emerged at the height of his hips; his hands and feet covered in black scales and turned into claws, dragon ears peeped out his hair, intricate scale patterns drew on his face around his green eyes.

Toothless had, before Hiccup's thunderstruck eyes, transformed into a half dragon and half human hybrid.

Hiccup's heart stopped beating; he involuntarily walked backwards…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_Ok, I'm not writing this twice (-stupid internet! I curse you, telmex!-). I'll go straight to the Snaketongue issue. I'm not deleting or censoring her "fucks" because they're a lot of fun to me and I somehow wanted to make a reference to the new mexican way of speaking. Yeah, I'm not one of them, but most people use the whole "bad words and swearing dictionary" on a daily basis when speaking. And they got this vulgar way of calling each other "dude" that I hate... But, come on! We all got someone at our schools we'd like to wash their mouths with soap. It's a must.

And if you want me to update next week you can poke me on my DeviantArt. ^^ Link on my profile or you can search for me as Sinattea there as well.

.

And thank you very much to all the reviewers, subscribers and those who fave! Really, I love you all, But you know reviewers get a special mention.

Let the dragons roar, LadyLombax, No No 22, darkoc3an,

AtkiakFF, LesserWraith, Love-girl2015, Psycho-Pacgirl,

PrincessOfTheNight01, Splendidguy44, FidjiaskyEH,

tmntlover123456789, NlightsofAlaska, BeautifulBayonetta,

Kira The Dead Ninja, Heather Dehmer, HBluesHeart,

SweetTooth4Romance, Miku Hatsune0102, KAKEtheDEER,

Ancientathens, simoka, AlexJohnD, Loti-miko, Ipod12.

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_


	9. Duality

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ Early update! Yay! I was planning to do this the next week, but I had the chapter ready and Sasuke said I should post it today, and everything Sasuke says, must be done. So go and thank her for being such an amazing friend.

Ok, warning 1: attack of the fluff. Seriously, I got no excuse for this. Well, it's my story and I can write as _"cursi"_ as I want. Yeah. Warning 2: we've reached a point in the fic where a lot of references from that dream and original story I told you about in the first chapter will get the spotlight. I hope you like them.

Read, enjoy, review! !

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 9: Duality.**

**.**

**.**

"If his ankle were in better conditions, he'd run away, I know it" Toothless thought, heartbroken. The look of fright and hesitation in Hiccup's eyes was something he was sure he'd never recover from.

He wanted to retreat his draconian features, hide them in the deepest corner of his soul, where they would sink in the dark for the eternity and never come out again. But he couldn't do such thing. He couldn't deny who he was, what he was, he couldn't pretend that part of him didn't exist: that would be denying himself.

And he couldn't be with Hiccup being the monster he was.

Hiccup deserved so much more.

And Toothless would never be the one Hiccup deserved.

What would be crossing Hiccup's mind in that moment? Was it fear? Was it hate? Would he scream and shove him away as everyone he loved had? Toothless should already be used to it, having people who should love him rejecting him instead. His parents did it, terrified by his dual nature, when he was just a child. The ones who called themselves his friends did it, kindness turning into ambition, betraying him and handing him over to those who wanted to hurt him.

If Hiccup turned against him he wouldn't be surprised, no, but he would be devastated. So far he'd never ever felt this way about anyone; he _needed_ Hiccup in his life… and he had just lost him. And all was this black dragon's fault, this Night Fury's…

His trembling hands, the fear and confusion in his olive-green eyes, the tension in his vulnerable body because he couldn't escape and he knew it… Toothless regretted the idea of bringing Hiccup to that clearing, now he would only earn more hate from him, because everything looked like a set-up trap.

- T-Too… To-Tooth-less… – Hiccup attempted to articulate, but he couldn't find his voice.

He couldn't because how could he speak to a monster?

How could he gather the courage to be near this black beast?

How could he let himself fall into the abyss at the height of this… thing? Toothless wasn't worthy of him! And he would never be!

- I'll take you back to your home – Toothless said, not daring to look Hiccup in the eye, lowering his head in utter shame. "That is if you can stand… _me_ touching _you_".

- To-Toothless… – Hiccup could finally pronounce.

- I'll get out of your life forever, I promise. I just… I'd like to ask one last thing from you… Please, please, Hiccup, I beg of you: allow me a kiss goodbye.

Hiccup stared at him through glassy eyes and didn't answer.

- One last kiss – Toothless implored.

This time, after quite a prolonged silence, Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

Swift but quiet Toothless approached Hiccup, too depressed to care about his body and letting his dragon tail drag behind him, scraping the earth with a soft noise.

When he was close enough to Hiccup, for the last time, he leaned in and pressed a short and nostalgic kiss on his cheek, to immediately pull back afterwards. He wouldn't dare to tarnish Hiccup's freckled skin any further.

Hiccup opened his eyes, finally meeting Toothless face to face.

"For the last time" Toothless bore in mind.

He better seized this last opportunity to learn by heart every detail about Hiccup's face.

And then, with a slightly baffled expression, Hiccup breathed out heavily, tilted his head up, lifted both his hands to Toothless' face and pulled the dragon boy into a passionate kiss.

For a second Toothless froze, incapable of understanding why Hiccup granted him such an intense last kiss, but his mind quickly pushed all thought to the back of his head and emptied to simply respond to and enjoy Hiccup's contact…

.

Truth is Hiccup did try to walk away from the strange creature that had taken Toothless' place in front of him. He did feel scared and confused, and he did wonder how was it he ended up involved with… with…

With who? With what? What was he thinking? This was still Toothless! No matter his looks, no matter what strange secrets his whole life might hide… He was still Toothless! The first person to ever accept him just as he was, the first person to transform his life and make his heart go totally crazy. He was still, and forever will be, his first real love*.

He was still the one to make his world spin faster; and faster and faster from now on he'd make it revolve.

Hiccup couldn't help but wonder what kind of mysteries Toothless' past hid, how many times he'd been forced to face this decision and show himself to people who would for sure reject him. How many difficulties had he endured? How many pains?

If even he, the one who promised would never change a thing about him, had reacted this way when learning the truth, how had others treated him in the past? And Hiccup felt terribly guilty, stupid and selfish, and, though slowly, he made the decision that he'd take it. Whatever there is to come… he'll stay by Toothless' side.

As this wild race of thoughts took place inside his head, he got totally lost in it, trying to figure Toothless out because he wanted to say the right thing, and he wasn't willing to speak unworthy words. But obviously his "prudent" (maybe it wasn't so much) silence was only making Toothless feel worse.

And then he asked him for one last kiss, for the opportunity to say goodbye, and Hiccup felt his heart shatter, literal. Had he really committed the mistake of letting Toothless think he wanted him out of his life?

Hiccup couldn't allow that. He didn't want to lose the most important person of his life. Therefore he decided that to make up for his ill-timed silence he would turn this "last kiss" into the _first kiss_ of a new bond that was to be established between them.

And when Toothless, fragile and fearful, placed a symbolic kiss on his cheek, Hiccup dared to go further and initiated the most passionate kiss he and Toothless had ever shared.

His mind went blank as their lips slightly parted making room for their tongues to dance at the rhythm of their sped-up hearts. Toothless' tongue was warm and comfortable, and as it invaded his mouth Hiccup could've sworn that was the place it belonged.

.

When they finally pulled apart, Hiccup proceeded to wrap his arms around Toothless' waist (right between his wings and tail) and embraced him with all of his strength into a deep hug. Toothless' blackened hands trembled, doubting if he should or not correspond to the gesture.

- I'm sorry… – Hiccup spoke softly, his voice perfectly reflecting how truly repented he felt - Toothless, I'm so sorry…

Toothless went speechless, slow to comprehend what was going on.

- I say you fascinate me and that I wouldn't change anything about you and then I react this way… What's wrong with me? I'm so, so very sorry… – Hiccup sobbed - Toothless, would you forgive me?

- What?

- Toothless, please forgive me – repeated Hiccup, much to Toothless' disbelief, even though deep inside the dragon boy felt warmness grow and flood him slowly, accentuating in those parts where Hiccup's body touched his - I don't want you to get out of my life… You mean too much to me and I should have told you earlier.

- Hiccup…

At this point, Hiccup broke the hug and looked right into Toothless' eyes (now with a green retina and black irises, just like the dragon's), eventually focusing on the scales decorating his face in such a mystic way. Now that he appreciated them from a short distance, Hiccup thought they were mesmerizing.

- My reaction was stupid, but I'm not afraid anymore – he assured as his fingers smoothly slid over Toothless' face, touching both skin and scales alike.

- You shouldn't be apologizing – Toothless almost stuttered -. That… this doesn't make sense. You… you want to be with me? Even after seeing me like… like _this_? You should be terrified…

- For half a second I was. You're right: it is different to witness once you know the context. Knowing all these details makes it impossible to shield yourself saying it's only a dream; this is undoubtedly real, and that was overwhelming – Hiccup's finger stopped on Toothless' lips -. But I'm ready to take it now.

There was a moment of silence, in which the wonderful hint of a smile curled Toothless' lip up, as if pulled by Hiccup's playful finger.

- If you want to run away, I'll understand – the dragon boy said, yet he used the light tone of voice only implemented when you want the other person to contradict you, and you know he will.

- That's good, actually – Hiccup smiled -. I recall that when we first kissed you were the one to run away – he then cradled Toothless' face in his hands, and his smile grew ever wider -. See? We all got something that scares us.

- When we first…? – and Toothless drew a smile as well, the memory of the Halloween Ball replaying vividly in his mind.

Toothless closed his eyes and chuckled, filled with unexpected joy. He lifted a dragon hand to cautiously caress Hiccup's cheek, sending a shiver throughout his entire body.

- Toothless, I'm glad we're here tonight. Thank you for sharing this with me.

- Are we in this together? – the dragon boy asked in a sough.

- You are half a dragon and I like you, Toothless – Hiccup replied, a smile lighting up his face -. Of course we are!

And before Hiccup could add anything else, Toothless held him tightly with both arms around his waist and kissed him passionately again, taking him enough by surprise to make him blush feverishly.

Then the rain commenced, and the sense of déjà vu was glorious.

.

.

- Tell me more – Hiccup asked, watching Toothless crouching on the lowest branch of a tall tree -. How do you shift shapes? Is it difficult?

They were heading to a cave not far away to shield from the rain, Toothless leading the way, presuming his half dragon form.

- It's not difficult, but sometimes is unpredictable – he explained -. I got three shapes: my human form, my dragon form, and this one, the hybrid form. I can turn into any I want, but sometimes it's very hard to stay human… When I lose control of my emotions I tend to… well, "dragonize" – he tried to emphasize the last word marking the quotation marks with his hands, but failed miserably because he had dragon claws.

Feeling quite silly, he held onto the branch hoping Hiccup wouldn't notice the funny scene.

- What kind of emotions? – Hiccup wondered, waiting patiently for Toothless to descend from the tree and help him walk. The dragon boy was just making sure the coast was clear and there were no more humans but them in those woods.

- Negative ones, I guess – Toothless said as he jumped down to earth, landing gracefully -. Mostly when I'm angry, or in danger. Emotions that wake my instincts.

- Is that what happened with Green Death?

- Yes. But it won't happen again as long as I'm with you. You seem to be the only one who can help me control myself, Hiccup – Toothless confessed, the concentration expression on his face melting into fondness, causing Hiccup to blush faintly.

- And I always believed everything I said fell on deaf ears – he joked.

- I live to hear every word you say.

When hearing this Hiccup's face turned completely red, and his heartbeats fastened beyond control. Toothless noticed this at once, he could hear the accelerated bumping, and smell the subtle changes in Hiccup's scent (blame the pheromones), and he smirked at how intense and undeniable was the attraction between them.

- Come – he encouraged Hiccup, offering his arm for support -. Let's go, before you end all soaked. It's not far, but since you don't have impermeable scales we must hurry.

Hiccup gladly accepted the helping hand, and even happier, the change in the conversation topic.

- Is it tiring? – he asked, out of the blue - Switching shapes, I mean.

- Not really – Toothless shrugged -. Well, honestly, this form is; to balance my human self and my dragon self is, most of the times, simply exhausting.

- Then you shouldn't tire yourself! Why don't you go human?

- Because if I humanize completely I won't be able to do this – then Toothless stretched out his wings and covered Hiccup from the rain.

Hiccup watched amazed at his dragon-umbrella, and giggled, holding tighter onto Toothless' shoulders.

- Then why don't you go dragon?

- Because if I dragonize completely I won't be able to talk to you.

- Okay, I get it – Hiccup gave in.

- Besides I don't feel tired. It's the first time I do something like this… You know, the walk under the rain being half a dragon in the company of someone I care. I'm very excited, actually.

- Me too – and Hiccup moved to print a quick kiss on Toothless' cheek.

.

When they finally reached the cave, it was very cold already. Hiccup's boots were muddy and heavy, and he felt so relieved to have a roof above his head that he simply laid down on the cold stone without hesitation. Damn, he was so very tired!

- No time to rest, sleepyhead – mocked Toothless -. We have plenty of things to do.

- Yes-time-to-sleep – Hiccup pouted -. If is not in my agenda, I won't stay awake any longer for it.

- Am I not in your agenda? – Toothless raised his eyebrows in fake indignation.

- You are; the whole adventure in the rainy forest with a twisted ankle wasn't. And I'm tired: medication's making me sleepy. Didn't I mention? I got this medical prescription: like five pills! I'm drugged right now. Maybe none of this is real.

- Are you saying I'm not real? – now Toothless was truly amused.

- You aren't – Hiccup said, teasingly.

Toothless chuckled at Hiccup's expense.

- Well, let's light up a fire to have your adrenaline running at speed once again, that seems to block this drugged and sleepy attitude.

Hiccup rolled on his side and curled his body to assume a sleeping position. He shook his head in negation, trusting Toothless would be capable of seeing his gesture in the dark.

- I already saw you turn into a half dragon. I don't think there's anything else out there that will shoot my adrenaline up. Let's go to sleep.

- Does that mean you don't want to see me breathing fire?

- You what? – Hiccup's drowsiness vanished in a second. He promptly incorporated.

Toothless knelt beside him and smiled naughtily at him.

- Check this out – he said, lifting his hands and forming a funnel around his mouth.

Exhaling with great might, a blue plasma blast (as Hiccup once denominated them) escaped his throat and burst into flames outside the cave, making a hissing noise at its contact with the rain.

Hiccup was open-mouthed.

- Woooow…

- Looks so much better when I'm a dragon – Toothless complained, pouty and manifestly self-disappointed.

- You kidding? It's awesome! – insisted Hiccup.

- Well… That's my most powerful shot: offensive fire-breathing. And I never miss my aim – he said, this time with much pride.

- _Never?_ Prove it… Burn that rock over there! – Hiccup defied, signaling at a huge and distant stone across the curtain of rain.

Toothless rolled his eyes and easily burst the rock to flames, much to Hiccup's delight.

- You are amazing, I swear.

- I got some other tricks; defensive fire-breathing, she called it, but I prefer the term "practical". It's much less powerful, and thus more useful. Allows me to do things like this – and Toothless blew a breeze of fire and lit up a pile of dry wood on the other corner of the small cave.

The dragon boy sat by the fire, and Hiccup sat in between his legs, resting his head on Toothless' chest, letting himself be embraced by those crossbreed arms. And weird as it might look, but he felt at home. He knew he was where he belonged.

- Who is _she_? – he asked, moved by pure curiosity. He hadn't missed that particular mention of Toothless'.

- I guess you could call her my only family; she often acted somewhat motherly when I lived with her in London, though "adoptive mother" sounds a bit strong for her… Her name is Evelyn Valhalla, she's a wealthy medic with an unnatural obsession for mythical creatures.

- You lived in London?

- I was born there – informed Toothless, his voice adopting a deep melancholy -. When my parents discovered my dragon nature they panicked and took me to a doctor thinking I might be cured… As if this was an illness of some sort… As if there was something wrong with me… – he was now speaking through gritted teeth, and one or two boiling tears slid down his tanned cheekbones. Hiccup cleaned one of them with his thumb and that's when Toothless remember he had a story to tell -. The point is they ordered the doctor to do whatever was necessary to stop my shape-shifting, to get rid of my dragon self.

- That's awful! – Hiccup cried, clutching Toothless' shirt in his closed fist, as if that way he could keep the Night Fury in its place.

- She didn't, however – Toothless continued -. She told my parents I died in surgery (she's a great liar when she wants to), and then took me with her to her manor. She helped me understand and control my dual nature.

- She sounds like a good person – replied a relieved Hiccup.

- She is – Toothless nodded in agreement, then pointed to his neck -. She gave me this.

Hiccup studied the necklace and for the first time realized something he should've noticed earlier: the silver dragon was a Night Fury. So that's why it was so special for Toothless: after all, he did have a family, and that piece of jewelry was probably the only thing he had of her.

- Why don't you live with her anymore?

It was an unavoidable question; Toothless' face went somber. "If you're really sharing this with Hiccup he needs to know the whole story" he thought, trying to convince himself that it was the best he could do. Hiccup deserved no less.

- That was my fault – Toothless confessed in a low, grave voice -. There was this school field trip and… Well, I… I lost control of my emotions once and somehow chaos unleashed… – Toothless' face distorted with shame, he wasn't sure he could gather the guts to say this. The doubt of if Hiccup would forgive him was the first of a thousand that exploded within his head. "Stop thinking and just say it!" shouted his inner voice. Toothless had to gulp his shame - I… set fire to a factory, but it was an accident! I tried to stop it, I swear, but- - -

- Ok. Toothless, I believe you. I won't blame your or anything of the sort – rapidly added Hiccup -. What happened later?

There was a moment of silence. The fire burnt with a lugubrious clamor, according to the tense mood of the two teenagers in the cave, as if sharing the angry emotion growing inside of the one who summoned its flames.

- _They_ found me… – Toothless hissed.

- They who?

- The Hunters.

A spark in the bonfire cracked a branch with a dramatic noise.

- The men in the orange gabardines – the dragon boy specified -, they're _Hunters_. A Vatican division dedicated to hunt down creatures like me.

- You mean there are more like you? – Hiccup gasped.

- More dragons, yes. They hide wherever they can. But as far as I know I'm the only half dragon in the world – he sighed -. Fortunately the Hunters only know there is one last Night Fury roaming at large. We're monsters for them, mistakes of nature, and they're on to the mission of eliminating these mistakes. _Eliminating us_. According to them every sort of mythical creature must perish…

Hunters, mistakes, _myths_… Now many things about Toothless' mysterious past and behavior somehow clicked in Hiccup's mind and made perfect sense.

- They forced you to leave London… – the Haddock boy comprehended.

- Yeah, I had to escape. Went north, to Scotland, but Evelyn warned me they were searching the zone – Toothless scratched his chin in a thoughtful gesture -, guess they were looking for the creature of Loch Ness- - - _Yes_, he exists.

- Read my mind.

- Wasn't hard this time – Toothless responded, Hiccup's smile contagious enough to remove all grim from his expression -. However, I preferred to avoid them and came here, to Berk. Best decision I've ever made.

- But they found you here! – exclaimed a confused Hiccup, oblivious to the fact that Toothless was referring to him in that particular last sentence -. That's why- - -

- A lost squadron – Toothless minimized the matter, busy with other stuff: could naive Hiccup be any cuter? -. I don't even think their boss knew they were here, otherwise there'd be a whole army of Hunters searching Berk. But I'm glad they chased me: thanks to what happened that day _this_ is happening now.

- You live in so much danger – Hiccup remained clueless, too busy worrying about his dearest Toothless.

Toothless curled slightly his lips into a half-smile.

- Part of the job, I guess.

- It doesn't have to be – Hiccup fixed his olive-green eyes on the dragon boy's bright green ones, intertwining his fingers as best as he could with the black claws -. Toothless, I'm going to make a promise: I'll protect you. Whatever I have to do: _I will protect you_.

Toothless felt his throat tie into a knot and his stomach sink. He didn't know whether to feel content or culpable: Hiccup was now officially involved in this matter.

- There's only one oath I wanted you to make: I wanted you to promise that watching me as a Night Fury wouldn't change your feelings for me.

So that was the promise Toothless feared Hiccup would fail to keep hours ago.

- I promise – Hiccup said lowly, practically whispering to Toothless' dragon ear.

They proceeded to kiss, tenderly, understandingly, complementarily; and as their lips touched nothing else existed in the world but each other.

.

.

Hours later, as night faded into dawn (very slowly and imperceptibly, for the rainy clouds didn't allow the sun to be seen), Hiccup slept inside the dry small cave, firmly hugging Toothless, now a human with torn up clothes and naked feet.

The bonfire was out, but Toothless' body was so warm that Hiccup needed nothing else to prevent the chilly sensation that would usually invade him when sleeping outdoors. It was actually pretty comfortable being like that with the other boy.

What a pity that Toothless' warm could do nothing now for his aching ankle. His exclamation of pain woke Toothless up in an alert state.

- What is it? – he yelled.

- Calm down, it's just my ankle – Hiccup laughed, placing a reassuring hand on Toothless' shoulder -. It hurts. Guess I must take my medicine. What time is it?

- It's morning already – Toothless replied after a quick study of his surroundings.

- _What?! !_

The slow night spent together melted into a hysterical morning full of haste. Hiccup had to be back before Stoick noticed his absence (which would mean death for both boys), and Toothless had to half-transform once again to transport him as fast as he could, carrying him in that bridal style, because riding him in his full dragon form required a lot of effort, and if Hiccup's legs weren't at their best it would be harder to hold onto a dragon's back with no saddle.

- As soon as you heal, I'll take you to fly properly. You'll love it!

- As soon as I heal _and_ it's not raining – negotiated Hiccup, a bright smile on his face.

.

Fortunately, Toothless managed to get Hiccup back home just in time. They were so close to be caught that Toothless actually had to hide under the bed when Stoick walked in medicines in hand, and there he stayed for one full hour. They couldn't stop laughing afterwards. Later Hiccup literally pushed Toothless off the window when Stoick stormed back in asking why he was laughing like a maniac. "Must be the secondary effects of the medicine" Hiccup excused, and he could've sworn he heard Toothless' snort down in the garden, which only made him laugh harder.

Stoick ended up deciding it would be a good idea to invite Snotlout to sleep over for the weekend, just to prevent Hiccup from going madder due to loneliness and boredom (and medication, of course).

So Hiccup spent weekends of videogames and movie marathons during the time it took for his ankle to completely cure. He couldn't see Toothless out of school because of that, but at least he spent a great time with his cousin and had the chance to have a talk about his relationship with another boy; of course it was a one-sided conversation and Snotlout didn't change his disgusted expression at the end of it, but at least he swore to keep the secret and not to interfere when Toothless and Hiccup went a little bit public… _if_ they ever did.

Many things happened in those two weeks.

First, the whole school figured out about Green Death's surgery and potentially slow recuperation, which meant the football team would have to face the season without his lethal quarterback, and many Vikings feared for the consequences this might have. Then Astrid did something real generous and convinced the coach to have Snotlout as the new quarterback.

- But I'm not smart! I can't think fast of a strategy durin' the game as quarterbacks must – Snotlout had said, more scared than honored for the new position and the responsibilities it carried along.

- Snotlout, if _this_ doesn't motivate you to think faster, nothing will. Come on! Give it a try! You deserve it for being a good cousin, for a change – were Astrid's encouraging words.

That's how Jonah "Snotlout" Jorgenson became the new Viking quarterback of Berk's High School.

Thanks to details like this one there was a strange feeling floating all around the school. Every student seemed to be confused about how they should behave now that Green Death wasn't there to control the grounds. Many tried to see Toothless as the new bully, but the scandalous display of violence he'd shown against Green Death never repeated, so they couldn't pretend to be afraid of him. Therefore most of BHS's population moved from the "Night Fury" gossip to the juicier "Have you seen the way Toothless Night and Hiccup Haddock behave around each other? Isn't it queer?"

Yet so far none of them seemed to care much. As usual with most gossips, the last ones to find out are the ones everybody's talking about, so Hiccup and Toothless remained happily ignorant of this situation for a while. Besides, they were busy on other matters, like handling a crutch around the school and dealing with exams.

Oh, right! And signing Fishlegs' petition!

- What's this? – Hiccup had frowned when asking his friend about the sheet of paper he carried with him to all places.

- I'm collecting signatures – Fishlegs said -. I'm sending a letter to the pertinent and appropriate authorities to demand for Principal Sanders' dismissal.

- Isn't that a little bit crazy? – opinioned Toothless, considering that Green Death wouldn't be very happy at his return to know his father had been fired, and he'd probably take it against Fishlegs for provoking it.

- Crazy? ? – Fishlegs shouted, losing his temper for the first time in his life - I'll tell you what's crazy! ! To almost lose my best friend forever in the hands of a despicable bully knowing that the man whose duty was to stop this bully let it happen in the first place! _That's crazy! !_

- Fishlegs… – Hiccup tried to speak, but couldn't interrupt his best friend's outburst.

He was touched, actually, to see Fishlegs was ready to face the beast in order to protect his buddy. He and Toothless exchanged an approving smile.

- …I'm a citizen and I won't tolerate this kind of abuse of power! Principal Sanders ignored Green Death's terrible actions because he's his son, and that kind of behavior from any of them must not be allowed – Fishlegs continued, inspired as can be -. I don't care if Green Death comes back and beats my brains out, I have the dream and the hopes that by the time that happens we'll have a principal who actually cares to stop him and does so. Besides- - -

- Fishlegs! – Hiccup called in a scream.

- What?! – Fishlegs responded in the same hysteric level of voice.

- Give me a pen – said a smiley Hiccup -. If you ever go for presidency, I'm voting.

Giggling apologetically for his loss of control, Fishlegs fished a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Hiccup.

- You make me proud, best friend – he said.

It was Toothless' turn to sign.

- Now _this_ is courage, dude – the black-haired boy praised -. What you're doing is worth of admiration, and far more difficult than punching somebody's face. If you need help to collect more signatures, let me know.

- Thanks, guys – said Fishlegs.

Then Hiccup focused his eyes intensely on Toothless, and a long and wordless conversation had place between them. Fishlegs was smart enough to catch a thing or two, though it didn't make understanding any easier: whatever the conversation was all about Toothless was obviously refusing, and Hiccup was obviously insisting. After a pair of more meaningful looks Toothless ended up giving in and leaving with a dramatic surrender sigh. He looked so nervous when walking away…

- Fishlegs, I have to tell you something – said Hiccup as soon as Toothless was out of sight -. Remember when I mentioned I had a date?

- Yes.

- Well, I'm… dating… Toothless – Hiccup confessed.

A minute of awkward silence passed by, but after some dubious looks Fishlegs finally replied, completely calmed.

- I know.

- You do? ? – Hiccup blinked twice, astounded.

- I figured it out since you first mentioned it, actually – he said -. If any doubts they washed away after Toothless almost kills Green Death for hurting you…

- Re-really?

- Hiccup, we've been best friends since we were… what? Five, six years old? To me you were quite obvious.

- H-how obvious? – the brown-haired boy stuttered. There come the hiccups…

- Very. But only to me, don't panic – Fishlegs solaced -. I admit it was _very_ weird back then, but now that he's, you know, kinda friends with us…

- Aren't you freaked out? – Hiccup insisted - You're ok with… with _us_?

- Well… yeah – Fishlegs shrugged -. He's cool, you know? And you look… happy when you're with him, ever since he sits in our table you've been in a better mood. Even after all the Green Death issue I can so tell that he's good for you… Why would that freak me out? You're not freaked out by me and Aura, are you?

- Of course not! But, you know, since Toothless and I are… kind of a different story…

Fishlegs gave it a thought for a couple seconds, scratching his chin.

- I like Aura, you like Toothless… I see the "like" in both sentences. To me, it's the same situation.

- Fishlegs, you really are the best friend I could've ever wished for.

- And I've kept your secret all this time… Even from you two – he joked. Hiccup laughed, clearly relieved and grateful in equal amounts.

- That's how amazing you are. I don't deserve your friendship, seriously.

- Wanna pay it back to me? – Fishlegs smiled -. Help me get more signatures. Toothless can go with you, since he already volunteered- - -

- We're in!

So Hiccup went to find Toothless and share the big comprehensive news with him at once. Surely he'd feel relieved to know that not everyone would find their relationship as bizarre as they both had come to eventually think.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_Sha-la-lá La-lá. *Say anything you want, Toothless and Hiccup are meant to be together and, no matter what, they'll always be each other's one true love! Uff, I had to say that, haters have been bugging me lately. Uff.

You really thought I could separate them? ? I'm a bad person but not that much... yet. Just ask my Kuroshitsuji readers, they know how my russian roulettes work. ;-)

And no matter how much I think about it, Evan's story is still much worse and complicated than Toothless'. Even so, poor Toothless, he's had such a difficult life... They both need a therapist, truly. Wouldn't you agree? (-As long as is not Dr. Bumby *shudders*-)

The Hunters are straight out of my dream three years ago, including their orange gabardines and their electric weapons, and their oh-so-not-original name. I suck at names, sorry, I tend to state the obvious when my cousin isn't there to inspire me. Gosh, I miss him.

Oh, and the Vatican reference, I seriously hope not to offend anyone with that. I respect everyone's religion, but remember this is, as every story is, based on some personal experience. So, my apologies if necessary, but the Vatican reference stays.

.

And everybody** thank you** so much for reading and keeping this story alive!

Ancientathens, Ipod12, AlexJohnD, DragonDude23, Heather Dehmer,

Shy Owl, BeautifulBayonetta, Psycho-Pacgirl, PrincessOfTheNight01, pollo,

AliceCullen3, Splendidguy44, HBluesHeart, SweetTooth4Romance, Loti-miko.

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_


	10. Unexpected

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ I think this means the weekly update is back, yay! Well, that is unexpected. ^^

This chapter made me think a lot of the "Buckbeak's flight" scene in HPatPoA, I was even listening to that soundtrack when writing. Guess that's a huge clue.

Oh, and before I forget: you should go to my DeviantArt and check the full and colored version of our lovely cover. ^^

Now go on: read, enjoy, review! !

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 10: Unexpected.**

**.**

**.**

And finally, a saturday morning, the bandage was officially removed and according to the doctor's opinion the crutch would be no longer necessary, though Hiccup would have to be careful and he couldn't run or do any exercise for at least another week.

- Don't worry, doctor, I'm not really into sports, I'm not a Viking – Hiccup mumbled to himself as he leaped down the hospital bed and headed to the reception to meet his father.

- Hiccup, ya're walkin' – Stoick exclaimed, clearly relieved.

- Yes, dad, I am – he replied with a huge smile spreading through his face -. I gotta tell everyone the big news!

Hiccup fished the cellular out of his pocket and dialed his most frequent number (as a precaution neither he nor Toothless had each other registered as contacts, just in case any of them lost the phone).

- Say 'hi' t'Fishlegs from ma part, son – mentioned Stoick as he went to pay the bill.

- I will when I call him, dad – promised Hiccup, not noticing he'd just revealed it wasn't his best friend whom he was about to talk with.

Stoick, on the other hand, did notice that tiny detail, and he pursed his lips in suspicion as Hiccup excitedly waited for the person on the other side of the line to answer.

Toothless delayed a bit to finally respond, for he was working and had to wait until he was alone in the elevator to pull out his phone.

- Okay, hi, Hiccup. I got my boss all hysteric today, so try to be quick: I'm dead if he sees the phone – he said, overwhelmed by his job.

- Hi! Busy-busy, aren't we? – Hiccup drew a comprehensive expression -. Well, try to make some space in your tight schedule… Guess what? – Toothless let go a slight snort of exasperation, he didn't have the time to guess right now, so Hiccup went straight to the point - I finally quit the crutch: I'm walking again!

There was a second of silence as Toothless caught the true depth of Hiccup's words.

- Do you realize what this means? – asked Hiccup in encouraging voice.

- Today is _the day_ – a wide grin slowly slid through Toothless' face.

- Are you ready?

- Are you? – he defied in a cute tone.

- Yes!

- Wait for me tonight… – Toothless said in a soft, enticing (almost seductive) voice - And Hiccup, open the window.

- I will.

.

.

By the time skies went black and the moon lit up the drifting clouds Hiccup was already at his limit. He couldn't wait any more, anxiety was driving him crazy!

He made up some lame excuse to go to bed early and get properly dressed for the occasion (no attempt at fanciness this time, Toothless had warned it was cold to fly at night) and piled his pillows in a strategic way to take his place on the bed (just in case Stoick felt like taking a look, though he hadn't done that since Hiccup was twelve).

Now he was counting minute after minute, yearning for midnight as he gazed fixedly at his window. Sooner or later, Toothless would appear there.

"Better sooner than later" Hiccup caught himself wishing. Toothless was delaying too much, probably his job was keeping him some extra hours. Bored and increasingly anxious Hiccup dropped himself over the bed with his head hanging upside down on the edge, watching his ceiling through its reflection on his amazing mirror (well, it used to be his mother's mirror, but Stoick let him keep it after she died). The dragon curled around the crystal stared back at him through empty metal eyes.

- What are you staring at? – Hiccup unleashed all his irritation against the metal dragon. Naturally he obtained no answer… not from his mirror, at least.

- Wow… You gotta feel quite lonely without me if you're actually talking to _that _dragon – called what in that moment was the most beautiful voice in the world.

- Toothless! ! – Hiccup exclaimed. He rolled over the bed and jumped up to go and hug the boy sitting on his windowsill, arms crossed. Toothless welcomed the hug.

- Hey, either you missed me a lot or you really can't wait for the flying tour.

- Both, I guess – replied Hiccup, somewhat playfully, breaking the hug.

- Fair enough – Toothless jumped off the window and stretched out a bit -. Can you just do a tiny thing for me first? I'm starving, work was tough today. We got a group of tourists in some sort of spiritual retirement: heaviest luggage I've ever carried.

- Worse than Starkard's?

- Multiply that for thirty tourists.

- Oh, poor boy… We got some fish.

- Yes please! ! – the dragon boy exclaimed, overexcited.

- But you have to be very, very quiet, 'cause if my dad wakes up… – warned Hiccup, though his words sounded more as begging.

- You know? We reptiles are four times stealthier than you humans in your best moments, to say the least.

And only to prove his words true beyond any doubt he lifted an unaware Hiccup in his arms and went to the kitchen in an outstanding cat-like silence. Actually, Hiccup was the noisiest during the trip downstairs, with his pouty whispering of ten motives why Toothless should put him down.

- Keep complaining and you'll be the one to wake your father – teased Toothless, at last letting the boy touch the ground. Hiccup responded with one single hiccough.

Then he opened the fridge and pulled out a casserole of blackened tuna. "There you go". Toothless' face was the reflection of gratefulness when Hiccup offered him the dish, and for the next minutes he focused on eating to his heart's content. The Haddock boy couldn't help but giggle slightly: Toothless ate as much as Stoick!

- What's so funny? – wondered Toothless, his mouth full with fish. Hiccup shook his head in negation, and Toothless didn't press the matter any further since he was too busy licking the plate clean - Thanks.

- It's okay.

- There's one more thing I have to ask – announced Toothless, his voice suddenly gaining a lot of seriousness.

- What is it?

- Forgive me.

- What for? – Hiccup blinked, not knowing what was to come.

- This – and suddenly Toothless used a pressure-point maneuver on the joint of Hiccup's neck and jaw.

Everything went black.

.

When Hiccup woke up he felt a pulsing sensation on his neck, but nothing too serious to hurt. He was a bit dizzy, so it took him several minutes to realize he was back at the clearing. Toothless sat by his side, throwing tiny branches into the fireplace.

- Welcome back – he said.

Hiccup sort of glared at him, sobbing his neck.

- What was that for? – he groaned.

- The knock-out? Sorry about that, but to leave your house flying would pretty much ruin the surprise.

- Was it _really_ necessary? – now Hiccup was going upset. Such a lame excuse Toothless had just pronounced.

- I apologized in advance! – Toothless remembered, which softened a little bit Hiccup's expression - I know what it feels like; learned that trick from Evelyn, she knocked me out that way very often. I'll make it up to you.

- So are we finally going to fly?

- Yes.

This said Toothless kissed Hiccup's forehead and began to undress in front of him afterwards. Hiccup's face turned red as tomato.

- W-what are you doing?

- Taking my clothes off – Toothless shrugged, as if it were the most normal thing in the world -. Believe me, I've tried, but I can't find the store that sells the Hulk's pants; when I dragonize my human-sized clothes just shred apart.

Hiccup's embarrassment and demureness vanished with that joke, so he simply looked away as Toothless removed his clothes (the bellboy red uniform), still laughing. Fortunately he carried a backpack in which Toothless safely put his clothing.

The next second, when Hiccup turned around, the Night Fury was already there, greeting him with huge, bright green eyes and spread-out wings.

Hiccup felt a warm sensation grow inside his stomach at the sight. He had once come to believe that he'd never see that black dragon for a second time.

- Hello, again – he said, placing his hand on Toothless' forehead. The dragon rubbed his muzzle against his hand, and tilted his head up to lick Hiccup's cheek enthusiastically -. Let's go, then.

Toothless lowered his head so Hiccup could climb up his neck and seat on his back, between his wings. At the beginning the boy was nervous, and he required a couple minutes to get used to the idea of flying on top of a wild dragon (the "wild" word was quite fitting considering the lack of seatbelts or any sort of saddle, and thus the danger, but Hiccup was sure Toothless would take it easy).

- Okay – he sighed -, I'm ready.

Toothless looked back at him one last time and then started running to gain impulse, the quick movement scaring Hiccup to his core, but before he could scream how he'd changed his mind Toothless leapt with all his might and shook his wings… Two seconds later, when Hiccup opened his eyes one at a time, they were flying. They were flying! !

Flying! !

Hiccup felt an incontrollable glee grow inside of his chest, like a tickling and warm bubble expanding more and more, till his adrenaline shot up and he was euphoric. The squalls summoned by Toothless' flapping wings waved his hair in all directions, and a crazy laughter burst from his mouth, and he felt like screaming all his excitement out again and again and again. And every time he shouted Toothless elevated higher and higher until they were flying amidst the clouds, enveloping like a silver mist under the moonlight. There Toothless joined Hiccup in his euphoria and shot some plasma blasts that lit the clouds like blue lightning.

It was magical, the best experience Hiccup had ever lived.

He could get used to it, flying with Toothless…

.

When things turned too cold Toothless descended slowly until he flew ten meters above the treetops, Hiccup holding firmly onto his neck, enjoying the feeling of watching the world from the heights and the now soft breeze.

And then…

"What's that?"

Something caught Hiccup's attention suddenly. There were several light spots amongst the trees, as if some sort of huge camp had started many bonfires. Perhaps they were some of the tourists Toothless had mentioned, it wasn't normal to have so many people camping on that time of the year.

Toothless had also noticed them, and was as curious as Hiccup. He immediately turned back, describing a big circle around the area (he couldn't spin in a fast maneuver for Hiccup could fall down). He knew it was safer to get away before any of them caught a glimpse of the black shadow drifting on the clouded skies.

Then it happened.

A lightning passed by, almost touching one of Toothless' wings and causing Hiccup to stumble; he had to tighten his grip on Toothless' neck ferociously.

Problem was the lightning didn't strike them from above as expected: it had ascended from the forest. It had been shot at them from below.

Hunters! !

Right after the first lightning a second one came, and another one, and soon the whole forest emulated a rising, artificial electric storm.

Toothless did his best to evade the bolts, but having to take care of Hiccup limited his movements and speed. Everything was to no avail…

- TOOTHLESS! ! !

The lightning reached the Night Fury, and they both fell down…

.

.

It didn't hurt so much, though, when Hiccup hit the ground; maybe because Toothless protected him, embracing him with his wings. They rolled several meters downhill and finally crashed against a shrub. There Toothless blacked out, and Hiccup had to struggle to release himself from the protective hold.

Toothless was, again, seriously wounded. This time Hiccup soon realized something much worse had happened as pain brought the dragon back to his senses and he shrieked in agony, already noticing how fatal the wound was.

- Your tail… – muttered Hiccup, doing his best not to panic.

Toothless kept shrieking, pain piercing his whole body as the artificial lightning had.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. Healing scratches was one thing, but curing a lacerated tail? The black membranes were shredded. He clumsily wrapped the tail with both hands, trying to apply pressure to stop the copious bleeding; his efforts didn't seem to aid much.

Toothless yelled and growled and shook his wings in a convulsive way, pushing the human away. Hiccup was growing desperate by his impotence…

And only to make it worse, the noise and the moving lights revealed that the Hunters were obviously searching the area, not giving up in their chase of the Night Fury.

They were close. They would find them…

Hiccup had to think of a way to keep Toothless safe.

- Toothless – he called, but the agonizing beast didn't pay attention to him -. Toothless… I know it hurts, but you have to go human…

The dragon kept shrieking and trembling, so much that Hiccup had to force him quiet by surrounding his whole muzzle with both arms, pressing the reptile's head to the soil using all of his weight.

- Toothless please! ! You have to go human… – he begged, but realizing how he was still holding a dragon's head multiplied his anxiety. There was a knot in his throat - I'm here, I'm with you… but you have to go human! They're coming… Please, Toothless, please… _Humanize! !_

Toothless could only understand half the words Hiccup said, but something in the boy's desperation clicked inside his head. Employing whatever energy he had left, he turned into a human again, but that was the last thing he was capable of doing. Afterwards he lost conscience for good.

So now Hiccup was alone in the middle of the forest with an injured person in his arms.

He did what his survival instinct told him to: shielded Toothless with his own body and waited until the Hunters passed by. Those were unbearable minutes; he hugged Toothless with all his might, keeping his blood-stained head pressed against his chest, and prayed to all the gods that the shrub was big and thick enough to hide them from the scrutinizing looks of the vicious hunters.

Boiling tears blurred his vision, but he somehow managed to remain calm.

Half an hour later he grew convinced the Hunters had lost the Night Fury; now he could begin to think of a way to get out of there. "Focus – he encouraged himself -. You need to focus, there's no place for panic if you really want to help Toothless".

He studied Toothless carefully: his body was all covered in mud and blood, and his frayed tailfins had turned into a deep wound on his lower back. To prevent infections Hiccup had to get him properly washed, and to prevent hypothermia or some other complications he had to get Toothless clothed, for he was still as naked as a dragon. Doing things almost in some sort of automatic pilot Hiccup pulled the uniform out of his backpack and dressed Toothless, making sure to tear the shirt and improvise a bandage around his lower torso. It wouldn't be enough for that injure, though, it kept bleeding too much.

Now he had to figure out how to take Toothless somewhere safe. He knew they weren't far from the forest's border, he'd seen a glimpse of city light far in the horizon before Toothless was knocked out. If only he could make it to the road…

_"Whatever I have to do: I will protect you"._

Filled with determination Hiccup placed Toothless' arm around his shoulder and began dragging him carefully through the woods. He wished he were strong enough to carry him, but wishful thinking wouldn't take him anywhere so he preferred to focus on his task: "Help Toothless, heal him, keep him safe". The physical sacrifice required for it was the last thing to worry about, it was all means. If it helped him fulfill his goal, whatever it was, he could take it.

.

An hour later Hiccup finally reached the main road and stepped on the pavement. He looked in both directions, but no cars were driving by. He gave it a second thought, anyways, because taking a ride would mean having to give explanations to some stranger. Then his panicked brain finally remembered he owned a cellular. Would he have any signal? Well, it was probable considering how his father's call interrupted his first moment with the Night Fury weeks ago. He confirmed that miraculous fact when he fished the phone out of his backpack.

He called the only one who could help him, yet the phone rang and rang and a mechanic feminine voice informed him the cellular he was trying to contact was either turned off or out of the service zone. Probably the phone's battery had died in the middle of the night and he didn't notice.

Fishlegs couldn't help them.

Hiccup's anxiety returned with all potency in a second. The flush of relief that filled him for reaching the road and having his fully-functional cell vanished.

Toothless leaned, still unconscious, against the closest tree while Hiccup screamed and stomped and cursed everyone and everything, frustrated, desperate and powerless as he felt.

What could he do? To whom could he go to?

He needed to get Toothless out of there. Where were they to begin with? In the outer limits of the forest, twenty kilometers away from the city, the very least. He needed a car. Fishlegs didn't drive. He needed someone who owned a car. His father? No, that wasn't even an option. Toothless' landlady? No, he didn't have her number, and she for sure didn't have a car. But not only was the car an important consideration, he also needed to reach a safe place in the shortest period of time… Too much for his list of people-to-trust.

Hiccup needed someone trustworthy, who could drive and had access to a car 24/7, and that someone had to live near enough of the forest, at the city's borders…

Realization hit Hiccup so abruptly it truly seemed like a miracle.

He searched in his contacts list:

"Astrid Hofferson".

.

.

The popcorn bowl was completely abandoned at the closest corner of the table; neither Astrid nor Ruffnut wanted to risk getting food stuck in their throats if they needed to shout.

Astrid's parents were gone for the weekend, so she seized the opportunity to organize a private party (meaning she invited only the non-bully Vikings), but now the party was over and everybody went home Ruffnut decided to stay and organize a terror-movie marathon only for best friends. There they were, lights out, sitting on Astrid's fancy couch, half-hiding under a blanket, watching the most terrifying movies Ruffnut was able to find. Their eyes were glued to the tv.

- Don't go there! You'll die! ! – yelled Ruffnut at the screen - She's so gonna die, ain't she?

- Yup – the blonde nodded -. Question is how…

- Wanna make a bet?

- What? – Astrid whispered, barely daring to ruin the scary mood with her voice.

- The one who screams when she dies… buys breakfast for the other the whole week.

- You're in… Oh-shit-that's-it! – Astrid began biting her nails.

- Don't-scream-don't-scream… – Ruffnut muttered to herself.

The girl on the screen committed the stupidity of walking alone into the dark and spooky tunnel…

Then the phone rang in the middle of the night.

Both Astrid and Ruffnut screamed at the top of her lungs and nearly jumped off the couch to hide behind it.

- It's the phone! ! It's the phone! – Astrid realized a couple seconds later - Don't worry, it's just my cell phone…

- Phones don't ring at friggin' four in the morning! ! ! – complained a terrified Ruffnut.

- I'm not answering – Astrid announced (the last phone-call someone answered that night ended in his brutal murder).

They both stared at the cellular until it stopped ringing, and sighed incredibly relieved when it did.

- You're such a scaredy-cat – mocked Ruffnut.

- Says the girl with the blanket over her head – Astrid teased back.

Ruffnut quickly left her hidey-hole beneath the blanket.

- No, seriously, who the hell calls at friggin' four in the mornin'? – wondered Ruffnut.

- Could it be Tuffnut? He knew we'd be watching horror movies…

- Yeah, actually, that could be him – Ruffnut scratched her chin to later smash her fist against the table -. That stupid belchin' worm…! !

The phone began ringing again.

- Ok, that's not Tuffnut – said the twin, pretty convinced -. His phone-jokes take at least a ten minutes break. He needs time to laugh his ass off, you know…

- Then who is it? – Astrid felt a void at the base of her stomach - Maybe it's a real call… An emergency?

- Your parents?

Less than a second later Astrid had already picked the phone with trembling hands.

- Hello? – there was a moment of silence as the other person thanked the gods and cleared his evidently dry throat - Hello?

- Astrid, I need a favor – said a desperate someone.

- What's goin' on? – whispered Ruffnut, curious. Astrid shushed her at once.

- Who is it? – the blonde demanded to know.

- Please, we need help… – begged the desperate one.

Astrid's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

- Hiccup? ?

.

- So, le' me see if I get it – said Ruffnut as she climbed on the copilot's seat -. For some strange reason your ex-boyfriend's stuck in the middle of the woods and he needs you to go pick him up?

- Yes – confirmed Astrid as she adjusted her seatbelt and put the keys in place.

- And we're goin'?

- Well, what do you think? – Astrid started the car and stepped hard on the accelerator. Sometimes her best friend was simply exasperating.

- I say we are – responded Ruffnut. Astrid growled lowly -. Why?

- Okay, Ruff, we're not… I mean… If I needed help and Hiccup was my only option, he'd help me, okay? No more questions, please.

Ruffnut kept quiet for a couple seconds playing with the switch of the automatic windows. When Astrid glared at her in irritation she stopped.

- I didn't mean "why" as in "why are we goin'?" – Ruffnut sort of apologized -. I mean: Why do we have to pick him up in the middle of _nowhere_?

- We'll find out soon enough.

Astrid studied quickly the empty avenue in search for patrols; since she didn't see any, she dared skipping the red light. Ruffnut was honestly astounded.

- You realize is 4am? Saturday night? Isn't that weird? I mean, it's Hiccup Haddock we're talking about…

- Okay, that's enough – Astrid interrupted -. You didn't listen to him, Ruff. He was _desperate_, panicked… Something really bad just happened…

- How bad?

Astrid lowered the speed just enough to fix her eyes on her best friend in the gravest expression ever.

- He said "_we_ need your help".

- O…k…

.

.

Hiccup kept watching his cellular's clock, while cradling Toothless' head in his lap. Astrid said she'd go, Astrid said she'd help them. Where was she?

Toothless moaned slightly, the evolution of his pain forcing him to awake.

- Shh, it's fine. You're gonna be alright. Help's coming, Toothless – Hiccup murmured in his ear. It was so cold that his breath turned to steam when speaking.

Seeing the road was still empty Hiccup took the time to check Toothless' improvised bandage: the white shirt was now as red tainted as the rest of the bellboy uniform. The wound was obviously deeper than expected.

Hiccup was forced to bite his hand in order to keep his emotions under control. One single tear slid down his left cheek…

He would've lost his faith if not for the gentle hand that cleaned the tear from his face. Toothless looked at him through weary eyes, his fingers trembling due to weakness.

- Hiccup…

He held Toothless' hand against his cheek as he promised, once again, that everything would be alright.

Hiccup's cellular rang, stunning Toothless with its sound. He answered immediately.

- Where are you? – said Astrid -. I've been driving down the forest road back and forth for ten minutes now and I don't see you.

- Keep driving – urged Hiccup -. You'll see us.

He hung the phone and stood up, carrying Toothless as best as he could, and headed to the road, hoping the only one to see them would be Astrid and not some Hunters.

Toothless was half-unconscious again, but he somehow managed to stand on his own, making things for Hiccup much easier.

Two lights floating above the pavement blinded the brown-haired boy partially. Astrid stopped her car right in front of him with a screech of the wheels.

- Oh, shit… – said Ruffnut from the copilot seat, staring at the dark figures standing in the middle of the road -. Toothless Night? ? Is that really Toothless Night? ?

- Yeah, that's him…

Astrid wasn't as surprised as her friend, of course, after all she'd already seen and heard trustworthy sources that rumored about the two boys' unusual relationship. She was more worried about the emergency, so she focused: she'd promised help and she was there to provide it, not to judge or question.

- …And he's blood-covered… Hurry up, let's go! ! – she urged.

Both girls got off the car and ran towards Hiccup to help him heave Toothless into the back seat, where Hiccup climbed as well to take care of him.

Though both girls noticed the boy's obvious discomfort for having Ruffnut there too they didn't make any comments about it, as neither did he. The three of them simply established an implicit agreement as soon as laid eyes on each other: they'd do what was to be done first, and think of important questions later.

He didn't exteriorize it, but Hiccup was endlessly grateful for the girls' discretion.

- So, where to Hiccup? – asked Astrid a minute later, ready to step on the pedal.

- I was hoping you'd let us use your garage…

- My parents are gone for the weekend, you can stay in my house – she informed.

And step on the pedal she did.

Hiccup, in the meantime, didn't pay attention to anyone or anything, he was too busy trying to control Toothless' unstoppable bleeding: unfortunately all the movement required to get him to the road and into the car only aggravated the injury.

Sometimes Astrid and Ruffnut would take a peek at the back seat through the rear-view mirror, feel incredibly sad watching Hiccup's angst, and then exchange a look between themselves to remind each other how they should keep their mouths shut.

Nobody talked during the journey, and the only noises to be heard were the motor's roar and Toothless' pained groans.

Only once Hiccup shushed him affectionately.

"Everything will be alright".

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_Chan-chan-cháaaan- - -. Ehm, that's how suspense music sounds like in spanish, yeah. Onomatopoeias, you know, they change from place to place.

So, yeah, I almost killed Toothless here. But you know what the saddest part is? That Hiccup couldn't enjoy naked Toothless because he was, you know, kind of dying in his arms... Yeah... (-Just kidding, he's not going to die... [Yet] Damn it Squirrel! Spoiling is one thing but lying is an entirely different matter!-). I bet you didn't see _that_ coming!

I wonder if this abrupt fall from heaven and all the way down to hell (literally) is somehow product of my shitty week... No, it can't, this was written ages ago. Or maybe it can be? Did I predict the future? I mean, I started with Hulk and Buckbeak and fun and... somehow ended up here... Oh, damn.

.

Whatever, let's move on to the happy part of the chapter. And the Oscar goes to... my reviewers! **Thank you** very much!

AlexJohnD, Hi Mr Whale, NlightsofAlaska, AtkiakFF, AliceCullen3,

Amy-the-Book-Nerd, Monn's Secret Dream, DragonDude23,

PrincessOfTheNight01, BeautifulBayonetta, simoka, Psycho-Pacgirl,

Loti-miko, Ancientathens, No No 22, Heather Dehmer, SweetTooth4Romance.

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_


	11. Alliance

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ I have this odd feeling that I haven't updated in ages (AGES), it took me a long time to believe I'd done it a week ago. I guess that's the proof that it was a looong week.

Thanks to my faithful readers for their lovely reviews. I hope I can pay it back to you.

This chapter has a lot of Astrid and Ruffnut, because they're also important and Psycho-Pacgirl wanted to see more of Astrid. There you go honey! (_Por cierto, NO es Alvin, Ardilla es única y original_) ^^

Read, enjoy, review! !

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 11: Alliance.**

**.**

**.**

- Alright, Ruff, you park the car, I'll help take Toothless in – ordered Astrid as soon as they arrived at her house.

She stopped on the front entrance and got off to open the left door of the back seat. At the beginning Hiccup stared at her warily, not wanting to let go of Toothless, but in the end he let her grab the unconscious boy's legs while he held his arms and they heaved him out of the car and up the frontal steps.

- You really gonna let me drive? – asked a wide-eyed (and enthusiastic) Ruffnut.

- I said "park", don't get too overexcited. One scratch and I'll drive over your head – Astrid growled.

- Ok! Give it a thought next time – Ruffnut complained, dignified.

- There won't be next time. Just this one: desperate times, desperate measures – Astrid gritted. It was no time for argues with her best friend, there were more urgent matters to attend, as Hiccup's piercing gaze reminded her every second.

So Ruffnut drove (slowly) away and Astrid opened the door almost with a kick.

- We got a guest room on the first floor, let's take him there – she said.

Hiccup nodded, biting his lower lip in a gesture that denoted all the effort it took him to carry Toothless, but this gesture expressed a lot of determination at the same time. Astrid had never seen such expression in his face, she was honestly astounded by how deeply Hiccup cared about Toothless. Was really their relationship so strong?

Once inside the room they laid Toothless carefully on the bed, the sheets immediately staining with his blood. Hiccup let out a fearful sigh through gritted teeth. "I have to do something" he mentally recriminated himself, guilt eating his guts.

- This room has a private bathroom: shower, bathtub, first-aids kit… pretty much everything… – said Astrid - You think you'll need anything else? – Hiccup clumsily shook his head in negation - Okay. I'll go make sure Ruffnut hasn't crashed my car and I'll be back.

That said, Astrid turned over her heels and crossed the door, but before she disappeared of sight Hiccup called her.

- Astrid! – she looked in his direction, he nodded -…Thanks…

- Don't thank me just yet – she shook her head in negation, making it clear that as soon as Toothless felt better she'd ask a gazillion questions: that was her price.

When she left, Hiccup gulped, but he couldn't help it. Things were already done, he had no option but providing some answers. He didn't have to tell the absolute truth, though, that was at least a bit solacing. He better thought of a good convincing lie.

He closed the door and ran into the bathroom to prepare all he'd need in his nursing mission. He took the first-aid kit with him to the bed and started removing Toothless' clothes, which took him quite a while, for they were glued to his skin because of the blood. He had to get that wound cleaned at once, otherwise Toothless could get an infection and…

- Argh! – Toothless screamed, the pain of having the improvised bandage unglued abruptly from his back bringing him to reality once more.

- Sorry! I'm sorry! – Hiccup immediately apologized, but he quickly got down to the job and started cleaning Toothless' back with alcohol and a wet towel. The burning sensation shot Toothless' adrenaline and woke him up fully; he growled - I know it hurts, but I have to clean it. I'll be fast, I promise…

- No – Toothless murmured amidst the thick mist enveloping his brain. He wasn't completely conscious of the world around him, but one thing he did know… and he needed Hiccup to know it was well -, don't do that…

- What? Toothless, I know it hurts like hell but you could get infected if I don't- - -!

- Cauterize it – the dragon boy interrupted, deadly serious in his words. He stared fixedly at Hiccup through pain-filled yet determined eyes.

- _What?!_

- You gotta close the wound… – Toothless moaned, his voice barely more than a whisper. The only reason Hiccup could hear him talk is because he was completely panicked and all of his senses were in the biggest state of alert - If I can't heal myself… won't stop bleeding… Blood-loss is too dangerous for dragons…

- Bu-but I can't- - -

- Do it, Hiccup – Toothless commanded, making it somehow sound as a plea thanks to his wounded looks.

- I don't have the proper materials!

Hiccup was desperately searching for any excuse not to do it. Cauterization? Really? Of course it made sense considering Toothless is a dragon and dragons breathe fire, and it was just natural for a dragon to treat his wounds with fire just like dogs and cats lick themselves to heal scratches. But if Toothless couldn't do it himself, Hiccup wasn't going to risk it. He really wasn't.

Nonetheless Toothless, even weak as he obviously was, seemed definitely determined not to accept "no" for an answer. He had no right to ask this from Hiccup, he knew perfectly what a shock it was, but it was necessary.

- Burn me if you have to… – he insisted, his eyes turning glassy as he tried to restrain his expressions of pain.

- I can't do that! – whined Hiccup; he really, really couldn't, not if it meant taking the slightest risk of worsening Toothless' injure.

- Blood-loss is too dangerous… – Toothless kept mumbling, his mind drifting farther by the second, unconsciousness was threatening to take him once again, such was the weakness of his whole body - If you don't do it, Hiccup… I can't…

- Toothless – Hiccup held his hand, desperation running through his face -, I promised I'd do anything, but I'm afraid I'll only hurt you worse…

- You won't… – Toothless said - _I trust you_…

That's when Toothless lost his connection with the world… again, and that's when Hiccup understood he _had_ to do it.

He didn't even think it through, he didn't wait for Astrid to return; he simply left the room stealthy and quick as a shadow (learned that from Toothless), headed to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing he found capable of starting a fire.

Back in the room he somehow managed to wake Toothless up, removed his own belt and gave it to him so he had something to bite. "This will hurt" he warned. The black-haired guy looked at him saying "I know" with his bright green eyes, but instead he dimly repeated: _"I trust you"_.

Hiccup breathed in and out deeply as he bit his lips and closed his eyes for a second. He needed to be calm and cold-headed in order to do what he was about to.

Toothless had said "burn me if necessary", and if Hiccup would save him by doing so, burn he will…

.

.

So Astrid finally pulled Ruffnut out of her (miraculously safely parked) car and dragged her to the house, where she was sure they would be needed, yet the twin girl refused to follow and she ended up pulling Astrid out of the house to have a private talk.

- I'm shocked, Astrid – Ruffnut said, waving her hands in the air -. I'm stupefied, I- - - Hell! I feel like Tuffnut!

- Okay, that's… bad – Astrid wasn't sure whether to laugh before her friend's funny gestures or remember the seriousness of the situation. She let Ruffnut determine the course of the conversation: lightness or graveness?

- Yeah. I mean… Hiccup Haddock and Toothless Night? – Ruffnut's high-pitched voice was all the answer Astrid needed: lightness - You kiddin' me or what?

- We don't know- - -

- Astrid – Ruffnut drew a poker-face -, we've heard the rumors at school and we just kinda helped them in, like, the weirdest situation _ever_…

- Well, it's definitely been the weirdest weekend of mine… But you saw Toothless, it was an emergency. The least we can do is… – the blonde sighed - give them the benefit of doubt.

- You give it, I don't have to – the twin washed her hands.

Ruffnut crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. Astrid perfectly copied her expression, adding a dignified frown of her own.

- You're as meddled in this as I am.

Realizing Astrid was not far from getting upset, Ruffnut dropped her arms to the sides and adopted the most relaxed tone of voice she could summon. Wasn't a hard mission for her, after all she was famous for her light mood, as well as her twin.

- Yeah, but I haven't dated Hiccup – she joked. Astrid blushed, but Ruffnut's strategy was perfect and instead of going mad Astrid let her shame turn into humor.

- You were after Toothless; that counts – a vengeful smile lit up her reddened face.

- For a week!

- Still counts – Astrid teased.

They couldn't help but laugh all-heartedly as only best friends can. Then silence settled comfortably between them and they seized it, being one of those rare times where the lack of words helps you feel more connected with someone. They looked up at the cloudy sky and wished stars were actually visible, as in those good old days when they were eight years old and used to camp on Astrid's garden in what were the coolest sleepovers ever (cool meaning cold as well). Ruffnut muttered something about the clouds being stupid for ruining their memories and Astrid chuckled along.

- You realize is the first time we've ever kind of argued over men? – said Astrid as she gazed towards the house, identifying the window of the first floor's guest room.

- Over two guys who aren't even interested in us! – replied Ruffnut, mocking as usual -. I feel so stupid… It's official: I feel like Tuffnut.

Astrid laughed out loud against her will, incapable of holding back. Just like ten years ago, Ruffnut was still capable of always bringing a huge smile onto her face, despite the situation. Like that time when Astrid's parents seemed to be getting a divorce, which in the end they didn't, but it was only thanks to Ruffnut and her unbreakable (and silly) spirit that Astrid could pretend nothing happened and move on. This time wasn't very different.

- I'm glad you came with me, Ruff – she said, truly meaning every word she pronounced -. I'd have serious problems dealing with all this on my own.

- Not that you got any less problems with me around but… Naah, what're friends for?

- You saved me the remorse, you know? If you weren't here I'd have to worry about keeping all of this a secret. But since you are here, I can tell you everything without breaking any promise. Thanks for that.

- Lucky you – Ruffnut smiled lightheartedly.

- Yay for me – Astrid tried to smile, but suddenly realized she couldn't do it anymore -. It's… hard to digest, anyways.

- What? Your ex and _Night Fury_? – Ruffnut emphasized Toothless' nickname doing a spooky mimic with her hands, though as soon as she noticed Astrid didn't laugh at all she regretted it. Suddenly her blonde friend looked all sad and serious.

- Sometimes I do regret breaking up with him – Astrid confessed, hugging herself absentmindedly -. Hiccup's such a nice guy…

So that's where the sadness came from. Ruffnut tried to push the "serious" button inside her head and did her best to dedicate a solacing and comprehensive look to her best friend.

- You jealous of the bleedin' guy over there?

- A bit – Astrid felt like such an awful person when saying that.

- But you never really liked Hiccup…

- I did… for a time… Like a crush.

- Crushes don't build relationships – Ruffnut tried to advice -. Ask Tuffnut 'bout it. Or even Snotlout, he's got the biggest crush on you, you know.

- I liked the way he made me feel… so special, and important – Astrid went on, nostalgia flooding her voice. Ruffnut bit her lips to keep herself from saying something silly. She was great when it came to offending the ex-boyfriends, but when it came to Hiccup she couldn't say anything against, and thus she had no idea of what to say -. He didn't like me because of the basketball, my popularity, or my looks… It was something else entirely, and I'll never know what. Nobody else has seen that in me again… I wonder if I still have it…

- Why don't you just ask him?

- He wouldn't remember… now that he's got Toothless…

- Oh…

- Yeah, I know – Astrid sighed, somewhat alleviated: finally Ruff understood her sadness -. And I believe he never quite identified what _that_ was. Maybe that's why we broke up. He didn't like me enough.

- You neither – reminded Ruffnut, as tactful as she could -. Why suddenly all jealous?

- I guess I was already used to have his attention exclusively for me. Feels weird to know he won't be there for me anymore. …

- So you'll miss his _disposition_ – Ruffnut understood, too proud of her brilliance that she forgot to notice she'd offended Astrid terribly.

- It's complicated – Astrid replied, looking away in shame. Put in those words it sounded so selfish…

- You're givin' me headaches – now Ruffnut had really lost it.

- Well, we don't have to talk about it if- - -

A single, sharp and agonizing scream was heard all of a sudden, but as soon as it echoed, it vanished, almost as if it had been a product of their imagination.

They went deadly quiet, both completely dazed.

- You heard that? – Ruffnut muttered.

- Came from my house, right?

Two seconds later they were already running at top speed towards the house.

- What's your guess? Hiccup or Toothless? – Ruffnut laid the bet.

- Or none… It's like the scream just vanished. You sure we turned off the TV?

- If _that_ was a movie scream, you got _the_ surround.

- Oh, shut up and keep moving!

.

.

Toothless halved Hiccup's belt from the deep bites his pain pushed him to give, but at least that worked as a container and only one powerful scream escaped his mouth. Even without the belt between his teeth, though, he wasn't going to express his pain any further: he was being burned, it was _fire_, and fire could not hurt dragons. Of course is not the same to get your skin burnt than the flesh and muscle beneath; fire is not supposed to slip beyond the scales of a dragon, or the specific organs destined to produce it.

He was sure he'd ripped the mattress, but when he looked back at his hands they were only a human's. Closing his fist around the pillow he'd dug his head into, Toothless finally felt the pain remit. Hiccup's hand softly caressed his back, transmitting relief through his fingertips as they trailed down Toothless' spine, carefully avoiding the burnt skin.

- Are you alright? – Hiccup begged more than asked.

- It… hurts less…

- Are you sure?

- Yes… Thanks.

Hiccup exhaled all the air contained in his lungs, letting out all of his anxiety, preoccupation and fear with it. He dropped himself next to Toothless, staring fixedly in the teary green eye that peeked upon the pillow.

- Thank you – Toothless repeated.

- I was so scared…

- I know. I'm sorry. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again.

Hiccup nodded before Toothless' implied promise of being extra careful from now on.

- You should get some rest now. You lost too much… blood…

- Look at me – Toothless complained as he looked at his red-stained hand, drawing the weakest half-smile he could summon -. I just wanna take a shower…

- Do it in the morning. For now just sleep.

- It's morning already…

- Not if I close the curtains – Hiccup stood up and headed to the window. He took a quick glance at the pink-colored clouded sky before shutting the thick blue drapes.

Now that the few lights were out and the invading daybreak had been exiled from that room, Toothless couldn't help but letting his eyes slowly close. He hadn't realized how tired he felt until Hiccup mentioned the tempting word "sleep". He was weak and emotionally worn out, of course he needed a good rest if he ever wanted to recover.

- Promise you'll wake me up in three hours – he asked.

- I'll be here. Promise.

Hiccup could hear how Toothless pronounced his name before falling asleep for good. He drew a timid grateful smile, and left the room.

.

When he opened the door, however, Ruffnut fell at his feet, her eyes wide open and her whole face red. Astrid stood only a couple steps away, hiding her ashamed face behind both hands. They had obviously eavesdropped the whole time, that couldn't be more evident even if Ruffnut denied the whole deal without being asked, which she did.

- We're so sorry, Hiccup – Astrid instantly apologized after her best friend ridiculously gave them away: "Wasn't spying… I was sleeping against the door".

- You spied us? – Hiccup closed the door behind him and focused his indignation-filled look on the two blondes before him, one standing up, the other kneeling down.

- We didn't mean to! – swore Astrid - We heard some screaming and then utter silence and we didn't know what to think… Are you two alright?

- What were you doin' there? – interfered Ruffnut - Were you makin'- - -OUCH!

Astrid practically stomped on Ruffnut's hand to shut her up before she said the stupidity she was for sure about to pronounce. Unfortunately Hiccup did get the message, and he hiccoughed and blushed so hard that his freckles disappeared in his colored face.

- I was… giving Toothless first aids, thank you – he replied.

- How is he? – Astrid showed interest only to distract Hiccup from their intromission.

- Better – he nodded.

- That's… good, yeah – she didn't sound pretty convinced, but luckily none of the others were capable of noticing that detail. Astrid gulped, uncomfortable and angry at herself. She hated to admit it, but she didn't feel too much compassion for Toothless. Not in the last thirty five minutes of her life. She hated feeling like such a bad person -. Let's go to the kitchen and have some early breakfast, okay?

- I'm in – decided Hiccup.

- Ouch – whimpered Ruffnut, still massaging her sore hand, but followed the others towards the kitchen anyway.

.

Last night's party's leftover turned out as a pretty decent food since no one felt in the mood of cooking anything, so Astrid simply put a plate in the microwave and waited as she watched Ruffnut stick her hand into the fridge, because she was way too lazy to prepare a proper bag of ice. Astrid simply rolled her eyes and smirked. What a pity in the second she saw Hiccup's anxious expression her joker smile vanished. He obviously knew what was to come: the time for questions… and answers.

Astrid felt a bit guilty for placing Hiccup in such an uncomfortable position, but it couldn't be helped.

- Want some coffee? – she offered, more or less as a subtle sign of peace.

- You really think coffee is the best option for me right now? I thought I was already edgy enough.

- You're right – now the girl felt silly for suggesting it, but at least there was a tinge of sarcasm in Hiccup's words, which could be actually a good omen -. No coffee. Tea?

- Err… – Hiccup doubted whether accepting the offer or reminding his hostess that he had two hands and was perfectly capable of serving himself; but Astrid was merely trying to be nice, he couldn't refuse without seeming rude - Yeah, thanks.

- My hand's freezin'! – moaned Ruffnut from the other corner of the kitchen.

- Then get it out of the fridge! – Astrid exclaimed - You're brainless, Ruff, seriously.

- Whose fault is it? You stomped on my hand!

- For obvious reasons – the girl scolded.

- It was just a question: what were they d- - -

- Don't! – Astrid interrupted.

- Well, if he didn't want us to be suspicious, shouldn't have locked the door…

- May be, but still, that's no reason to shove your suspicions on him- - -

- Girls, I'm here – Hiccup felt the need of doing something not to have the girls talking as if he weren't present. If they were going to start a game of who asks the most embarrassing questions, he didn't want to be in the middle of the round.

- Sorry – Astrid pulled a mask of seriousness over her face only a second later -. We should get talking about important issues. Are you sure Toothless is gonna be alright? That was a lot of blood… He needs a doctor.

- No. He's fine – Hiccup assured, seeming uncomfortable but definitely determined -. And even if he weren't… we can't just go to the hospital.

- Why not? – Astrid insisted - Hiccup, I'm sure you understand that he needs a pro- - -

- We can't afford it.

- Well, sure you can ask for help. Maybe your father- - -

- Whoa! – Hiccup screamed in such loud voice he startled both girls. He pushed the chair when he stood up, accentuating his anxiousness with the metallic screech, waving his hands madly in utter negation – Whoa! No. Just no… That's not even an option, Astrid – he massaged his forehead, frowning and closing his eyes -. You have any idea of how many things I'd have to explain? ? I can hear my dad saying: "Who is he an' why am I payin' his bills?"

- And _who's_ Toothless Night? – Ruffnut immediately sneaked in the conversation, wearing her best curious and teasing expression. Her eyes widened in excitement, staring fixedly - Tell us, Hiccup – she invited.

- That's… a very _indiscrete_ question…

- So… you and Toothless…? – Astrid couldn't help but wondering. Hiccup's silence and increasing flush were more than enough of an answer, even though he didn't intend them to be. His stupid hiccup habit gave the final confirmation.

When the message finally sank in Ruffnut's brain, she let out a somewhat mocking squeal, pulled her hand out of the fridge and pointed a swelled up finger at Hiccup, calling her best "Ha! I so knew it!". Then she started an incoherent speech of how she was so right and now Astrid owed her a gazillion things for losing the bet they'd made the other day in PE class and how Tuffnut would be her slave for the rest of the year because she'd just won their post-Night-Fury-event bet. Hiccup reddened to the ears.

Astrid stared at him blankly, as if she were still working on digesting this new bunch of unnecessary information. Damn Ruffnut and her ill-timed curiosity!

- We're not telling anyone – Astrid promised -. I swear- - - _We_ swear it.

- But Astrid…!

- We _so_ swear to keep it secret. Right Ruff?

- Fine – she groaned -. But they gotta come out sooner or later, and when that happens everyone's payin' their bets to me!

- Girls, still here – interfered Hiccup. Coming out? Was Ruffnut Thorston really applying that term to Toothless and himself? What had he just done?

- Alright, that's enough. Next topic – Astrid declared, punching her best friend slightly on the head -. You gotta tell us more.

- I think you've heard enough already – he refused, feeling humiliated to the core.

- If you really care about him you have to tell us _what_ happened. Everything… so we can help – Astrid insisted.

- Why were you in the forest? – inquired a tactless Ruffnut.

Hiccup sighed, trying to swallow his regret and do what he had to. He had to provide some answers, some sort of alibi; those girls just pulled him out of the biggest problem he'd faced in his life so far. They've helped him, but more important, they've helped Toothless. He had to tell them something, anything. He sighed again.

- I… like stargazing.

- So _romantic_…

At the beginning Hiccup believed Ruffnut was merely being sarcastic, but something in her suddenly dreamy eyes made him reconsider it, and he ended up curling a smile, which caused the girl to blush for being discovered.

Ruffnut's comprehensive appreciation of love, however, didn't do anything to veer Astrid's thoughts off the course they were taking. "The things he'd have to explain…"

- If you're so afraid of your father asking about Toothless… No one knew about this… stargazing tour, right? Means you escaped your house, didn't you? – the blonde understood, dedicating an inquisitive look with her sky-blue eyes.

Hiccup shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other; he shrugged.

- Well… Yeah.

Astrid's expression was filled with reproach.

- And how do you plan going back?

- I don't. I'm staying with Toothless till he gets better.

- Do you realize it's six in the morning?

- I'm dead, I know. But I'm not leaving Toothless. I'll have to cope with whatever punishment my father comes up with.

He was resigned, he wasn't even afraid of the consequences. All he was worried about was Toothless. Astrid swallowed hard, now that was true depth of feelings.

- Or… I could drive you home before he wakes up – she offered -. You might be in time to fool him yet. Have breakfast together, then tell him you got an appointment and come back.

- Thanks, but… no. It's useless, he must be awake by now. I bet he's already called me ten times or more. I'll figure out when I turn my cell on.

- I know what you can do! – Ruffnut exclaimed out of the blue -. Works for me: tell him you made this bet of doin' something at dawn and left before he woke up. Been gone all night, that's like a year of punishment. Been gone a couple hours without permission, that's a month, tops.

- Brainless – Astrid sang lowly in a high-pitched, teasing voice. Ruffnut heard her anyways.

- Oh, shut up, scaredy-cat! – she demanded. Pretending to be offended, she stood from the table and headed to the door - Ok, I'll let you talk. I'll go check on Toothless.

- Don't, please – disallowed Hiccup.

- Ok! I'll go check your tv, Astrid.

And then Ruffnut left.

Hiccup stared for a long minute at the open door and the void across it. He wished he could still see Ruffnut's braided sand-blonde hair.

- You sure she'll keep the secret? – he asked Astrid, denoting nervousness.

- She's harmless, that's not the way she likes to tease people – the girl reassured -. She'll smack Toothless' head with a racquet before she gives away your secret, and she's not _that_ silly.

Hiccup buried his face in one hand, blushing slightly.

- Odin, how did this happen?

- I don't know – Astrid regained seriousness. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow -, you explain it to me. You were stargazing, and…?

- There was an accident at the camp… – Astrid's eyebrow touched her hairline; her face was transparent in expression, she was literally asking in the most sarcastic way ever "What accident? Let me guess! He fell downstairs". Try again, the boy urged himself - A wolf, actually. Toothless saved my life.

- _Wolves?_ Hiccup, he really needs to see a doctor!

- He's fine! I made sure of that…

- And all the blood…?

- Not Toothless'. Sorry if we scared you, we couldn't think properly – Hiccup surprised himself of how convincing all of his words sounded when he spoke.

- Oh… right – Astrid blinked, letting this new and confusing information sink in. She couldn't process a suspicion right now -. Well, makes sense, I guess, considering he actually kicked Green Death- - -Wait, aren't wolves an endangered species?

- Astrid, please…

- Alright, alright. Sorry – she wove her hands and looked away -. You were scared, panicked… pretty desperate… You sure he's gonna be fine?

- He said so… and I believe him – Hiccup said, firmly.

Astrid studied the boy's expression carefully. All the things she saw there… it was the first time she ever saw them. She'd never witnessed a relationship like that one, not only because of the whole boy/boy issue (which was completely new and intriguing on its own); everything about Hiccup and Toothless' interactions was unique… intense and mysterious.

- You two guys are going really serious, aren't you? – she found her mouth pronouncing before her mind registered she'd formulated the question.

Hiccup doubted whether answering or not, because that would mean openly accepting he was emotionally involved with Dean "Toothless" Night, which he hadn't exactly done, and for which he needed Toothless' approval.

But he felt he could trust Astrid; he'd always felt it. He owed her, and she'd understand.

In the end he didn't say anything, he simply nodded and smiled.

.

An hour later Hiccup went back to the guest room to check on Toothless, and Astrid joined Ruffnut, who was now watching morning tv as she waited for the other two to discuss whatever they had to discuss. She looked bored; Astrid collapsed to her side.

- I just survived half an hour of awkward silence – she shared, sounding exhausted.

- And I survived the morning news – responded Ruffnut with humor. Astrid giggled - Weirdest weekend ever? – Ruff dropped the question, casually.

- Yup – Astrid agreed, taking the remote from her friend's hands.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_I should believe that the secret won't remain secret for too long, right?Person by person, slowly, but eventually everyone will know about them.

And I mean everyone like in EVERYONE, both friends and... not so friends (Squirrel! !)

.

Now, many of you have mentioned how you just knew that Toothless was losing his tail. Well, technically he hasn't "lost" it yet, let me tell you that I love references and use them a lot, but don't worry, even with those details this story won't become predictable. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna surprise you a lot with upcoming chapters.

.

Thank you very much to my readers and reviewers and lots of love everyone!

Ancientathens, DragonDude23, Shy Owl, AliceCullen3,

BeautifulBayonetta, AlexJohnD, PrincessOfTheNight01, Psycho-Pacgirl.

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_

.

Show me some love, you people, I need some fuel to keep writing.


	12. Broken

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

_**Note:**_ I can only say that this chapter might earn a fair amount of... No, I won't say it, it will pretty much ruin the surprise, but if you've read chapter 12 of "Ruleta Rusa" you know what's coming... sort of.

Go, read! READ! !

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 12: Broken.**

**.**

**.**

The intruder daylight made hundreds of color sparkles burst beneath Toothless' closed eyelids, forcing his eyes finally open. His orbs gleamed like yellow-tainted emeralds. He blinked repeatedly, trying to get used to the light.

He was sleeping so comfortably. And for the first time in quite a while, he didn't dream at all; it was all peaceful black inside his head. That's how tired he was, his mind didn't even have the energy to produce nightmares as would be usual given the circumstances. Who would break the empty peace he was at last experimenting and why?

- Are you awake now? – came the familiar voice. The puzzle in Toothless' head solved itself and brought him back to the real world - How are you feeling?

If he felt like cursing even at Hiccup for waking him up that was the first signal that something was going really wrong. Had he not remembered he'd asked the other boy to do so, Toothless might have aggressively snapped at him. "Alright, serene yourself. You got no energy to waste with pointless arguing" Toothless thought.

- It's been three hours already? – he managed to whimper, sounding like a spoiled little kid - Five minutes?

Hiccup smiled, Toothless couldn't see it for he was still light-blinded, but he sensed the grin on his voice.

- I'll always keep you to your word, trust that. Again, how are you feeling?

"Not five minutes, then" the dragon boy complained, but wisely kept it to himself.

- I'm tired – he groaned.

Hiccup sat by his side on the bed, placing a careful hand on the black-haired head.

- Still hurts?

- I can take it – Toothless slowly propped himself on his elbows -. I'd say I've been through worse but… right now I can't think of any examples. Is it healing?

Hiccup delayed an entire minute to understand that Toothless meant the wound on his back. Toothless sat and Hiccup sheepishly pulled his jacket up to take a look at the huge thick scar beneath. It looked gross, to be honest, but compared to the former lesion it was actually a big improvement.

- I think s- - - Wait! Your skin's not burnt anymore!

- Burns don't last much. Cuts are a whole different matter. Especially deep ones.

- Especially this one – Hiccup noticed. Toothless didn't respond, he merely sighed.

- We can't stay here anymore. I gotta go home…

- So do I, but I'll take you there. We can call a taxi.

Hiccup stood from the bed and helped Toothless to do the same. At the beginning the taller guy stumbled, his knees shaking a bit due to the weakness still present in his whole body, but thanks to Hiccup's hold he managed to support his own weight.

He looked around, carefully studying the bed, the closet, the window with blue curtains, the white wooden doors that led to the bathroom and the hallway respectively. He noticed the artificial flower scent of the floor-cleaning fluid. A guest room, he deduced by the lack of photographs on the shelves. A guest room where?

- Where are we right now? – he questioned, his eyes narrowing and his nose twitching as his senses recollected all the information they could about his surroundings.

Hiccup doubted long before answering.

- Ehm… Astrid's house.

- Astrid Hofferson's house? – Toothless' eyes opened so wide it might look as if his orbs where about to pop out. He froze on the spot - Your _ex_'s house?

- Hey, Fishlegs wouldn't answer the phone! I couldn't think of no one else. And she's not a bad person, she helped generously…

- I seriously gotta go home… – Toothless muttered through gritted teeth. That's when Hiccup realized it.

- Toothless…

Enough, Toothless' glass was full. Now Hiccup was going to defend Astrid's intervention in this whole matter? He'd doubted about revealing to him who had aided them; he knew it was wrong to get her involved, and yet he was thinking of defending her? Toothless had no idea why, but he felt the outburst irremediably coming.

- You trusted your ex to- - -?!

- Are you _jealous_?

- What? – fine, now that he had a name for that outburst Toothless felt less upset than a second ago.

He was, naturally, determined to deny the whole deal. He couldn't be jealous, right? Because jealousy wasn't good, it reflected a serious lack of confidence and trust, and Toothless completely trusted Hiccup and completely felt confident of himself, right? He was simply and logically worried because receiving somebody's help meant giving that somebody answers and getting him (her) meddled in secrets nobody should know about. But it wasn't because Toothless felt jealous of how Hiccup still trusted the girl he had once liked, right? "Keep saying that until you believe it, dragon".

- Toothless, you have no reason to – this said Hiccup grinned and pulled the boy into a sweet kiss, which the other immediately deepened, biting Hiccup's lower lip and enjoying the humid taste of his tongue.

Hiccup was surprised by the urgency and passion Toothless printed on their contact, yet after a couple seconds he felt the same and let things follow their course. Hours ago he had come to think he'd lose Toothless forever. Although it seemed like everything happened years ago, the feeling was still fresh. He needed now, more than ever, to feel him close.

A very similar idea crossed Toothless' mind, except his need was driven and exacerbated by his sudden jealousy. He couldn't help it. As he possessively wrapped both arms around Hiccup's thin waist, all Toothless could think of was: "He is mine. You are mine, Hiccup".

When they fell, tangled in each other's arms, on the bed, Toothless' mind was sinking again in a happy blackness, nothing but Hiccup's scent connecting him to reality. "You are mine, mine and mine only". It almost turned into a mantra, silencing even the part of his brain that screamed his body's ache out loud. "Mine, mine, mine…"

.

.

- Great! ! Taxi's here! – shouted Ruffnut, her relief turning into excitement as she walked away from the lobby's window and into the living room.

She had barely survived the most awkward and most exasperating fifteen minutes of dead silence she'd ever found herself forced to face.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief too when he heard the twin's news.

All that time Astrid and Toothless had sat across the room, staring at each other's poker face; Toothless' arms crossed, his fingers clawing on his own muscles.

- I don't feel comfortable receiving their help – was the only thing he'd pronounced so far. Hiccup had, literally, face-palmed when listened to that.

- And I bet she's not comfortable with your blood on her sheets. Please be nice, Toothless, we can discuss _this_ later.

The boy's green eyes had revealed a scrap of shame, and he drew a gesture similar to a child's who's just been scolded by an adult. He later bit his lips and dedicated a softened look to the girl in front of him. Astrid had raised her eyebrows skeptically.

When Ruffnut walked in, nothing about the scene had changed much.

- So – she voiced -, your taxi's here and we swear not to tell your secret to the wolf-police. Deal?

Utter silence. But since Ruffnut had a terrible timing when it came to shutting up, she foolishly decided to break it.

- And, well, that's not as much a secret as you think, but we also swear not to say anything 'bout you two – she shrugged, and scratched the back of her head -. Sorry for the interruption back at the room, by the way. Damn it guys! You should've locked the door this time. I really thought you were giving first aids this time…

Toothless glared at her, his cheeks burning red (nothing compared to Hiccup's, though; his were bright as a traffic light), yet something really murderous in his eyes. Now it was Astrid's turn to face-palm. Ruffnut gulped, hardly swallowing the rest of her comment, and repeated the alleviating news: "Taxi's here! !"

.

.

Quite a pity tension didn't diminish at all when it was just Toothless and Hiccup in the vehicle. Although exhausted as he was, it was obvious that Toothless was pretty upset for the situation. His wounds were now a secondary matter; they'd heal, eventually, as they always did. He was more worried about having two girls (two _popular_ Viking girls) sharing the secret of his and Hiccup's relationship's true nature.

- How much did you tell them? – he whispered, something dark slithering in his voice.

- I didn't say anything, they deduced it. Wasn't hard considering it was you and me, alone, on saturday night…

- Well, they didn't look surprised at all when they walked in on us – Toothless unconsciously closed his hands into fists, his whole face denoting frustration. Not that he and Hiccup were in the most compromising of situations (after all they were just kissing, and nothing else), which he didn't want to admit, but was pretty much the frustrating part.

- I didn't confirm anything…

- Neither denied it, am I right?

Hiccup couldn't believe he was hearing such a tone coming from his dearest's mouth. He sounded upset, disappointed, troubled. He sounded like everything Hiccup had never wanted to represent to him. The Haddock boy automatically shrunk, hugging himself with need, trying to shelter from what he began to suspect would be the first fight between him and Toothless.

- Toothless, does this really bother you that much?

- Oh, and it shouldn't? – he snapped - You have any idea of what- - -?! Argh! !

When Toothless' turned around aggressively his scar sent a piercing pain through all his body. His words died abruptly in his throat, replaced by an animalistic growl. Hiccup wanted to ask the obligated question, receiving a warning growl to remain quiet. Yet he insisted and tried to check the wound; Toothless slapped his hand away.

- Don't!

Hiccup withdrew his hand, confused, his mind working at full speed trying to comprehend why Toothless was behaving in such instable way. An hour ago he was the synonym of affection and now he was the total antithesis, almost as if he wanted to be left alone, completely.

Hiccup couldn't figure out an answer till he saw the distorted expression of pain, the gritted teeth and the growing fangs. Toothless was merely assuming the surly and distrusting attitude of any wounded animal. When he was hurt the most he knew he had to take whatever help was offered because he needed it (of course it wasn't like he had any strength to refuse back then), but now that he was a little better and slowly recovered his self-sufficiency he didn't want anyone to see him in that state. But Astrid, Ruffnut, and Hiccup, the most of all, had witnessed said state, and Toothless' instinctive pride couldn't stand that. This time wasn't like the first time he'd taken Hiccup's help in the woods.

- I need to get home – he mumbled, confirming Hiccup's theory.

- We'll be there soon…

.

.

Toothless didn't allow Hiccup to escort him upstairs. Odin, he didn't even let the boy wait at the door with him. He insisted that it was better if Hiccup made good use of the taxi and headed home at once. "You need to rest as well". He didn't even seem to remember that Hiccup would be heading towards the unleashed hell. He was changed; he didn't seem to care much about anything anymore, as if he'd just realized something brutally important that emptied his head of all further thought.

Hiccup couldn't insist before those shadowed dragon eyes. He wanted to do something. But what could he, a mere human, do for a dragon? What else besides all he'd done already? "You have to go" Toothless had said. "I'll be fine" he had promised. Therefore, Hiccup left; but even so, he ordered the taxi driver to wait until he saw Mrs. Evans open the door and, scandalized the most, helped blood-covered Toothless in.

He tried so very hard to force his mind to think of something other than Toothless; he had his own troubles to focus on. He could imagine the whole scene: his father standing in all his height and width at the door, the most fierce and raging look imaginable on his eyes. And Hiccup hadn't even thought of an excuse, he was beginning to think that using Ruffnut's would be better than the probable stuttering and hiccups he'd come up with.

The taxi stopped in front of his house.

Stoick wasn't there. His pick-up wasn't there.

Hiccup paid the fare and walked into his yard with caution, as if he expected some sort of trap to activate at any minute. Was his father really gone or was it some sort of trick to catch him _in flagrante_? Or maybe he'd left to go look for him?

Filled with doubt and a fair amount of fear, Hiccup entered the house. His father wasn't there either. "Dad?" he called, and received no response.

The answers came until he walked into the kitchen, where, attached to the fridge with a viking-ship shaped magnet, was a hand-written note from Stoick himself.

_"There was an accident at Gobber's. He finally managed to blow up his workshop. He's alive, not to worry. Have some breakfast when you wake up. I'll call you when the fire's out"._

Thank the gods that Stoick's writing was way clearer than his speaking, otherwise Hiccup might have thought he'd misunderstood. So his father was gone since early hours? Hadn't he noticed Hiccup's absence? Could he even get this lucky? …Wait! Gobber set fire to his house?! !

That's when Hiccup believed turning on his cellular would be a good idea. There were only two missing calls from his dad. He pressed the green button and called him himself.

Stoick was fast to answer.

- Hiccup! Fin'lly!

- Hey, dad. My battery died, sorry – Hiccup did his best to sound calm and lazy, as if he'd just woken up. It wasn't even midday, which on a sunday wasn't weird at all -. So what's with Gobber? Is he alright?

- Oh, he's fine. Lost hal' his garage, but he's fine – Stoick's voice sounded really tired; relieved, but tired -. Sorry for leavin' like tha', son, t'was really early, didn' wan' to wake ya up. Bein' ya' firs' day withou' bandage an' medication…

- You're… so considerate, dad - Hiccup couldn't help but feel a suffocating flush of guilt. His father being all… fatherly, finally, and he was going to lie shamelessly to him once he got home? He gulped, attempting to swallow his remorse with it - Thanks… You… you want me to go and help?

- No, there ain' much ya can do, 'nyways – something softened in Stoick's chest when his son pronounced such an uncommon compliment. His tense voice lightened a lot -. Stay hom', rest. Gobber's fine, he'll be teasin' ya t'morrow a' school.

- You mean _teaching_, right? – Hiccup felt infinitely grateful for the sly smile his father summoned to his lips. He needed that.

- Or whuteva he does a' ya' school – Stoick joked. Hiccup could tell apart Gobber's complaining through the background noise. His father chuckled with his guttural laughter -. Gotta go now, son. I'll be back 'bout 7pm.

- I'll be… right here, dad – of course, because where else was he supposed to be having a significant other wounded at the opposite end of town?

- Be good, Hiccup – Stoick said, tightening the knot in the boy's throat. His mother used to say that phrase to bid farewell when he was a little kid. It meant a lot for the both of them, especially since none had pronounced it in years.

Hiccup hung the phone feeling positively worse than before. For a second he wished his father were there, in the house, screaming and threatening with the worst of punishments after he was done with the whole killing-burying-disinterring-reviving process. Had that been the case, Hiccup could've taken it as the perfect excuse to leave the house and go to Toothless' side; surely by now the dragon boy would be missing his company.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that anymore. Not after reading his father's note, the first he'd written in years (Stoick usually left with no announcement, after all it was easy to infer he'd be either at the gym or at the local pub with Spitelout). Not after hearing his mother's words from him, for the first time in years.

Hiccup sat on the floor, staring at the living room from his place. He spotted the only recent picture of him and his father, which stood on the highest shelf. It was taken almost two years ago, at a boxing event where Stoick's students had amazingly beaten everybody up, earning him a "Best Coach" award. A reporter from the local newspaper asked Stoick for a picture with his son, to give the article a whole new perspective about the "two types of coaching". That photography hadn't even been voluntary.

Hiccup looked down and reread the note. Things really improved between him and his father after the twisted ankle issue, and Hiccup couldn't risk losing that a second time. Not when he was beginning to feel that, if he was indeed good, the next picture of his father and him would actually represent something.

He didn't want to lose his father again. That's why, no matter how much he wanted to be with Toothless, he would be good and stay in his house.

He'd have to content himself with a phone call.

Which reminded him of that curious moment, right before he left Toothless at his door…

- Hiccup – Toothless had grimly muttered -, could you please give me back my cell?

Not bothering to dissimulate his disillusion (Hiccup had come to believe he'd be asked to stay, but Toothless had made it clear he wanted to go on alone) he fished the phone out of his backpack, where it had been since the last night. That's when he got the first and last glimpse of what could now be wrong with Toothless: there were at least seven missing calls, all of them from a strange foreigner number.

And Hiccup had a pretty good idea of whom that number belonged to.

.

.

Evelyn Valhalla.

She was a smart, clever and kind person, but that didn't mean she couldn't be cold or intimidating when she wanted to; or better, when she had to. This time, she was furious, because she had to and she wanted to be furious. Toothless didn't need to see her to know she'd be wearing the most disappointed expression ever.

- We had a deal, Dean. You made a promise: to be careful and to call me whenever you had a problem. You've been missing all night long, you're hurt… And I must find out because you don't answer your phone? ? – she hissed through the auricular, the thud of a hand against a wooden desk marking her words.

Toothless sighed, defeated. Lying to Evelyn was always to no avail. She knew things. She _always_ knew _everything_. How? That was a doubt Toothless hadn't dissipated yet.

- H-how did you know? – he stuttered.

- I always have my means. I've taken care of you since you were nine years old. I believe you should give my instincts some credit – she replied somewhat offended -. What happened Dean? And don't you _dare_ to lie.

The addressed gulped before responding; his mouth was terribly dry…

- I was flying, passed midnight, in the woods. There was a camp of Hunters…

- A _camp_? How could you possibly overlook a camp? ?

- They didn't look like Hunters! They weren't supposed to be! – Toothless cried through gritted teeth.

- And what about that squat? The ones you killed two months ago. Somebody must have missed them. They were looking for their men and they saw a dragon flying above their heads! ! – Evelyn was losing her temper. Every word made her sound madder than before - Now you better wish they didn't distinguish _the_ Night Fury or they'll never leave Berk.

- I needed to fly… – was it even worthy? Trying to justify himself? He'd committed a mistake, a huge one. Trying to impress Hiccup had lowered all of his defenses; he let down his guard. He'd failed, he knew it.

But worse of all: she knew it.

- What you need, and what you want – Evelyn worked hard not to let the pity she felt drip into her voice when speaking such cruel reality aloud -, I'm sorry, Dean, but will never be as important as what you _must_. You know that.

- How was I supposed to know? Do I have to be suspicious of everyone and everything? ? – it hurt. His reality hurt so much…

- You're the only half-dragon in the world; suspicion_ keeps you alive_. A large amount of campers in low season? Dean, please! !

- They said it was a spiritual retirement… – he mumbled.

- _Spiritual?_ Dean, you know all the key words related to this Vatican division. How could you be so _careless_? ? What were you thinking of that could possibly be more important than your survival?! !

That was enough. She didn't know it, but she was messing with Hiccup. _No one_ messed with Hiccup.

- Stop calling me that! ! I'm not Dean… I'm _Toothless_…

- Oh, right. I had forgotten that _lovely_ nickname tradition of Berk's – her sarcasm was so intense it was offensive, even though she didn't mean it to. A bit of sadness slipped in her voice -. So you feel at home Dean? Don't get used to it: they'll go after you, and you'll have to leave…

Toothless couldn't listen anymore. He didn't want to. He couldn't stand to.

He threw the phone violently against the wall; it crashed in a hundred pieces.

He sank both hands in his hair and clawed at his head. Boiling tears shed from his eyes like crystalline lava…

That was only the first of many signals warning the world was crumbling out of place.

.

.

Toothless was nowhere to be seen during the next days. He didn't answer the phone, he didn't attend school, he didn't attend his job, and at the tenement house nobody knew where he was or how to contact him. The story repeated with a hideous difference: this time a certain boy wasn't there to take care of the dragon. Hiccup was growing utterly desperate.

- I need to find him – he muttered to himself all the time. He was physically present but his mind couldn't focus and return to reality. He was like a zombie walking across the school.

Fishlegs was truly worried, about Hiccup _and_ Toothless; they were both his friends, and he had no idea how he could help them. If Hiccup had no idea of what was going on, what could be expected from him, who only witnessed things from the outside? Still, he wanted to help; Hiccup was, after all, his best friend of all life.

- No news from him yet? – he questioned Hiccup during lunch.

The Haddock boy shook his head miserably in negation, stabbing his food with the fork. Fishlegs' eyes flew to the other corner of the bench, where Toothless' absence was notorious. The table felt empty without him.

- What did they tell you at Hotel Nordic? – he whispered to Hiccup.

- He called on sunday. Reported himself sick.

- And what did they tell you here?

- _Confidential_ – Hiccup snorted furiously, cursing Principal Sanders under his breath -. Yet Gobber says he also reported sickness.

Fishlegs bit the inner part of his cheek, feeling flooded by guilt. Hiccup had, naturally, told him everything about the "wolf accident" at the forest and the help Astrid and Ruffnut had provided. He couldn't help but blame himself: it should've been him. It should've been Fishlegs the one to answer the phone and figure out a way to go and pick his friends. It should have been _his_ help and not the girls'. Had he done that he'd be in a better shape to aid right now. He was feeling like a lousy friend.

- And back at his house? – he wondered.

- He packed a small suitcase and left – revealed Hiccup, frustrated to his very core -. To go where? He's hurt, he has no family… He only has me. I need to go find him.

Before Hiccup could stand up and do something impulsive and potentially stupid, Fishlegs grabbed him by the shoulder and had him seated again.

- You already searched everywhere… Wait! ! Did you already check the hospital? Maybe he finally accepted he needs medical attention and didn't wanna trouble you. He's tough, not stupid. I bet he hospitalized!

Hiccup blinked a couple times, his puzzled expression dissolving.

- I haven't… actually thought that. He could be at the hospital – it wasn't very logical considering Toothless' "I-heal-myself" animal instinct, but a glimpse of hope lit Hiccup's face anyways -. Maybe she asked him to go…

- _She?_ Who's she? – Fishlegs wanted to know.

- You're right Fishlegs! He could be at the hospital, he must be! Oh, his silly pride, why wouldn't he tell me?

Fishlegs didn't matter being ignored this time, seeing Hiccup's expression of utter relief for a change after those anxious days he could forgive it. He'd managed to help, he wasn't that much of a lousy friend.

- Thanks, bud – said Hiccup, a sly smile curling his mouth.

- Was the least I could do… I should've been there on sunday – Fishlegs blurted.

- Hey, it isn't your fault. That happens… You're here now and that's what counts.

Fishlegs drew a shy smile.

- You want me to come to the hospital too?

- Thanks, but no. I… I have to do this alone.

.

.

A good thing it was, actually, that Hiccup went alone to the hospital. Against all his hopes, there was no Dean Night registered, neither someone recently checked in that fitted his description.

In other words, Toothless had officially vanished without saying a word to him.

Hiccup had searched everywhere; he'd even visited their secret clearing everyday to see if he could find the slightest hint of Toothless' presence. Nothing.

As he left the hospital amidst increasing rain he didn't know how to feel anymore. Was he worried? Mad? Disappointed maybe? There was this strange sensation of rage building inside of him; he needed to punch someone, he needed to scream. And for some reason he wasn't angry with Toothless for doing what he did, but with the world for letting him.

Before he realized it, his feet took him to the nearest station and got him on the first bus that headed to the woods. He hadn't noticed earlier (busy as he was dealing with his sudden anger), but he had this certain feeling that he should go there, that if he hurried he might find Toothless at their clearing. Why? No idea; he'd already scratched their meeting spot from the list of possibilities, but the instinct was way too strong to ignore. He just kept going.

He walked an hour, two. It was raining. He felt tired, he had a ton of homework to do, his ankle still bothered him every now and then, but he reached the clearing.

Toothless was there. After three days of endless anguish, Hiccup had finally found him.

But… there was something wrong. That was Toothless, no doubt, but he wasn't the Toothless Hiccup knew.

He knelt in the middle of the clearing, his arms hanging languidly at his sides. His head was down, a curtain of black and dirty hair with all sorts of leaves and branches tangled in it covering his face. The rain had turned to sleet and poured down his body. Besides, he was wearing his hybrid form. His wings looked as fragile as if they were made of black paper.

Hiccup contemplated the somber scene absolutely terrified. He tried to approach the dragon boy and stepped on a branch with a noisy snap. Toothless' eyes gleamed viciously when he opened them.

- You shouldn't be here – he sneered. Hiccup paid no attention to his grim tone.

- Toothless, what's going on?

- Get out – he hissed.

- Toothless, I've been looking for you like a desperate for days. Where…? Why…?

- Get out.

- No – replied Hiccup, determined. He cautiously moved a step closer. Toothless roared at him menacingly.

- Leave me alone…

- Toothless, I'm here to help- - -

- There's nothing you can do! ! – he stood up with the speed of a dragon, turning his hopeless, confused and violent expression towards Hiccup - Can't you see? I'm _broken_! ! I can't fly anymore! ! I CAN'T! ! !

He smashed his hybrid hands against a tree, clawing so deep that sap bled through the marks. That's when Hiccup noticed one of Toothless' tailfins was missing, the one the Hunter's lightning had shredded the worst. A knot quickly settled on Hiccup's throat.

- No, no… Toothless, you… you're gonna be okay, we'll find a way to- - -

- We? – Toothless shut him at once - _We? ?_ Are you mocking me? ? – then he started screaming, every word pushing Hiccup one step away with invisible and invincible force - What would _you_ know?! How would _you_ understand what _I'm_ going through? You think a couple months give you any right to play wise with me? What do you know about me? _Nothing! ! !_ You're _no one_ to understand what I'm feeling! ! I can't fly! ! I'll never fly again and _it's your fault_! ! Leave me alone! ! !

Hiccup tripped on a root and fell flat on his back, staring wide and teary eyed at the dragon before him.

- Tooth- - -

- STAY AWAY FROM ME! ! !

In the blink of an eye Toothless fully transformed into the Night Fury and ran away, melting in the forest's shadows, leaving behind a boy feeling as broken as himself.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note: **_Why do I like to do this to myself? Really, why? ? You can hate me for this chapter if you want to, I made myself cry for Odin's sake!

And I gotta tell you that I'm taking a short break from this fic. Not to worry, I'll update again in two weeks time, three at the most, but first I need to get through an annoying writer's block.

.

And, well, tomorrow's my birthday (which I hate) but if you show me some love on DeviantArt and write a GAZILLION long REVIEWS in every chapter of this fic I'll be actually looking forward to my birthday and you'll make me the happiest person ever. Just think about it.

.

Thanks to the reviewers!

Ancientathens, Ipod12, AlexJohnD, AliceCullen3,

AtkiakFF, Koro Usagi, Shy Owl,

BeautifulBayonetta, Psycho-Pacgirl, Loti-miko.

.

_IRT Ancientathens:_ You know I love you.

_IRT BeautifulBayonetta:_ I'm working on your drawing! Do not despair, please, honey!

_IRT Psycho-Pacgirl:_ Lo importante es que te haya gustado el capítulo y no, no hay fangirlismo por ese lado, sólo son muy buenas amigas. :)

_IRT Loti-miko:_ ¡Y yo te adoro a ti! ¿Lo sabes, verdad? A ti y a tu arte. ^^

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a __**review**__. ^^_

.


	13. Given wings

**"Modern myth".**

How to train your dragon, Toothcup.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Cressida Cowell owns the book series, Dreamworks owns the movie. I own nothing but this AU.

**_Note:_** Sorry if this chapter took longer than expected... Don't hate me. To earn your forgiveness you can go and watch in my DeviantArt the drawing for the Halloween first kiss and some slitgh smut Toothcup drawing.

Now, the cliffhanger is finally over, but... will it end alright?

Read and find out.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 13: Given wings.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup's heart pounded in his heart like a ticking bomb. The raindrops eventually replaced the tears he wiped away, but he still felt broken; dry and broken. He curled in the mud and waited till his body quit shuddering, till his sobs died deep within his chest.

Toothless had pushed him away. Toothless had blamed him.

Toothless was gone.

.

He returned home covered in mud and wet to the bones, at very unfashionable hours. Fortunately Stoick was more relieved than angry at the time, and waited for the next morning to scold him and talk about punishments. Hiccup, naturally, listened to none of his father's ranting, only these words echoing in his mind: _nothing_, _no one_…

- Ya've been doin' this tha whole semester! Whut's wron' with ya? Hiccup, are ya listenin'? – Stoick growled.

Hiccup wouldn't even look at him, his olive-green eyes, those eyes he'd inherited from his mother (as pretty much everything about his physical), remained focused on the floor, bearing a pained and saddened expression. Stoick's anger softened: he hadn't seen his son like that ever since his mother died. What was the point in punishing him if he didn't seem to register so? There was something really serious keeping his mind busy; and Stoick, this time, wanted to know exactly what.

- Whut's wrong with ya son? – he asked in a completely different tone.

- What would you know? – Hiccup muttered, non-conscious that he was repeating Toothless' words out loud. He was barely aware of his father's presence next to him - You know nothing about me…

- Well, it's hard t'know, ya haven't been tha same lately – Stoick got quite indignant, and stared down at his son as he crossed his arms. Should he feel upset or guilty because those words were, as offensive as they sounded, true?

- What? – Hiccup blinked repeatedly, finally realizing he was home and his father was there, talking to him. He looked confused.

- Are ya listenin'? – Stoick frowned, just as confused.

- Sorry, dad. I'm… a bit distracted. I won't do it again – he promised, unconvincingly.

- That's whut ya said las' time, an' ya did it again. Whut is it son?

Hiccup stared at his dad in disbelief. Was his father the fighter really showing interest in his geek son's business? Great. Stoick wanted him, for the first time in like five years, to share his problems and he couldn't say a word of it. How was he supposed to explain that he'd just had the worst fight ever with his boyfriend who happened to be half a dragon?

Hiccup tried to say something, really, but lies didn't come easy at the time, so he ended up gulping his hiccups.

Stoick got the message.

- Ya can' tell me or ya don' wan' to?

- Dad, that's not… – Hiccup gave in; he sighed - It's complicated…

- Problems with a frien'? – Stoick wondered. Hiccup bit his lips and nodded - Fishlegs?

- No.

- So ya got _more_ frien's? – the man's eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Hiccup inhaled to hold an aggressive response, feeling quite offended.

- You know what? I better go, I'm gonna be late.

- Hiccup! – Stoick tried to stop him, but the boy's argument was irrevocable, after all he had used the only valid excuse to leave in the middle of a dialogue: school - Hiccup…

The main door was slammed shut violently. Stoick exhaled noisily, letting all his frustration out. This was exactly why he avoided conversations with his son. He wasn't exactly the communicative kind of person (which is why he chose box as the best life option for him), but with Hiccup things were twice as complicated. Not only because he, sadly, had not a single thing in common with his only son. It was way worse than that: he couldn't help seeing Valhallarama's face in Hiccup's every time he looked at him.

He lost the one he loved the most six years ago, and, subconsciously, had tried not to grow any closer to Hiccup ever since, because if he ever lost him too that would mean the loss of both a son and the one thing that kept his wife's memory alive. Stoick was merely sheltering himself from a pain he couldn't punch right on the face. Nonetheless, it was about time to admit that he'd done that for too long, and along the road he had mistakenly pushed the other one he loved the most away.

If only there was a good manual of how to be a single father Stoick would for sure buy it. But since he wasn't the kind of man that trusts a book to provide solutions to his problems, he contented himself arriving early at the gym and having a "brief conversation" with the punching sack. Oh, he had to face it: he'd just throw the how-to-be manual at his problem's head. No wonder why Hiccup didn't feel like sharing anything with him.

.

.

December eight, thursday, what a depressing date, Christmas was officially on its way and everything in BHS was all glee and colored lights. The students volunteered to help with the decorations, which were always prepared before the last week of the semester, because students needed a bit of happiness prior to their final exams. Carols echoed throughout the hallways and even the toughest Vikings sang along when nobody saw them. Some professors decorated their cars with Christmas-like motives. Everybody was happy, the end of the academic cycle and the holidays very near.

The ambiance couldn't be more opposite to Hiccup's mood. Fishlegs could so tell when Hiccup slammed the door of his locker open.

- Any news? – he inquired, watching the tone of his voice in an attempt not to alter Hiccup any further.

- No – he said in low voice after a prolonged pause.

It was terribly obvious to Fishlegs: Hiccup was lying.

- Well, we should've known hospitals have "confidentiality" rules too. Don't worry, Toothless will contact you once he's better – there, he would save Hiccup the trouble of inventing a lie. If he didn't say any, it didn't count. Now Fishlegs was sure he'd recovered his good friend status.

Hiccup took a minute to calm down. He still had Fishlegs, he still had, well, himself. He could sort things out, he'd find a way.

- Thanks, bud.

- No problem. Wanna hear some good news? – Fishlegs drastically changed the topic -. I finally received a response to my petition: I think these will be Principal Sander's last weeks in BHS. Now let's go, English Literature won't read itself.

Hiccup grabbed his book by Oscar Wilde and followed Fishlegs down the hallway.

.

That day, however, Hiccup decided to stand apart from everyone and pretended to feel sick so he could get permission to isolate himself in the nursery. The nurse may be good-for-nothing (incredibly beautiful, though, which is why many knew she kept the job), but at least she let students sleep in the nursery during hours for something as banal as a broken fingernail. Hiccup never thought the day would come when he would actually like that trait of hers.

Fishlegs accompanied him to the nursery and supported his sickness alibi; it was very easy to trick her.

Minutes later, Fishlegs and Aura were picking stuff from their lockers, as the girl tried to cheer him up with some news about the celebs visiting the next ComicCon. They both felt quite surprised when Fishlegs closed his locker and found BHS's new quarterback staring fixedly at him right behind the door.

- Hi, Snotlout.

- Fishlegs, mathlete – he kind of saluted, bearing a frown just in case someone walked by and saw him talking to those nerds. He still had a reputation to sustain because when Green Death returned he didn't want to be on his bad side.

- My nickname is Aura – for some reason Aura didn't feel scared of him. Yeah, he'd bullied her once or twice every semester, but now that Green Death wasn't around to pull his strings he didn't look that menacing.

Snotlout focused his blank and wide-eyed expression on her. Fishlegs chuckled.

- Don't tease him, Aura. He's still a Viking and we're still nerds.

- Yeah, got a status to keep up here – said Snotlout.

- Then why are you talking to _us_?

- Well… – Fishlegs shifted uncomfortably - How can I say it? It's something very important… and private.

Aura focused her big brown eyes on Fishlegs and blinked. Four seconds later she got the message, blushing at her obliviousness.

- Oh! I remembered I have some mathematics to discuss and I gotta be early in my next class… Ok, you guys talk, I'll go and… mathlete around. See you later Fishlegs! – she waved her hand good-bye.

- Later – he waved his hand in response. Snotlout was quite impressed.

- You got a girlfriend? Ain't that against nerds' rules or something?

Fishlegs' Aura-related joy died in a second. Maybe he wasn't as bad as the others, but Snotlout had definitely learned quite a few bad Viking habits in those years.

- You wanted to tell me something about Hiccup? – Fishlegs went straight to the point.

- Yeah, where is he?

- In the nursery, faking migraine – Fishlegs informed.

Snotlout scratched the back of his head and looked around to make sure there were no potential witnesses scattered nearby. The hallway was almost empty, excepting some other geeks, but they knew better than gossiping.

- It's my imagination or Hiccup ain't right lately? I mean… even Astrid looks worried 'bout him… _Too_ worried for my taste – he added in an angry mumble.

- He hasn't – confirmed the nerd. Snotlout closed his eyes in a resigned (slightly disgusted) expression.

- Has anything to do with Toothless goin' missing this week?

- I'm not allowed to either confirm or deny that information – Snotlout drew his best what-the-F face. Fishlegs corrected -. Probably.

- Anything I can do? – believe it or not, Snotlout was completely honest when saying this. Hiccup was his family. He may pretend he didn't remember most of the time, but they were still cousins, even if nobody knew.

Fishlegs knew, though, and he dared to place his solacing hand on Snotlout's wide shoulder.

- I'm afraid there's nothing even _I_ can do. We'll just have to wait.

- Waiting sucks – Snotlout complained.

.

.

Hiccup could've said that, right then, he hated waiting as much as his cousin. He usually was a very patient person, but all his emotions had been driven to the edge by Toothless in the last days. He was overwhelmed. He had to do something.

Now, more than ever, Toothless needed help… of all sorts. He may think he didn't want to receive such from Hiccup, but even so Jay Haddock wouldn't stop giving it to him.

He could agree that Toothless was broken, in every way possible. But Hiccup, and not many knew this about him, was an expert when it came to both drawing _and_ fixing things; that's why he decided to take Gobber's extracurricular class. Hiccup was awesome using his hands: he could easily handle wood and even metal, he could handle mechanic devices (oh, how he loved gears and clockworks, thanked his mother for it). Actually, every time something stopped working in his house, he always figured out a way to mend it before his father noticed. When he applied the term "genius" in his self-description, he meant it.

Now, if he could repair all those things, he for sure could do the same for a broken person, right? And fix Toothless he will.

Since the nurse was gone for gods-know-what, Hiccup stood from the bunk bed and headed to the corner where he'd dumped his backpack an hour earlier. He always carried his sketchbook, and there he had tons and tons of drawings of the Night Fury. He was a good artist, very detailed in his work; he certainly had useful information in those sketches.

He stared at the drawn tail in every page for what seemed like hours, until the bell rang announcing it was time to go back home. Hiccup didn't care the nurse wasn't there to give him permission to leave; anyways, she didn't even have the authority to opinion on his health, so he simply left as quickly as possible. He had to be home at once, he had work to do.

When arriving home he immediately took over the studio and pinned all his drawings to the wall. He hoped his father wouldn't need the computer that particular day to check his students' statistics, because Hiccup wasn't letting him in for anything in the world. He still had to protect Toothless' secret, after all.

He locked the door and proceeded to draw more sketches of the Night Fury, most of them focusing only on the tail. When he finally drew one he considered had the proper dimensions, his job started for real. He had to design a new left tailfin for Toothless… and a way to make it move mirroring the other tailfin's movements. Hiccup thought of gears and pulleys and many complex mechanisms formed in his mind, but most of them seemed to be just heavy and highly impractical (although some still looked awesome on paper). He needed something really aerodynamic, and simple, but he felt he still didn't have the proper knowledge to produce anything with such characteristics. Most of his mechanic work so far consisted in understanding and repairing something already built, but coming up with a whole new invention was a new level of challenge for him.

Still, he had to do it. He wanted to, for Toothless.

That's when a marvelous (and maybe a little self-centered) idea came to his mind. He didn't have to think of a mechanism to place on Toothless' tail; he could distribute the weight through the dragon's body if he somehow installed all those pulleys and gears on its back. Of course, if he did so, Toothless would need a little help to handle those in dragon form; help Hiccup could provide if he actually were on Toothless' back when in flight…

Now he had the perfect device in mind, one that, if everything went right, would allow Toothless to fly again… with Hiccup as his rider.

.

The next step in Hiccup's plan was to find a place and the proper tools to build the tail. When he started that kind of projects he usually talked to Gobber and got permission to use his workshop (ok, having one of your professors being best friends with your father and almost an uncle to you has a lot of perks), but this time that wasn't an option. Why did Gobber blow up his garage right that week? The only place Hiccup could think of as a second option was the school's workshop, but that represented a tiny complication. First, he needed Gobber's approval, done, but he also needed Principal Sanders' approval…

So Hiccup decided to go straight to the source and during that friday's lunch time he went to the principal's office to ask for his consent directly. The secretary let him in quite easily, which was weird because Principal Sanders couldn't usually stand to be bothered.

When Hiccup entered the office he met a nice and unexpected surprise: Mrs. Cowell. She greeted him with a smile, but Principal Sanders' face showed the exact opposite of her good humor. He looked down at Hiccup with a frown on his face, almost as if he were watching at an insect. Hiccup, however, didn't have time to deal with anybody's bad mood. He was on a mission.

- What do you want Mr. Haddock?

- I have a project to finish for professor Gob- - -Ferguson's class, and I came to ask for permission to use the workshop classroom – Hiccup said as politely as he could.

- That decision lies in Ferguson's hands. You didn't have to come and bother me for that, Mr. Haddock – claimed Principal Sanders through gritted teeth.

Now that Hiccup reconsidered the matter, the principal looked real angry. Funny thing is he couldn't be more unimpressed. Respect for the Sanders name was something Hiccup (and most of BHS's students) didn't have.

- He already agreed, but I want permission to use the workshop during the weekend.

- Nonsense! – bellowed Principal Sanders right before Mrs. Cowell drew a smile and interrupted him.

- Done – she said -. Permission granted, Mr. Haddock. Wouldn't you agree principal? He's one of our best students, top in most of his classes, a smart and promising boy. If someone can make a good use of the school's facilities, that's Mr. Haddock. Wouldn't you agree with me?

The anger on the principal's face increased beyond imagination at the same time that her smile grew wider. Hiccup knew he was one of Mrs. Cowell's favorites, but he never thought she'd intervene in his favor with so much… audacity. She'd practically revoked the principal's decision, confident as if she had the power to do so.

Angrier than ever, the principal scribbled his signature on a document that Mrs. Cowell herself handed to Hiccup, her radiant smile denoting a mischievous satisfaction.

- Whatever it is you're building, Mr. Haddock, let me know when you're finished. I'd like to see it – she added, for the principal's further irritation.

If Hiccup weren't so focused on Toothless and his prosthetic tailfin he would've deciphered immediately what Mrs. Cowell's happiness meant, but he'd gotten what he wanted and he cared about nothing else.

He started working on his design's materialization that afternoon, but made sure to return home early to prevent his father from asking, well, more questions. He was showing an abnormal interest in all of Hiccup's activities lately.

Hiccup worked hard and arduous the whole weekend to build the prosthetic tail, and the saddle that came with it. Using as many materials as he could take from the school's resources and some scrap metal that Snotlout (generously, and therefore suspiciously) donated from his garage he made three prototypes, each a different size, just in case his memories were playing tricks on him and the Night Fury happened to be smaller or larger than he thought.

By the time he was done with that, the week of final exams had already begun and his stress multiplied for three: hoping his exam results were good, hoping his hand-made tail would work, and hoping he could ever find Toothless.

.

On tuesday, however, the order of Hiccup's priorities suffered a drastic change, and before midday he was already in the woods, carrying his three tail prototypes in a black plastic bag, because he didn't have any backpack big enough to contain the three of them.

As he went deeper into the forest heading north, toward the mountains, Hiccup couldn't believe he'd just escaped school, for the first time in his life. He did attend his final exam, of course, but as soon as he finished he picked up his stuff and left through the main door (for all of his classmates and professors' utter surprise). There were still classes to attend, but they didn't do much in the last week, and Hiccup couldn't afford to waste his time like that having Toothless still alone in the forest; not with the nightmares he'd been having every night for the last five days about Toothless, about never finding him, or worse, finding him hurt, or worse, finding him dead…

His biggest fears had proved to be all related to Toothless and his welfare, and a strange sensation was driving him to venture in parts of the woods he'd never been before, every time farther into the northern wilderness. Hiccup couldn't explain why his feet were taking him in that direction without his consent, or why his head was letting his heart decide, but he felt convinced that if he somehow made it to the mountains he would find Toothless there. It was a fact.

Hours passed and Hiccup eventually began to feel the urge of calling Toothless' name out loud. Nonetheless he was tired, thirsty, and his mouth was dry, and he couldn't produce a single word. He had to stop and sit under a tree to catch his breath.

That was his first sign. There were claw marks on that tree, deep as the ones that now scarred the vegetation in their once peaceful clearing. An indescribable energy fueled him again in the second he saw that. The strange sensation crept on his chest again, nesting deep at his center and leading him to take what seemed like the craziest decisions ever.

He kept going on to no apparent destination, guided by an instinct strong enough to blind even the deepest corner of his mind. Was this what Toothless felt when he was beating Green Death out of sense? Was this incontrollable feeling the same emotion that ran through his veins in those moments when his draconian impulses shut all logic down?

When he found Toothless, he'd ask him. "And I will find him" Hiccup kept thinking.

And whether it was by a choice of fate or because of his own determination, Hiccup found Toothless, lying in his dragon form near a pond, apparently trapped within a cove.

He was sleeping, and he looked tired, but at least he wasn't injured any worse than the last time Hiccup saw him. Of course, Hiccup knew too well that Toothless was hurt in the inside, and those scars his flesh would never truly reflect.

He descended the stone wall as best and silent as he could, but it was obviously too much of a hope to believe Toothless wouldn't notice his presence. By the time Hiccup finally reached the bottom (in one piece, thank the gods) the dragon stared fixedly at him through wary eyes, almost as if he didn't recognize the boy in front of him.

One step, two, Hiccup walked slowly towards the Night Fury, holding his breath in fear of another hostile response, but Toothless didn't move. He closed his dragon eyes again.

- I'm not angry with you – Hiccup said as he approached faster and sat by Toothless' side -. I tried, once or twice, really, but I couldn't. I wish I could, though. You hurt me, Toothless. You know that, don't you? Still, I'm here…

The Night Fury lifted his head in the second Hiccup mentioned he felt hurt, focusing those big green eyes on him, filled with undecipherable emotions.

- I made something for you – Hiccup continued, pulling the bag closer to get the new tailfins -. I wanted to come earlier, but it wasn't ready… I'm not even sure you'll take any of these, but- - -

- I didn't mean any of the things I said – Toothless apologized, swiftly going hybrid and looking at Hiccup right in the eyes -. I was angry, at the world, at everything; I just wanted to take it against the first person who crossed my way… I'm sorry that person happened to be you.

- Everything you said…

- I didn't mean it – Toothless swore, sitting next to Hiccup, who let out the air in a theatrical sigh.

- I know you didn't. That's why I'm here.

Toothless drew a cautious expression tainted with an unconscious amount of cuteness. He was truly repented, and he'd clearly felt awfully lonely that week of runaway. And before Hiccup could realize how true his words were (that he wasn't capable of getting mad at Toothless) he'd already pulled the dragon boy into a tight hug. Toothless froze, disconcerted for Hiccup's unconditional support.

- You're the silliest guy I've ever met – said Hiccup before letting go. He drew a twisted smile and shook his head -. You're one of a kind, Toothless.

- Is that bad or good? – he wondered, a little embarrassed.

- That's up to you.

Toothless nodded, taking Hiccup's words to heart, and transformed into a full dragon. Once he thought of something worth to be spoken, he'd maintain a shape capable of talking. Until then, well, he better let Hiccup lead the conversations. He didn't want to mess things as much as the last time.

- I made something for you – Hiccup repeated -, so you can fly again.

Toothless frowned in a way that clearly asked "Are you serious?" He sniffed the bag, curious the most. Hiccup chuckled and pulled the tailfins out.

- Will you let me try these on?

It took Toothless a while to understand what "these" were and what Hiccup was trying to do. He backed in disbelief, shaking his reptilian head in negation.

- Toothless, you owe me! – the boy pursed his lips - Just try them.

The Night Fury doubted. He had seriously lost too much the moment he realized he couldn't fly anymore. All of his life, or at least since he discovered he was able to do it, he'd taken flying for granted. Just like you take yourself for granted; just as you have faith that your personality and your very essence will forever remain, making you who you are. It was the one thing that no one could ever take away from him, the one dragon skill that reflected his true nature; the one he'd always be proud of. Yet a week ago he'd discovered that even his very soul could be stripped away from him. That's the kind of thing that knocks all your certainties off; the kind of thing that breaks you. Toothless didn't believe he could ever get himself back, not even if Hiccup was the one promising he will.

- Toothless – Hiccup called in a reprimand tone -, I spent my whole weekend on these.

The dragon lowered his head but kept his eyes firmly focused on Hiccup. With a shyness and fragility completely opposite to his mighty looks Toothless moved his tail till it was at the reach of the human's agile hands.

Without removing his gaze from Toothless' Hiccup grabbed the tailfin the right size and secured the leather straps around the tail.

- But that's only half the surprise. You're gonna need this until I can make something better – thus Hiccup pulled the saddle and tied it around Toothless' neck and torso, much to the dragon's astonishment, though he docilely let him do so.

Everything fitted perfectly on the dragon's body, as if Hiccup knew every measure by heart the same way Toothless could place every freckle in the boy's face. Hiccup couldn't hold back a satisfied smile when he realized that everything looked just as he drew it.

Toothless walked around, jumping, running and shaking his wings to make sure he could move comfortably in his new accessories. They felt a little heavy, but not as much as part of him expected; he'd get used to. Had really Hiccup made them for him?

- And this is for me – Hiccup put on a belt with a harness made of leather straps that crossed his chest forming an "x" -, if you let me.

Hesitation turned Toothless' bright green eyes opaque for a second. Would he really risk a second "accident" with Hiccup on his back? Was Hiccup even aware of what he was about to do…? Of course he was. Hiccup knew better than Toothless believed. He was smart, he was mature and, contrary to the popular opinion, he could very well take care of himself. He could even take care of a dragon for the gods' sake!

Meanwhile, Hiccup waited, a considerably worried expression settled on his face. Maybe he'd gone too far assuming that he could just come and ride a Night Fury. "Maybe I've offended him" the question could be read in his eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

For all response, Toothless lowered his head, inviting Hiccup to climb on the saddle.

He knew Hiccup wanted to ride him, and he wanted him to.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Another note:**_ The feels! ! The feels! ! Do you feel them? ? Do you? I for sure can. ^^

Aren't you just relieved that they make up and Toothless does get his tailfin and Hiccup does ride him again? Aren't you? I know I am.

And the weekly update will now be back.

.

Now, I have a petition to make. I was wondering if you people could help me reach the 200 reviews mark for this chapter. It's kind of a personal goal that will really help me with my self-esteem, so... Pretty please?

In the meantine, I wanna thank from the bottom of my heart to:

.

AlexJohnD, shyboywriter, Splendidguy44, DragonDude23,

Let my dragons roar, AliceCullen3, AtkiakFF, Mousettezz,

BeautifulBayonetta, Shy Owl, Loti-miko, Ilmazzobro, aura,

Psycho-Pacgirl, Ancientathens, Elder The 1st, Pawii-Chan.

.

_IRT Mousettezz:_ Thank youuuuuuuu! And yes, I guess I could, and it would have a lot of variety since spanish is... much richer in swearing. I actually plan to write the whole fic in spanish once I finish it.

_IRT Loti-miko:_ Sí, soy una desgraciada, ¡y a mucha honra! Jiji. He escrito cosas peores que ese capítulo, créeme. Espero haber podido curar tu corazón con esta actualización. ^^

_IRT Psycho-Pacgirl:_ Dudie, te adoro, pero tus dotes de profeta me intrigan... Como decimos en México: ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Bueno, aunque te diré que sólo acertaste en parte, pero no te especificaré cuál fue la correcta... Wajajaja (-eso es una risa malvada-). ^^

.

_You've already spent at least five minutes reading this..._

_Go on, you can use five extra seconds for a **review**. ^^_

.


End file.
